Juvenile
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Every guy wants a good girl who is naughty only for him. Every girl wants a bad boy who is good only to her. I'm Len Kagamine...and I think I just found my naughty girl. [NOT a songfic.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Yea, yea. Delinquent stories are soooo cliche. And awful summary. I know, I know. I suck.**_

_**So we have here a story. (No freaking duh, right?) Aaannd I would tell more, but it would be a spoiler kind of deal. Therefore I kindly ask that you read and enjoy.**_

_**Chapter One. **_

"You ready to wreak some havoc on the streets, Kagamine?"

A smirk plays at my lips when I hear Kaito's voice calling to me from a few yards away, the noise echoing off the brick walls that surround the alley. Slowly, I turn to face my friend. Not only is the blue-haired ice-cream lover standing there, but he's flanked on either side by Gakupo and the new guy. I think I recall his name being Piko.

Yea. The guy's a piece of work. Couldn't hurt a fly.

In fact, if I remember correctly, last week when he first became a part of my gang, the idiot tripped over his own two feet and sprained his ankle. It was at that time I guessed he wouldn't last a week with us, but whaddya know!? He's still here.

It's only a matter of time, though.

Anyways. Back to the matter at hand.

I flip my hood up so that shadows cover my face, and then I shove my hands down deep into the pockets of my hoodie. The sound of my footsteps bounces off the walls as I approach the trio, eyes full of cruelty and mischief. I push past them, my shoulder butting against Kaito's. I'm in the lead as I make my way down the crowded streets. People are careful - no, smart - enough to avoid us as we make our rounds.

Yes. We patrol these streets normally, every single day. This is my turf. And I will make sure no other guy dares intrude and try to take this area for himself.

Well, that, and I love to beat up a few idiots every now and then. There's always someone for me to harass. I'm sure today will be no exception.

"I say we head over to the bar. There's always a few drunks over there causing a fuss, no matter the time of day," the purple-haired samurai suggests, as though he read my thoughts.

"Sounds like that could be fun," Kaito puts in. "Hell, we may even cross paths with a couple of fine ladies. And we all know that Len really needs to just get laid."

I tighten my hand into a fist. "Shut the hell up, Kaito," I growl, not bothering to turn and give him a warning glare. He knows to stay quiet after one screw up because I won't hesitate to beat him to a pulp.

"Heh. Kaito just got silenced," Gakupo giggles, like the freaking child that he is.

"I'll silence you, too, if you keep it up," I snap, glancing over my shoulder and fixing him with a harsh blue stare. Just as I'm about to turn back to see where I'm going, something crashes into me.

No. Some_one_.

I stumble backwards a little bit with an 'oomph' of surprise, as the very sweet smell of oranges overpowers me. I reach up and grab the slender arms of the girl who ran into me, gripping her firmly but pushing her away slowly.

She looks up at me with the widest, most innocent cerulean eyes I've ever seen. Her voice is like an angel's as she says, without even a hint of fear, considering how intimidating I must seem to her, "I-I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going."

I release her and blink. No use hiding that she's really caught my attention. "It's fine. I...was the one who wasn't paying attention." I flash her a warm smile.

My friends start gasping and whispering to each other. Unfortunately, I can't pick anything out specifically.

The blonde girl hesitantly grins. God, she's gorgeous. "Thanks for not being angry..." There's a bit of fear glittering within her eyes. Does she know who I am?

"It was an accident." I blink reassuringly and look her over before she can say she has to go. She has blonde hair, about the same length as mine, with her bangs held to the sides with pink pins. She's wearing a white button-up shirt that fits her very well, but unfortunately she doesn't have any boobs.

Not that that's all I look for in a girl...ehehe.

She has such fair skin, and beautiful eyes. Her skirt is pretty short, too, reaching about mid-thigh and showing off her smooth legs. Her cheeks are turning even pinker the longer she looks at me. And she looks so...innocent. Untainted.

Like the kind of girl who would be tons of fun to play around with, if you know what I mean.

"I...er...have to go," she suddenly insists, avoiding my gaze.

Of course she does.

I frown. "Well, okay. Be careful."

She nods at me as she passes by, ducking her head to avoid looking at my friends. Their gazes follow her as she pushes through the crowd. Why do I feel like they're staring at her butt?

Right. Because they're perverts. And she does maybe sorta kinda have a nice butt anyway...

Not that I was looking.

"You should go after her." Kaito winks and starts elbowing me in the side, much to my annoyance.

"Shut up, Kai. Just shut the hell up." I swivel on my heel and start going on my merry way, with the three following me, whispering about the girl. Something about how she needs a bigger rack, but that her nice butt made up for it. And that I should've gotten her name and number since I always seem to woo the ladies. As if a girl as sweet as her would be up for someone like me.

I turn down another street, making a circle - well, more like a square - to head back the way we came. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Doesn't look like there's anyone I can go punch in the face. It's kinda boring...walking around with nothing to do. But then...thinking of that blonde chick is enough of a time-waster for me.

That's when I hear Piko's voice. "Hey, that looks like some guy who's stirring up some trouble. Looks like he's trying to steal your thunder, Kagamine."

I nod to show that I heard, and then strain to listen to what the man - who must be a foot or so taller than I - has to say.

"...much too young to not have a boyfriend. How 'bout you come over to my place? We could have some fun like last time..."

"Get the hell away from me. I don't bend to the will of jerks like you," a voice snaps back.

Woah. Wait.

That voice.

"I suggest you don't make a scene," the red-haired guy whispers. I assume he's pulled a knife or some other weapon on her, because she gasps in surprise. "Now let's go."

"I don't think so," she murmurs.

Wow. The girl's got guts.

But I'm not going to wait on her to end up getting seriously hurt. I close the distance between myself and the pair, who are partially hidden around the corner of an alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand, arriving within mere feet of the tall guy.

He turns around with a smirk. "And who might you be, little boy?" he asks, in an arrogant voice that really makes me want to beat the snot out of him.

"I'm Len Kagamine, her boyfriend. Now get the hell away from her." I'm actually not that surprised with my sudden explanation. I tend to be good at coming up with things like that on short notice. Stepping forward, I snatch the blushing girl's wrist and rip her away from his grip so that the stumbles into my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

The guy stares at me in surprise for a moment, but then it turns to rage. "You dare pick a fight with me, little boy?" he sneers, pointing his knife in my direction.

I pull away from the girl - who had been shaking viciously in fear and hugging me back, I might add. "Stand aside. This may get ugly."

She obeys, and backs away, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she watches with wide eyes.

"I'd tell you to turn back now, but I'm sure you won't listen," I tell him, pushing one of my sleeves up to my elbow. "So let's just get this over with."

"A wimp like you thinks he can take me down? I don't think so." The red-haired guy lunges for me, knife pointing down.

I'm pretty sure he was aiming to strike a downward blow at my chest, but he missed. No surprise there. Because I dodge him like a freaking boss, only to hit him with a well-aimed blow and knock the weapon out of his hand. It clatters to the ground, and he glances over to it in shock. But there's no time for him to make some witty comment or attack me again, because I kick him with all my strength...right in the stomach.

"You little brat." It kinda shocks me. The very first time someone's ever gotten a good hit at me. And it's enough to make me spit out some blood.

I applaud him.

Too bad I'm better than he is, though.

I pull back my clenched fist and crack him once in the face. No, twice. Just kidding. Three times, before he falls backward with a dent in his head and crimson liquid staining his skin.

"Good win, Kagamine," Kaito shouts, clapping a couple of times.

"You..." The blonde girl points at me, unable to say anything more.

"You're welcome," I say simply, in sort of a rude tone.

She grins at me. "Thank you...so much. He...he's hurt me before. I..." Her gaze drops to stare at the ground, locks of her golden blonde hair falling to cover those captivating eyes. Then she looks back up and walks towards me, eyes twinkling. Are those...dirty thoughts she's got running through her mind right now? "I'm Rin. I don't know what I could possibly to do thank you..."

I smirk down at her as she places a hand on my chest and leans up on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek.

The only thing I can think...well...that escalated quickly.

I've always wanted a good girl who'd be naughty only for me. And I've heard every girl wants a bad boy who is good only to her.

I'm the one and the only 'forever-alone-because-I'm-too-cruel-and-heartless'' Len Kagamine.

And I think I just found my naughty girl.

_**Yea...I have no idea where I'm going with this. So it's probably gonna just sit there and rot like my [Desperation] story, until I come up with more for it. Buuuut. The more review I get, the more motivated I feel to update sooner.**_

_**Hint, hint.**_

_**So I'll see you all later! Drop a review?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yayyyyy! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They mean sooo much; you really have no idea!(:**_

_**So I tried really hard to think of something for this, since I love writing romance stories with bad-boy characters;P And then this happened. Fast-paced, yes. But it saves everyone from getting bored, right?**_

_**Anyways. I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. Why the hell do we even need one? It's a fanfic; that should be enough to say that 'yea, I don't freaking own Vocaloid!'**_

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_"You little brat." It kinda shocks me. The very first time someone's ever gotten a good hit at me. And it's enough to make me spit out some blood. _

_I applaud him. _

_Too bad I'm better than he is, though. _

_I pull back my clenched fist and crack him once in the face. No, twice. Just kidding. Three times, before he falls backward with a dent in his head and crimson liquid staining his skin._

_"Good win, Kagamine," Kaito shouts, clapping a couple of times._

_"You..." The blonde girl points at me, unable to say anything more. _

_"You're welcome," I say simply, in sort of a rude tone._

_She grins at me. "Thank you...so much. He...he's hurt me before. I..." Her gaze drops to stare at the ground, locks of her golden blonde hair falling to cover those captivating eyes. Then she looks back up and walks towards me, eyes twinkling. Are those...dirty thoughts she's got running through her mind right now? "I'm Rin. I don't know what I could possibly to do thank you..."_

_I smirk down at her as she places a hand on my chest and leans up on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. _

_The only thing I can think...well...that escalated quickly. _

_I've always wanted a good girl who'd be naughty only for me. And I've heard every girl wants a bad boy who is good only to her. _

_I'm the one and the only 'forever-alone-because-I'm-too-cruel-and-heartless'' Len Kagamine._

_And I think I just found my naughty girl._

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

"I know of one way you can thank him!" Kaito shouts, quite obnoxiously.

"Shut up; this doesn't concern you," I growl at him, turning to give him a glare that caused the blue-haired boy to flash his palms in surrender and take a few steps back.

"What?" Kaito shrugs. "Don't act like you don't agree."

I clench my hand into a fist. He'll pay. Oh, soon Kaito will pay.

Gakupo is at least the smartest of the three of them. He starts to turn around, putting his arms around Piko's and Kaito's shoulders and pulling them with him as well. "I think we've got some business over by the bus stop anyway. You know, that Luki guy's always trying be the baddest of all of us. Better teach him a lesson." His footsteps begin to fade as he moves farther from us.

I nod at them and call back, "I'll catch up to you."

I know what they're doing. They want me and Rin to be alone. They probably expect me to be the violent leader they know and rape her. I steal another glance at the vulnerable girl shivering in front of me. I may not feel for a lot of things, but I could never do such a vile act to such a small and defenseless girl. I'd never forgive myself.

Once they're well out of earshot, Rin crosses her arms and smirks at me. She speaks with a teasing tone of voice, eyes glittering. "'Len Kagamine, my boyfriend,' huh?"

"Shut up. Did you want the guy to hurt you?" I challenge fiercely, ignoring her joke. But there's no denying that merely the way she's looking at me is exciting. This girl...she seems so innocent, but I'm willing to bet my friends' lives that she's not as pure as she seems. Especially not if she'll act this way to a total stranger.

But then, I did save her life.

Sort of.

So I guess you could say that she owes me.

Rin drops her gaze to stare at the ground for a moment before reaching up to place two dainty fingers against my bruised cheek. "You're bleeding," she observes grimly, tracing her fingertips along my skin to the corner of my mouth, where a thin line of blood drips down to my chin. Her touch is ghostly, and seems to leave a trail of fire. I shiver.

Since when can I, the great Len Kagamine, be affected by something like this? I'm always the one to take the lead and call the shots. Have I found someone who might, just might, be confident enough to fight me for dominance?

"This?" I lift a hand and wipe away the crimson liquid, smearing it a little on my skin; my movement causes Rin to pull back. "This is nothing."

She rocks forward on her heels, arms swinging around. "Are you sure?"

Is she trying to get somewhere with me?

"Positive." Something sparks in my brain. "But you...you don't look too well." I lift a hand and press my palm against she cheek. She tilts her head towards it, eyes half-closed as she smirks at me.

Hell yes. She's going to play along.

"I don't?" she murmurs in wonder. Clearly fake, because I can see the mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Not. At. All." I grip her shoulders tightly, scrunching up the fabric of her shirt enough so that it rose up to show her flat stomach.

Sexy.

I push her backwards - stumbling over her feet, trying to get as close to her as I possibly can- until her back is pressed firmly against the wall. One of my hands finds a place next to her head, while I move my face to the other side, my lips hovering over her cheek.

"Maybe I can help," I whisper huskily, my hot breath teasing her skin. She shivers in my grasp. Ah, such a turn-on.

"I...suddenly don't feel too well," she squeaks.

"Didn't we already establish this?" I pull away to look into her eyes, searching for that confidence that had been there only moments before. It was gone, with fear and uncertainty in its place. Instantly, I leap back. "Are...are you alright?"

The first time I've ever shown legitimate concern.

"I'm just...ah..." It almost looks like there's an inner war going on in her mind. I can see it in her gaze and by the expression written on her face.

I move forward again, until I can caress her smooth cheek with a warm hand. My fingers tangle in that silky hair of hers. I lean closer to her, slowly, trying not to startle her, but just as my lips are about to touch hers, she steps away from me, tripping a little bit until she gets well out of my reach. "I...can't. I'm sorry for using you, Len. Things just can't happen like this."

My mouth is agape as I stare at her in surprise. I clench my hand into a fist. Why am I feeling rage? I barely know the girl! I shouldn't have any kind of feelings for her...

"U-using me? What?"

"I..." Her cheeks flush a darker shade of red. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you mean?" I demand, about to head toward her, but she squeals in terror and backs up even more. Her voice is shaking.

"P-p-please don't hurt m-me. I...should've run when I had the chance." She shakes her head. "I'm...s-sorry." And then she turns to flee.

What. The. Hell?

I'm so confused. She practically threw herself at me, and then runs off? Why? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I mean, I was only doing what she was hinting at.

Maybe my sexiness is too much for her.

Nah. That couldn't be it.

Well. Only one way to find out.

I pull my hood back up and comb my fingers through my bangs to hide my eyes. After shoving my hands deep down into my pockets, I start bounding after her.

Let's see what Rin's life is like...

_**Stalker alert! Stalker alert! **_

_**So now we shall find out why Rin turned Len down, even after she tried to start something^^**_

_**And I will freaking tell you something, okay? Do you have any idea how weird it is for me to write in this POV, especially if I'm putting down thoughts like "Oh, flat stomach. That's sexy." I never think of girls like this, so it's so freaking strange to write it XD **_

_**I hope you appreciate this...lol.**_

_**Anyways. Thanks again to those who followed and favorited, and a huge thanks to those who reviewed! (:**_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I gotta work on [My Romeo Lives Next Door] first, so...yea.**_

_**Later, guys!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Awww! You guys...*waves hand dismissively* You all are way too nice! Special thanks to [0o Ri-chan o0; Bety166; xX little kagami Xx; Lennylovesrinny02; Guest; Warrichan; Jessi-chan9867; AliasStars; Nikoru-chi; oh god; miranlin; Adorable Reader; and aira2889] for reviewing my story! These reviews make my day! XD And honestly, some of what I write, I'm not even trying to make funny, but you guys find it hysterical. XD I'm glad^^**_

_**Thanks to people who followed and favorited as well!^^**_

_**And Jessi-chan? The president being a perv? XD The way things are, I can kinda see it happening lololol.**_

_**Ahhh. Enough chit-chat. I already lied about putting up the next chapter to [My Romeo Lives Next Door] first, so I shan't ramble anymore.**_

_**And um...yea. PLEASE DON'T QUESTION MY SANITY! You'll see what I mean...**_

_**Enjoy. Vocaloid. Is. Not. Mine.**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"I'm just...ah..." It almost looks like there's an inner war going on in her mind. I can see it in her gaze and by the expression written on her face._

_I move forward again, until I can caress her smooth cheek with a warm hand. My fingers tangle in that silky hair of hers. I lean closer to her, slowly, trying not to startle her, but just as my lips are about to touch hers, she steps away from me, tripping a little bit until she gets well out of my reach. "I...can't. I'm sorry for using you, Len. Things just can't happen like this."_

_My mouth is agape as I stare at her in surprise. I clench my hand into a fist. Why am I feeling rage? I barely know the girl! I shouldn't have any kind of feelings for her..._

_"U-using me? What?"_

_"I..." Her cheeks flush a darker shade of red. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_"What do you mean?" I demand, about to head toward her, but she squeals in terror and backs up even more. Her voice is shaking._

_"P-p-please don't hurt m-me. I...should've run when I had the chance." She shakes her head. "I'm...s-sorry." And then she turns to flee._

_What. The. Hell?_

_I'm so confused. She practically threw herself at me, and then runs off? Why? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I mean, I was only doing what she was hinting at._

_Maybe my sexiness is too much for her._

_Nah. That couldn't be it._

_Well. Only one way to find out._

_I pull my hood back up and comb my fingers through my bangs to hide my eyes. After shoving my hands deep down into my pockets, I start bounding after her._

_Let's see what Rin's life is like..._

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Crap, that girl runs fast. Only two minutes ago we were deep in the heart of my gangster land, and now we're back on a street surrounded by homely little dives and other small stores. Once we got out of that dangerous area where drunks and other people like me hide out, waiting for a beautiful and weak little girl like her to come along, she slowed to a fast-walk, and then eventually to a normal pace. I stay several feet behind her, trying not to make it obvious to other pedestrians that I'm following her.

Rin weaves her way expertly through the crowd, one destination set in her mind. She knows this place well, and it clearly shows. To be honest, if I weren't following her, I'd be lost. I don't generally go to the nice areas downtown, because I feel so out of place. I mean, we're talking about me, here. A guy who beats others up for his own enjoyment.

What? Can you blame me? It's pretty fun to watch some random guy's life bleed away after you beat them down.*

Anyway. Rin finally gets somewhere where there aren't anymore people wandering around. I think about calling out to her, but that would just scare her even more than she probably already is. She's taking a route on a gravel road next to the woods, at the moment.

And the only thing that's running through my mind is how dumb she is. Walking alone in an isolated area where no person can hear her desperate screams.

Where no one can hear...her desperate screams...

_Gah! Len! Quit thinking like that!_

But...she's so pretty. So...vulnerable. So...alone.

A dark grin crawls its way onto my face and I pick up my pace, sticking to the side of the path so I'm walking on grass. Otherwise, the gravel crunching under my feet will alert her that I'm here.

Hmm...let's see. So let's say I do snatch her up. I can't just do something like that in the middle of the forest. It's so...unsanitary. But it's not like I can drag her back to my place. Someone will notice.

_No! Don't do it! Don't you want a mutual relationship? Not something you have to force the other person into?_

Not listening to my conscience. Where was I? Oh yes. So if I snatch her now, I can take the long way back to my apartment. But on the downside, when I get there, I'll be too tired. I'm sure she'd be struggling.

_She trusts you! She won't struggle! And if you do this, you'll betray the trust that you really want!_

Ignore. So then I can tie her up and take a nap. Nah, that leaves room for her to escape. How about a cage? Heh...yea. I can shove her in a cage like a dog. Bet I could teach that dog a few new tricks.

_Please, I'm telling you! If you just listen to me this time, things will work out for you! Just be kind to her!_

Ignoring.

I prepare myself to snatch Rin, one hand poised to cover her mouth and one arm ready to snake around her waist. But apparently, I took too long to plan my actions, because just before I can make claim her, I notice that we've reached a neighborhood.

And a very...rich...neighborhood, at that.

Quickly, I scramble to back away and take cover behind a lone tree standing tall, waiting for her to be several feet ahead before advancing again. I try to act like I know where I'm going, but that's a little bit difficult for me since I'm nothing like these people. All the houses are two stories, painted with bright shades. The lawns are all of rich green grass, with the occasional well-kept flower bed.

Rin passes several of these houses, and as she went by one, she called out a greeting to the elderly man sitting on his porch with a coffee mug. Her friendly voice startles me. I instantly turn to look the other way and pretend I have important business so the old guy won't say anything to me.

It worked.

So Rin makes her way down the line until she stops at one long, milky-white driveway and bounds along it. Not to the front door, but to the rich golden-brown fence that stretches up well past five feet tall. She turns a lock and runs through the gate, slamming the door behind her.

"Rinto!" she sings excitedly. "I'm home~!"

I glance from left to right to make sure no one is watching before taking the same route she took, except I followed the length of the fence to a spot where I can stay hidden within the bushes and listen in.

"So soon?" replies a deep voice. "I thought you were going to help Lenka out at the flower shop?"

"Huh? Oh! I...must've gotten side-tracked. I completely forgot," she giggles nervously.

"Doing what?"

I find a small crack in the wood where I can peek in. Slowly, I lean forward, one eye closed and the other open to watch the scene.

The crystal clear water of a rippling pool catches my eye. A boy who appears to be a few years older than myself is lying out on a lawn chair next to it, shirtless. And Rin is standing there, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her shirt.

"I...was just thinking about Mikuo," she says innocently, glancing up to see Rinto's reaction.

He turns to look at her with a wide grin on his face. "Good girl. Have you thought about how you're going to get him to fall in love with you?"

In love?

Who the hell is this Mikuo guy?

"Somehow I don't think it'll be all that hard," whispers Rin, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's the spirit!" Rinto gives a hearty laugh. "Anyways, can you please do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Brother."

Brother?

"I need you to run by the bakery and pick up some sweets. Anything of your choice. Something that will woo the Hatsune's when they come to visit."

"Of course! I'll be back soon, then!" Rin spins around, skirt dancing around her legs as she bounds over to the gate.

I freeze in my spot, watching as she opens it and runs out. When she reaches the end of the driveway, she slows down and begins to skip merrily back the way she came. And once I can barely see her silhouette in the distance, I slip my hoodie off, drape it over one arm, and head back after her.

Aren't I clever? Wearing it, no one could see my face. Now they can. I look like a different person.

Ha! It's genius! Genius!

After neighborhood is no longer in sight, I put my hoodie back on and lift the hood back up so my face is covered in shadows. And I notice that Rin isn't in my sight, either.

Crap. Lost her.

I pick up the pace until I'm running alongside the path, my breath coming in short gasps. How far could she have gotten in such a short time? I mean, honestly? I don't give up. I keep pushing on, and just when I think it's hopeless - that I won't find her out here where I can kidnap her easily - I see her. Walking as though nothing bad could ever happen, her arms swinging back and forth as she hums a cheerful tune.

So I speed up until I'm creeping along behind her...

And I slap my hand over her mouth, wrap one arm around her waist, and drag her into the woods.

_*** I told you...don't question my sanity. Please. I swear I'm not like that in real life xD**_

_**Oh, and in response to Aira2889's review, the 'hot stuff' will begin within the next few chapters. And don't feel like a pervert. XD I'm sure lots of people only read fanfics for that stuff. :3**_

_**Len's argument with his conscience...yea. That was awkward to write, too. XD**_

_**Anywhoozles...errrr...is there anything else I need to say? Hmm... Well, reviews keep me motivated to post more ;P**_

_**And I guess it's goodbye for now. Sorry that the chapter seems a little rushed. D:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darn. One review behind my goal. Oh well. I had hoped to update this daily, and I failed to give one yesterday because I had to go to a dance with the kid who introduced me to Vocaloid. And I will tell you...I don't think I ever want to go to a dance again. Because there was so much drama that my ex-best friend's girlfriend decided to start with me. Ugh. I will never forget.**_

_**Anyway. Just wanted to get that off my chest. So, enjoy this chapter. As long as you don't mind...erm...forceful romance (not quite rape, but..close-ish...) then you should be good. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has supported this!(: It really means a lot!(:**_

_**Vocaloid does not belong to me.**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_In love?_

_Who the hell is this Mikuo guy?_

_"Somehow I don't think it'll be all that hard," whispers Rin, with a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"That's the spirit!" Rinto gives a hearty laugh. "Anyways, can you please do me a favor?"_

_"Anything for you, Brother."_

_Brother?_

_"I need you to run by the bakery and pick up some sweets. Anything of your choice. Something that will woo the Hatsune's when they come to visit."_

_"Of course! I'll be back soon, then!" Rin spins around, skirt dancing around her legs as she bounds over to the gate._

_I freeze in my spot, watching as she opens it and runs out. When she reaches the end of the driveway, she slows down and begins to skip merrily back the way she came. And once I can barely see her silhouette in the distance, I slip my hoodie off, drape it over one arm, and head back after her._

_Aren't I clever? Wearing it, no one could see my face. Now they can. I look like a different person._

_Ha! It's genius! Genius!_

_After neighborhood is no longer in sight, I put my hoodie back on and lift the hood back up so my face is covered in shadows. And I notice that Rin isn't in my sight, either._

_Crap. Lost her._

_I pick up the pace until I'm running alongside the path, my breath coming in short gasps. How far could she have gotten in such a short time? I mean, honestly? I don't give up. I keep pushing on, and just when I think it's hopeless - that I won't find her out here where I can kidnap her easily - I see her. Walking as though nothing bad could ever happen, her arms swinging back and forth as she hums a cheerful tune._

_So I speed up until I'm creeping along behind her..._

_And I slap my hand over her mouth, wrap one arm around her waist, and drag her into the woods._

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

For such a tiny girl, she's actually remarkably strong. But my grip on her is too great for her to squirm free. Actually, to be quite honest, I'm pretty much carrying her, because I'm leaning back and waddling like a pregnant woman while Rin leans back against my chest, kicking her legs out and thrashing in my arms. Her muffled cries are not enough to attract any attention this far out. In fact, we're so deep into the heart of the woods right now that I can barely see the sun through these leaves.

Guess that means it's time to stop.

I pause for a moment before stomping my way over to a tree with a dark, fat trunk, and I push her up against it. My hand is still over her mouth, but I can tell that her new cries and whimpers are those of pain as the bark digs into her cheek and chest. The front of my body is pressed tightly against her back, squishing her between myself and the tree. I lean forward so that my lips are against her ear, breath tickling her skin.

As I speak my harsh words, I can't even recognize my own voice. I sound so..evil, cruel...lustful. "I'm going to let you go. Try to scream, I'll kill you. Try to run, I'll kill you. Don't try anything slick, because I sure as hell will make you pay. Understand?"

Rin mumbles something inaudible, and something warm and wet starts to drip over my hands.

She's crying.

But I can't take the risk of her running away. I press her harder against the tree and growl, "_Understand_!?"

She starts nodding and tries to talk, but her voice is still muffled.

Eh well. Close enough.

It actually...kinda hurts to see her in pain like this. And to think that...I caused it. Not a very good feeling.

Slowly, I remove my hand from her mouth and let go of her waist, hesitantly taking a few steps back. She's shaking viciously with fear, and as she drops to the ground, I can hear her choking sobs. Rin doesn't even bother to look up at me. I don't even think she knows it's me, honestly, since she hasn't seen my face yet and since my voice was so mean just a moment ago.

"I-I'm sorry..." She lifts a hand to wipe her eyes. "I-I wasn't gonna tell anyone..."

What? Who does she think I am? I didn't do anything bad, did I? I mean, besides kidnapping her, of course.

Technically, though, it wouldn't could as kidnapping because I haven't tied her down so she can't get away.

Yea. My suckish explanations don't defend me in any way.

"I promise I'll behave!" Rin grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me closer so that our noses are brushing. And the moment her gaze meets mine, her eyes widen to the size of saucers and red dusts her cheeks. She pushes me back. "L-Len?"

I narrow my eyes. "Yea."

"Why...I mean, how..." She stumbles over her words awkwardly, glancing up at me through thick eyelashes. "You were so nice and..."

"And what!?" I shout, rage building up inside me. I'm totally seething with anger right now. Rin is beautiful and pure, and I want her to be mine. All mine. But she's got...what is it, now? Two guys?...after her that will get in my way.

"You...threatened me," Rin squeaks. "You didn't mean it...did you?"

"If you don't give me what I want, then yes, I did mean it," I say quickly, crossing my arms and leaning away from her where I crouch on my knees.

Rin takes a look around for a moment, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Then, she looks back to me, her voice small. "But...here? In the woods?"

My face feels like it's on fire. "I don't want that, pervert!" I exclaim. My conscience states otherwise.

_Yes, you do._

I push back the thoughts, and lower my hood so she can see my face more clearly. My hair sticks up in funny angles from the static of my clothes. "All I want from you at the moment, Rin, are some answers."

Her eyes widen in fear and she starts twiddling her thumbs. "Uh..."

"Listen." I stand up and look down at her through a cold gaze. "We can do this the easy way, or I can beat it out of you in a very romantic way." My hands travel down to the zipper of my dark pants, and I add, "It's your choice."

Rin flashes her palms in surrender and leans back against the tree trunk, as though she were trying to get farther away from me. It totally wasn't working. She murmurs, "I-I can just tell you, I suppose..."

"Wise choice." I shrink back down to be in front of her on my knees. "First, I want to know. Who's been abusing you?"

"I-I never said anyone was..." She drops her gaze to stare at the ground.

I reach forward and grab her face with my hands, turning it so she had to look at me. Concern laces my voice as I speak to her softly; I can honestly say I don't think I've ever been worried for someone like I've been for her. I still think it's just that I want to claim her as my own. "Just a minute ago you were begging for your life. Who did you think I was?"

Her voice is a hoarse whisper. "Akaito..."

"Who?"

"The guy you beat up a little bit ago. He...he's been doing this for a while now," she tells me.

I tilt my head to one side and release her face. "Doing what, exactly?"

"Do I need to explain it?" The pain in her teary eyes speaks for itself. Her bottom lip quivers, and small whimpers escape from her throat. She's still shivering from the mere thoughts of the terrible deeds she's been a victim of.

I blink. Something that cruel happens to her on a regular basis? But she looks so kind. Who would want to hurt her?

_You would! Just a minute ago, you wanted to rape her!_

With passion! Not because I'm evil!

_Whatever. You keep telling yourself that to make you feel better about your pathetic existence._

"And who the hell is Mikuo?" I suddenly ask harshly.

She jumps a little. "H-how do you know about..." Rin's face becomes harsh and accusing. "You were spying on me?!"

I cross my arms. "I never said that," I huff, blowing some of the bangs out of my eyes stubbornly.

Rin smirks. "Should I be flattered?"

"Maybe you should tell me who the hell Mikuo is before you regret ever being born," I snap.

My threats obviously work on her. She gasps, then takes in a deep breath. "Mikuo Hatsune is the son of the CEO of a very popular company. He must have millions - no, billions - of dollars. My brother wants his corporation to team up with the Hatsunes, but they will only agree on certain terms, none of which we can meet. So the only other way...is to tempt them by getting to their son."

I clench my hand into a fist in frustration. Stupid Mikuo.

"Then where does Akaito come in to this?" I ask.

She sighs again. "He's associated with another business, one that is a rival to the Hatsunes. He's trying to convince me to get my brother to sign a contract to be business partners, but my brother really hates him. It's...it's really complicated to explain."

"But you...how do you feel about this?" I press, leaning closer to her face.

"I think I'm being used, by my brother and by Akaito, just for the sake of their business and their money," she mutters darkly.

"So...you're the perfect little sister of Rinto Kagami, am I right?"

"Far from perfect." Her laugh is one of pain and sarcasm. "I...I'm sixteen, and I've been caught in this triangle for three years. This has been going on for _three_ years. _Three years_, Len. I'm sixteen, have been forced to do...er...dirty things...and I've never even had a proper kiss! What did I do to deserve this life?"

A smirk forms from my lips. "I might be willing to change things for you a bit, Rinny."

"You think you can run over me, too?" she challenges, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Try me."

"Don't mind if I do." I move closer to her and push her shoulders back against the tree. Before I can even meet her lips, she grabs the sleeves of my hoodie and pulls me towards her.

"I think I might end up to be the one who teaches _you_ some new tricks, shota," Rin snickers.

"Don't ever call me that," I growl playfully.

She gasps as I press my lips to hers, taking the moment to plunge my tongue deep into her mouth. I move myself over so that my knees are on either side of her legs, pinning her down so she can't get up even if she wanted to. Her hands found their way to my neck, then to the band I use to hold my hair up in its ponytail. She yanks it out and tosses it to the side, her fingers tangling in my golden-blonde locks as they fall around my shoulders. I tilt my head to the right as far as I can, using my tongue to take full control of the kiss. She shoves herself closer to me with hunger - hunger for a true relationship that only I might be able to give her - and out of surprise, I go tumbling back, landing with her on top of me.

"Len, after all that I've been through, do you really think I'll be that easy to take control of?" she murmurs against my lips, before kissing me again.

She looks pure.

But deep down...I think Rin is just like me.

* * *

_**So Rin's caught in the middle of business rivalry. And in the world that we live in, obviously romance is the easiest way for temptation, which explains the whole situation with her and Mikuo and Akaito. And as for her relationship with Len, well...what do you expect from a lustful pair of teens? **_

_**Yea. Sorry if the storyline's starting to suck xD**_

_**So...the more reviews, the faster the updates. (: tell me what you thought!**_

_**(:Mizune **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for your reviews, everyone! And here are some replies, since it's only polite;)**_

_**Oh, and did I mention that today my spring break begins!? Yay~ 9ish WHOLE DAYS without school! Which will hopefully mean more stories and more updates;)**_

_**Now for the replies.**_

_**miranlin: Thank you so much(:(:(: **_

_**Sheshe-AnimeLuver: Nope, there's gonna be some kind of scandal in a lot of business. Rin seems like she's got a good life, but it's teaching her the wrong things in life, which I think you can tell;) Thanks for the review, and here's that update!(:**_

_**Jessi-chan: Ha! XD Your reviews crack me up so much XD I'm so glad you're reading! (: And I know how you feel! I blush when I write romance scenes, and when I read them :P It could be just that you're young, but I'm a few years older than you and I still have that reaction X3 And yea...I wouldn't read an M rated if I were you. I read one...and I picked the wrong one because it was just so...unbelievably...detailed. I'm scarred:P Thanks so much for your reviews!(:**_

_**RandomD: Thanks sooo much!(:**_

_**Pinkiepunkies: Thank you for speaking up and telling me what you think. It means a lot.(:**_

_**Guest: Here's my update!(:**_

_**Lennylovesrinny02: *coughs* Glad you enjoyed it;) Aaand here's an update.**_

_**Zfh2: Thank you for your review, and for everything you said(: **_

_**Shota-Kun: Le gasp! I am in the presence of the master! Oh noes! D: :P Thanks for your praise!(:**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Far from perfect." Her laugh is one of pain and sarcasm. "I...I'm sixteen, and I've been caught in this triangle for three years. This has been going on for three years. Three years, Len. I'm sixteen, have been forced to do...er...dirty things...and I've never even had a proper kiss! What did I do to deserve this life?"_

_A smirk forms from my lips. "I might be willing to change things for you a bit, Rinny."_

_"You think you can run over me, too?" she challenges, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Try me."_

_"Don't mind if I do." I move closer to her and push her shoulders back against the tree. Before I can even meet her lips, she grabs the sleeves of my hoodie and pulls me towards her._

_"I think I might end up to be the one who teaches you some new tricks, shota," Rin snickers._

_"Don't ever call me that," I growl playfully._

_She gasps as I press my lips to hers, taking the moment to plunge my tongue deep into her mouth. I move myself over so that my knees are on either side of her legs, pinning her down so she can't get up even if she wanted to. Her hands found their way to my neck, then to the band I use to hold my hair up in its ponytail. She yanks it out and tosses it to the side, her fingers tangling in my golden-blonde locks as they fall around my shoulders. I tilt my head to the right as far as I can, using my tongue to take full control of the kiss. She shoves herself closer to me with hunger - hunger for a true relationship that only I might be able to give her - and out of surprise, I go tumbling back, landing with her on top of me._

_"Len, after all that I've been through, do you really think I'll be that easy to take control of?" she murmurs against my lips, before kissing me again._

_She looks pure._

_But deep down...I think Rin is just like me._

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

So...this random, beautiful girl I met only a few hours ago is lying on top of me, with her lips on mine. Her arms rest on either side of my head to keep herself propped up, while I lay my head on my hands as relaxed as I could ever be. Rin's movements are gentle and controlled; I can tell she knows what she's doing. I keep my eyes closed and just let her do her thing.

I totally should've flipped her over and taken charge. Why? Well, she decides to sit up and put an end to our special moment.

Slowly, Rin shifts off me and leans back on her knees. "I have something important to do..." she murmurs, clasping her hands together and staring down at her lap.

"More important than me?" I smirk as she gives me a half-hearted glare.

"You expect me to set aside my life for a juvenile delinquent?" she retorts, her cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief. Rin doesn't care if I beat people up; she's only concerned with how I treat her.

"Aww..." I place my hand over my heart and lurch backwards as though she's just struck me. "That hurt...right here!" I gasp a couple of times, like I'm fighting for air.

Rin giggles. Did I mention this girl has the most angelic voice, and her laughter is just as beautiful? Her cheeks are flushed a little bit as she stands up and stares down at me, extending her arm to offer me a hand. "Get up, shota," she snaps with feigned anger.

I grin up at her and snatch her hand, holding her wrist tight. My actual plan was to drag her back down with me, but she's a lot stronger than I anticipated. One would never think that such a scrawny girl like her would be able to yank me up off the ground...and even more shocking, I actually think she pulled my arm out of its socket.

Bet she'll be a lot of fun to toy around with.

As I rub my shoulder, Rin takes my hand and starts pulling me after her. "I have to go to the bakery. The Hatsunes are coming over tonight, and they need to be treated well."

I speed up just enough so that I can be walking alongside her, and my arm slowly finds a place around her waist, pulling her just a little bit closer to me. "I don't think meeting with the Hatsunes is the best idea..." I tell her confidently.

Rin turns to glance up in my eyes. "Why is that...?" she prompts, trying to hide a smirk.

My hand squeezes at her hip, and I finger her belt until my thumb slips into her skirt so I can have contact with her skin. I lean forward so that my lips are against her soft mat of golden blonde hair and whisper, "Because you're mine."

"Oh? What more could I expect from a horny teenage boy?" she scoffs.

"Well if that's the way you're gonna be..." I mutter, scooting closer to her and burying my nose in her hair. My lips find her skin, and I gently bite at her ear while she starts shivering with little spasms.

"Mmm...Ah...ah! Len-_eh_! Stop it!" Rin protests, but she doesn't make any moves in an attempt to get away; in fact, I think she's pushing herself into me. But her giggles slowly die away, and her amused expression hardens. "Seriously, Len, stop."

I decide to listen, since her voice suddenly lost all humor, and I move so that I'm no longer kissing her. My arm is still around her waist, though. I give her a gently nudge and ask, "Why?"

Rin sighs, and drops her gaze to stare at her feet. "For one, I barely even know you. I'm probably only doing this because...well, I honestly don't know why I'm doing this."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" I murmur softly.

"We're too young to know what love is..." Her voice cracks with pain, and she turns her head in the other direction so she won't have to look at me. "I mean...I've been abused my entire life for this sort of thing. I guess...I'm just kinda jumping at the chance to have romantic relations with the one guy who isn't a business partner or rival. And the one guy who decides to play hero, at that." She chuckles a little.

I snort. "Would you rather I left it alone? Had I not taken that jerk down, you'd probably be where?" I demand, pulling her even closer at the thought of what that red-haired pedophile would be doing to her right now.

She stays quiet, and it takes a moment for her quivering to stop. Then, she takes in a rugged breath and lets it out. "A-and the other reason...why we have to stop this..." Rin pauses before squeaking out the rest of her sentence. "If I end up having feelings for you, but have to seduce Mikuo into becoming a business partner...it'll just hurt even worse."

I force her to stop walking, using my free hand to take her chin between my index finger and thumb and tilt her head back so she has to look at me. My eyes burn with intensity, and my voice is back to being the cruel one from earlier when I first threatened her.

"How about I establish a couple of rules, then?" I growl, leaning even closer to her face. "You touch Mikuo, I hurt _you_. Mikuo lays a hand on you, I _kill_ him. Does that sound fair?"

"But I..."

I cut her off. "Rin, I'm willing to bet you all I've got that Mikuo can't do this." My lips find hers in a vicious kiss, her mouth parted enough to allow my tongue access right away. And the very instant I come in contact with her, Rin's whole body shudders as though an electric current is pulsing down her spine. That's what I meant. Mikuo won't be able to give her that spark.

At least, I hope not.

She frees herself from my grip and backs away once she's satisfied, flashing me an angry glare. "You're not gonna make this any easier for me, you know that?"

"Shut up, Rin. I don't want anyone else to have you. You. Are. Mine. Don't make me take you by force," I threaten coldly, balling my hand into a fist.

"Like I told Akaito, I don't bend to the will of jerks who think they own me," Rin growls in response, her eyes glittering with fire.

"Are you back-talking me?" I ask, taking a step forward to close the distance and snaking my fingers around her wrist. I yank her towards me, squeezing tight enough to leave bruises.

Rin avoids my gaze. "Maybe..."

I tighten my hold and twist her arm around a little, until this strange demon girl starts chuckling and grinning at me, making these sexy noises from deep within her throat. "It better not happen again."

"You have no right, you sorry bas-_ah_, AH!" Her voice rises up in a high note as she shrieks out from my actions. "Okay! Okay! Okay! _Okay_~!" Her words come out in a flurry, a shrill screech erupting from her throat as I spin her arm around even farther.

"That's what I thought..." I snarl, letting her go briefly before grabbing her by her arm, just above her elbow and yanking her after me. "Let's get back to the trail."

"Well, okay, jerkwad..." Rin didn't have any choice but to follow me.

Once we reach the main trail, I take her back towards the civilized area where we originally met. We walk in complete silence - mostly because she's too afraid to speak, though. I feel kind of bad. I didn't mean to scare her, but...hell. The girl needs to learn not to talk back to her boyfriend.

Yea, I just decided we're dating. I don't care what she has to say about it because...well, she can't do anything about it.

Whatever. As long as Rin doesn't go betraying me, things will be just fine. I'll be the same gentle, loving Len that I was in the first place.

"Here is where we part ways," I tell her, yanking her towards me one more time. "But I'll be watching you, so don't even think about doing something with another guy, got it!? Because I'll be two steps behind, ready to take the pervert out. And your punishment won't be far behind."

"Okay..." she whispers hoarsely, squeezing her eyes shut so a few tears slide down her cheeks. I wonder...she was so excited to be with me moments before; now she's all upset. There's definitely something missing here.

I tilt her chin up. "I love you." And I lean in to plant a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away and signaling for her to leave.

As Rin's figure fades into the distance, I hear her softly murmur, "You don't even know me..."

::::::

The Hatsunes arrived a little while ago, and they were given a warm welcome into the Kagami household. Rin was the one to greet them at the door and lead them to the dining room, where a homemade meal had been prepared and set on the table. The two people - a man with deep blue hair and a girl with teal twin tails - entered first, wearing expensive and formal attire, and she smiled and laughed with them as though she knew them for years. A teenager about Rin's age followed the older people, wearing a suit and tie to match his sea-green hair. She immediately turned on her flirt-mode, moving over to give him a firm handshake and probably flashing him one of her captivating smiles.

Must be that Mikuo guy. And even worse...the pervert decides to start checking her out. I'll have to be sure to keep an eye on that jerk.

Anyway, they all settle at the table for dinner, and of course, Rin and Mikuo end up sitting across from each other where they can lovingly gaze into each other's eyes~

Ugh. I need to quit thinking like this. This moron is so dead when I get my hands on him.

Obviously, I'm too far away to hear exactly what's being said, because I have to sit at a distance so they don't see me. But it looks likes this dinner date is going well. The parents - I assume the two elder Hatsunes are Mikuo's parents - are laughing and chatting with Rinto, while Rin and the little teal-haired pervert eat in silence, with the occasional grin back and forth.

Wait. What?

I squint and take a few steps forward, trying to keep my shelter in the bush. Rin just...nudged his foot with hers. And he returns the action. They're smiling, and kicking each other.

Rin, you moron. _What_ did I tell you earlier?

Dinner ends after what seems like two hours later, after eating some sort of sweets Rin picked up from the bakery earlier. Rinto shakes everyone's hands and bids them a good day before leaving his little sister with the trio. She speaks to the older pair before turning to Mikuo, who extends his arms to offer her a hug.

Oh, no. She didn't just hug him back.

_My_ Rin. _My_ property. No one else can touch her. They do.._.they die_.

* * *

_**Yup. So Len's personality is everywhere...what is it called, Yandere?**_

_**Yea...eating a spoonful of peanut butter as I finish this (Yes, I eat peanut butter straight from the jar. I know, I'm a FREAK.) and I was just thinking that if I were a Vocaloid, my character item would definitely be a jar of peanut butter. What would yours be? :P**_

_**Anyways, more reviews mean quicker updates. My goal is to reach 42 reviews before I update again. Because 42 is the answer to the universe and makes me lose the game.**_

_**Bye guys, and until next time!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Um.**_

_**.**_

_**I surpassed my goal of 42 reviews OVERNIGHT!? **_

_**Thankyouthankyouthankyou! (Normally I despise jumbling words together like that, but I made an exception!~)**_

_**I LOVE each and every one of you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! HUGGLES TO ALL OF YOU! **_

_**So I decided to stop trying to finish the first chapter of my Luka and Gakupo fic just to update this again as quickly as possible as a thanks to every single one of you guys! Thank you, thank you!**_

_**Jessi-Chan gave me an idea in her review. I'm not saying what it was...but Muahahaha! Let the RinxLen romance begin. :{3 - See, this guy has a mustache. Picture him twirling it with an evil laugh. That's better:3**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_The Hatsunes arrived a little while ago, and they were given a warm welcome into the Kagami household. Rin was the one to greet them at the door and lead them to the dining room, where a homemade meal had been prepared and set on the table. The two people - a man with deep blue hair and a girl with teal twin tails - entered first, wearing expensive and formal attire, and she smiled and laughed with them as though she knew them for years. A teenager about Rin's age followed the older people, wearing a suit and tie to match his sea-green hair. She immediately turned on her flirt-mode, moving over to give him a firm handshake and probably flashing him one of her captivating smiles._

_Must be that Mikuo guy. And even worse...the pervert decides to start checking her out. I'll have to be sure to keep an eye on that jerk._

_Anyway, they all settle at the table for dinner, and of course, Rin and Mikuo end up sitting across from each other where they can lovingly gaze into each other's eyes~_

_Ugh. I need to quit thinking like this. This moron is so dead when I get my hands on him._

_Obviously, I'm too far away to hear exactly what's being said, because I have to sit at a distance so they don't see me. But it looks likes this dinner date is going well. The parents - I assume the two elder Hatsunes are Mikuo's parents - are laughing and chatting with Rinto, while Rin and the little teal-haired pervert eat in silence, with the occasional grin back and forth._

_Wait. What?_

_I squint and take a few steps forward, trying to keep my shelter in the bush. Rin just...nudged his foot with hers. And he returns the action. They're smiling, and kicking each other._

_Rin, you moron. What did I tell you earlier?_

_Dinner ends after what seems like two hours later, after eating some sort of sweets Rin picked up from the bakery earlier. Rinto shakes everyone's hands and bids them a good day before leaving his little sister with the trio. She speaks to the older pair before turning to Mikuo, who extends his arms to offer her a hug._

_Oh, no. She didn't just hug him back._

_My Rin. My property. No one else can touch her. They do...they die._

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

"Len, you seem out of it."

I jolt, shaking my head slightly and blinking several times before turning to look at Kaito with a confused expression. Then, my relaxed feeling vanishes as I think to the real reason I'm so stressed. I tilt my head back against the brick wall and close my eyes with a heavy sigh.

Yesterday, even after a strong death threat, Rin still decided to go all lovey dovey with that Mikuo prick.

Even after I threatened to _kill_ the pervert, and to _hurt_ her.

That is one strange girl.

"I don't want to talk about it," I drawl out slowly, lifting a hand to run it through my silky golden hair. (I decided to leave it all down today, since it gives me a more rugged and less...shota-ish look. Unfortunately, my big blue girlish eyes still make me all cuddly looking. Some people will just never accept that I'm just not that kind of person...)

"Is that blonde chick from yesterday the only thing you can think about?" the blue-haired ice cream lover asks, leaning over just enough to poke me in the side with his elbow. "Hmmm? Hmm? Hmmmmmmm~?"

"Dear God, Kai, you're so annoying. Just shut the hell up," I snap, slapping his hand away as he tries to shake me by grasping my shoulders.

"So it _is_ a girl?"

I open my eyes to look up at Gakupo as he stands over me, a smirk spread across his face. His hip is cocked out to the side, and I have to admit...he kinda looks like a girl with that flowing purple hair of his. He really should get it cut.

"Did you bring the snacks?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"Um, yea. Here, take the stupid banana." Gakupo drops the yellow fruit onto my lap. Unfortunately, it hits me a little awkwardly right _there_, and I cringe slightly in pain before taking my favorite snack and peeling it.

Hells yea. Operation "_Avoid Questions About Rin Kagami_" successful.

"But-but~!" Kaito leaps up and flails his arms in frustration. "Where's my ice cream?!"

"Calm down, freak. Piko will be here in a second with it." Gakupo whips out his pocket knife, the glistening blade flinging open. He digs it into his purplish fruit to cut a piece.

"Humph. Fine." Kaito pouts, plopping down at my side and crossing his arms.

"Uh, hey Len?" Still chewing a bite of banana, I turn to the white haired kid as he makes his way towards us, an ice cream cone in each hand - one, quite tall from several scoops. "There's a g-_ah_!" Piko's foot catches on...nothing, actually - the second time the moron tripped on air - and he lurches forward, collapsing to the ground. Looks like his hands and knees must've gotten pretty scratched up, too, from the small stains of blood that form on the concrete.

"_Nooooooooo_~! The ice cream! The poor, poor ice cream!" Kaito wails, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face.

"Oh, shut up, Emo-San, we can get you some more," Gakupo scolds, not trying at all to hide his smile.

"Utatane! What were you saying before gravity decided to give you a hug?" I ask as I approach him, smirking. Why hide the fact that this idiot is a klutz? It's pretty hilarious.

The feminine boy has shifted to be sitting down, legs crossed. His two different colored eyes are glistening with pain. He twirls the end of his USB cord on his index finger, face turning pink from embarrassment. "That girl from yesterday...?" he begins, trailing off as though he doesn't want me to yell at him.

"What about her?" I prompt, eating a bit more of my banana.

"I think she might be out there..." Piko points over his shoulder with his thumb.

I stiffen up a little before taking one last bite of my favorite snack in the world and tossing it into a metal trash can. My movements are swift as I carry myself out of the darkness of the alley and into the sunlight and warmth of the streets. "I'll see you guys later," I tell them half-heartedly. Immediately, I rake my gaze over the pedestrians, looking for that familiar golden hair.

And then I see her.

God, she's so beautiful. Even from a distance, the radiance of her face seems to catch me off guard. Today, she's wearing a bouncy golden bow to match her hair, along with a white tank that fits her skinny frame and shows off her body in all the right places. Her denim shorts are tight and short enough to leave her slender legs available for all to see.

Better stop now, before I start drooling.

She turns her back to me and starts talking to someone, before tilting her head back in laughter. At first, my heart drops. But then the sinking feeling is replaced with pure hatred and rage. I clench my hand into a fist.

Stupid Mikuo.

The teal-haired guy holds the door open for her, and she walks in, willingly letting him take her hand in his as he leads her into the restaurant.

I spin around on my heel, fast-walking back towards my group of delinquent friends.

"Woah, Len. Is everything okay? You're all red and stuff..." Gakupo says in surprise as I storm over to stand with them.

"Emo-San, give me your hat. Gakupo, shades." I hold out each of my hands, one pointed at the purple-haired samurai and the other at the depressed ice cream addict. I snake my fingers around Gakupo's sunglasses, and hold Kaito's black hat by the bill. I lower my head down so that my mess of hair hangs over my face and gather it all in the cap before situating it on my head. Then, I slip the sunglasses on to be perched on the bridge of my nose. No one will recognize me now.

"Kagamine, what's going on?" Gakupo demands, grabbing me by the arm.

I rip away from him, tempted to knock the guy in the face. "I have an issue to..._attend_ to." The coldness in my eyes must have told them not to question me any more.

I sprint out of the alley once more, crossing the street and reaching the restaurant that Mikuo and Rin had gone into. Pushing the door open, I walk in as calmly and collectively as I can. A waitress greets me the moment I approach the register.

"Just one?" she asks politely, her auburn eyes full of kindness.

"Yes," I mutter, low enough that my voice doesn't sound too feminine. Yes, I sound like a little girl. I'm not ashamed to admit it, because, well...the people who meet me - especially the _women_ - know that I'm about as _far_ from a girl as any man could possibly get.

"Right this way." She flashes me a smile as she takes a menu in her hands and starts leading me towards an empty table.

There! There's Rin!

"Uh, Miss?" I ask hesitantly. "Could I please have a seat by the window over here?"

The waitress grins. "Of course! Here you are." I slip into the booth, taking the laminated menu from her. "I'll be back to take your order in a minute." She spins around, the long silky red hair in a ponytail dancing behind her as she walks off.

I tune myself in to Rin's conversation then, pretending to stare at the list of food when, in reality, I'm glaring daggers at Mikuo.

"It's amazing how much we have in common!" Rin exclaims excitedly.

Mikuo laughs. "I know! I never would've thought! I'm so glad I got the chance to get to know you."

Stupid Mikuo. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but geez. The guy's too full of himself.

"I know." Rin says her words as sexy as she can, giggling like a little school girl. "You know, Mikuo, I was thinking..."

"Yea..?" He rests his chin on the palm of his hands, elbows on the table. His cheeks turn a little pink.

"Maybe...maybe we could hang out a little more?" Rin says shakily. I think I can hear a little fear hidden in her voice.

Good. She's so gonna get it when Mikuo leaves. And then I'll deal with him.

Mikuo leans back against the seat. "I was actually gonna say the same thing!"

"Really? You think it's going this well?" The golden-haired girl asks happily.

"Better than well." He reaches across the table to take her hand, and draws circles on her skin with his thumb. A darker blush starts to dust his cheeks. Mikuo's eyes shine like stars as he gazes at her. "I think we actually might have a future. I've never met a person that I can just click with right away."

Rin tilts her head to one side. I can't tell if she's blushing, though, because her back is to me. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time, Mikuo."

"Are you ready to order?"

I snap my head in the direction of my waitress, standing beside my table with a small notepad in her hand.

"I'll just have a small Dr. Pepper for now, thanks." I blink and give her a tiny nod to signal for her to leave.

"-movie next week," Mikuo was saying when I was able to listen in again.

"I think that's a great idea!" exclaims Rin, her hand clenching his even tighter. "I can't wait!"

"Let's talk about that later." Mikuo winks. "I'd love to hear more about you."

_I'd love to hear more about you_, I mock inwardly. This guy is so predictable. Moron.

Rin takes in a deep breath and shifts in her chair. "Well, I'm sure you already know that I'm heir to my family's company. I honestly hate all this business stuff, but I can't let my brother down."

Mikuo sighs. "I hate this business crap, too. My parents are really excited for me to inherit everything, but..."

"I know how you feel."

"Here's your Dr. Pepper." The waitress sets a glass on my table and clasps her hands together behind her back. "Have you made a choice, yet?"

I turn to look at her and try to keep my voice deeper so Rin won't recognize it. "Actually, I don't think I'll be eating anything. Can I just have the check?"

The girl cocks her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. But let me know if you change your mind."

I mutter 'thanks' as her clacking heels carry her away.

"Ha. You're so funny." Rin shakes her head as she bites out the words sarcastically, but there's a hint of laughter within her voice.

"You know I'm right." Mikuo's eyes glow as he gazes back at her, resting his chin on the palms of his hands once again.

"Are not! Oranges are so much better than leeks!" the pretty blonde girl laughs, leaning over the table.

"Name one reason!"

"I could name twenty!"

"Prove it!" The teal-haired boy leans closer to her, a smile gracing his features.

Rin gets closer, her voice nearly too quiet for me to hear. "I will."

And I drop my soda. The glass tips over, sending the drink to flood over the table and all over my lap. The loving 'couple' turns in surprise to stare at me, along with everyone else in the restaurant. My waitress bounds over with a white towel to start wiping up the mess, and I stand up and leave her to it, clutching the little check she dropped as I storm up to the register to pay.

Mikuo.

The douche.

He actually had the nerve to kiss her.

Right in front of me!

Sure, it hasn't been a full kiss with tongue and whatnot, but still.

After paying for my drink, I leave the place and find a spot to lean against the wall. I don't bother to clean up the mess all over my shirt and pants. That would take too long, and I have to be here to catch Rin before she can leave.

At least she didn't recognize me. That's the good thing.

But...what will I do to her when I get her, hm? Good question. I think I could have a lot of fun with this. To be fair, I did give her a warning, and she was dumb enough to ignore it. So when she wakes, tied up in my apartment, she kinda brought it on herself.

I close my eyes and let my head hit the wall. Time to wait...

::::::

"I can't believe you! You're such a jerk!"

Rin's friendly laugh pulls me out of my thoughts as she and Mikuo leave the restaurant, quite a while later. I had been resting just a few feet from the door, waiting for her to finally finish with her 'date.' I turn to watch the pair as they pause a few feet away.

"I'm sorry you disagree," Mikuo replies sarcastically, sticking out his tongue.

Rin clutches at her stomach as she laughs again. Mikuo joins her, and once they calm down, Rin ducks her head. "Thank you. For everything today."

"It was my pleasure," Mikuo replies.

The girl leans up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Saturday, then."

Mikuo grins like a dork. "Yea...okay."

They go their separate ways after what seems like a long, lingering goodbye. Mikuo turns to go one direction and Rin, the other.

Perfect.

I trail after her, taking off my sunglasses and hooking them in the front of my shirt.*

Rin glances around a few times as though trying to keep a lookout for something dangerous, and as she walks, her pace gets quicker and quicker.

Heh. She knows she's in trouble...

As we near the alley where my friends and I often hang out, I reach forward to grab her wrist and pull her into the darkness after me. Rin doesn't have a chance to scream, or even gasp, before I fling her up against the wall. One of my hands covers her throat, while the other keeps her small wrist pinned against the bricks. The hat I'm wearing topples to the ground from the sudden movements, and my hair falls into my face.

Rin's expression went from one of fear and shock to a smirk and glistening eyes.

I get so close that our noses brush, and I growl, "You've been a very bad girl, Rinny."

* * *

_**A little rushed here at the end because my iPod's about to die, so no long notes.):**_

_***I dunno how to describe the action of hooking glasses to the front of a shirt. I'll just hope you know what I mean.**_

_**More reviews mean faster updates! Thanks sooo much, guys!(:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So...Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're what keep this story going! (I was actually gonna update [Desperation] but this fic keeps dragging my attention away.)**_

_**I'll do review replies in another chapter sometime, but just know that each and every one of your reviews mean a lot! I would PM you guys, but I'm really not allowed to, so I pick and choose very specific people so I won't get in trouble for doing it too much. (?)**_

_**WARNING: IT GETS STEAMY! Not enough to classify as M rated, I hope. But to be fair, you have a warning. So don't come crying to me if you read more than you're comfortable with. This whole chapter is just RinxLen romance. Kinda a filler, but not entirely, because you learn more about Rin's split personality. So enjoy.**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_The girl leans up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Saturday, then."_

_Mikuo grins like a dork. "Yea...okay."_

_They go their separate ways after what seems like a long, lingering goodbye. Mikuo turns to go one direction and Rin, the other._

_Perfect._

_I trail after her, taking off my sunglasses and hooking them in the front of my shirt.*_

Rin _glances around a few times as though trying to keep a lookout for something dangerous, and as she walks, her pace gets quicker and quicker._

_Heh. She knows she's in trouble..._

_As we near the alley where my friends and I often hang out, I reach forward to grab her wrist and pull her into the darkness after me. Rin doesn't have a chance to scream, or even gasp, before I fling her up against the wall. One of my hands covers her throat, while the other keeps her small wrist pinned against the bricks. The hat I'm wearing topples to the ground from the sudden movements, and my hair falls into my face._

_Rin's expression went from one of fear and shock to a smirk and glistening eyes._

_I get so close that our noses brush, and I growl, "You've_ _been a very bad girl, Rinny."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

Rin's eyes are half-closed as she gazes at me, and while they're glittering with the pain of my hand pressing against her throat, they also shine with mischief. Her voice is soft and sexy as she whispers, "You really need to control your urges, Lenny. Seems you have a thing for pinning me against walls."

"Don't be a tease," I growl, tightening my grip around her neck, more than hard enough to leave bruises.

"You think that hurts?" she challenges weakly. It may not hurt to her, but she's still slowly suffocating. "It doesn't. I like it." Rin smiles, and her gaze travels down to my lips as though she expects me to kiss her.

Fat chance.

I lean closer to her, nose brushing against hers. My face is flushed pink from the mere thought of this girl. She's so different from the others that I've been with. What makes her like this? I slowly snarl out, "_What_ did I tell you about Mikuo?"

Rin chuckles and inhales deeply, the sound of her breathing growing fainter and fainter. "I think I recall you saying that you'd hurt me if I touched him."

"And _what_ did you do, anyway?" I prompt angrily.

She reaches for me with her free hand, fingertips touching my chin before trailing down the length of my chest. It takes all I've got not to shiver at the feeling. Rin hooks her fingers around one of my belt loops and pulls my body closer.

"I _may_ have hugged him." The golden haired beauty refuses to let go of my clothes, holding me right there so that she can feel my..._ahem_...pressing against her. "Aren't you mad?" she murmurs softly.

"_Mad_ doesn't even begin to describe how..._furious_ I am with you," I snap. But even though I'm angry, I can't keep choking her like this forever. She'd pass out, and I wouldn't be able to have my fun. I release my suffocating grip on her, but I still have my hand clasped around her throat. Not enough to choke, but just enough to hold her firmly.

"Why don't you show me?" Rin asks, face turning pink as sweat drips from her forehead.

Is she getting that excited from being with me?

"The only reason why I won't...is because that's all you want," I snarl, completely releasing her and ripping away from her grip on my belt. My feet carry me back toward where my friends would be waiting...

Rin gasps in surprise, stumbling forward a little. Her voice rises up to be high-pitch in shock. "W-wait!"

I freeze in my tracks. Then, I slowly turn around, my dark blue eyes full of cruelty.

In all honesty, I just expect to be seeing Rin standing a few feet away, looking all lost and desperate. But before I can even fully turn back to her, something smashes into me and I go tumbling backward. The brick wall behind me breaks my fall.

What...?

Realization courses through my body the moment I realize my arms are being held out to the side and my fingers are laced with another's.

Rin...did not just do that.

I close my eyes at the feel of her lips moving against mine, her tongue shoving its way into my mouth before I'm able to willingly grant her access. Her tiny chest presses against me, and the overwhelming scent of citrus fills my nostrils. She angles her head enough to kiss me deeply with more hunger and more desire.

Without warning, I squeeze her hands, yanking her toward me enough to throw her off balance. Rin squeaks in surprise as I flip her around and press her back to the wall. Her eyes gaze up at me in wonder, and she opens and closes her mouth in small, breathless pants.

"Don't ever try that again," I order her coldly.

Rin smirks. "Or what?"

"Not sure yet, but it won't be pretty." I lower my mouth to her neck. At first, the only response I get is a small moan escaping her lips and a smile. But the moment I sink my teeth into her skin, a squeal rips from her throat. I kiss and nip at the same spot, until I'm sure there's a mark that won't be going away anytime soon. As I pull away, Rin looks as me quizzically.

"What was that for?" she asks softly.

I snort. As if she doesn't already know.

"That means that I own you. And no one else can have you," I tell her.

"This doesn't mean I can stop with Mikuo, you know."

"Oh, I know." I narrow my eyes. "Don't worry; that sorry pervert will get his turn."

Rin smirks at me. "I didn't know you swing that way."

I grit my teeth. "Not like that, stupid. I'll beat the guy up sometime soon."

Her play-girl attitude vanishes and is replaced with sudden concern and innocence. "You really shouldn't, Len. It could ruin my brother's business if we don't get the Hatsunes on board. And unless Miku is up for cheating on her husband with my brother, this is our only chance. Business life isn't glamorous; I have to do things I'm not proud of."

"I don't think you understand...it hurts to see you with Mikuo. The jerk is taking what's rightfully mine," I argue.

A smile spreads from ear to ear, and Rin blinks in acknowledgement to my statement. "Trust me. He doesn't even begin to compete with you. He's too nice. I like myself a bit of a bad boy." She winks, and turns to go. "Anyway, I should be getting back to Rinto. I have to explain that Mikuo is the one who did this." Rin points to the hickey I left on her neck.

"Don't try anything stupid, Rin. Because I'll be here to correct you when you do," I warn.

She smirk at me again. "Be my guest to do so." Rin swivels on her heel and takes a few steps, only to halt and glance over her shoulder at me. "Oh, and Len?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you see me, take me to your house or something. I've been getting awfully bored with walls in the alley." Rin winks once more and vanishes.

So, let me name off a few things.

One, the girl _likes_ pain. What is wrong with her!?

Two, Rin prefers me over Mikuo just because he's too kind and good to her.

Three, I think she's trying to make me mad just so I do.._.certain things_ to her.

Dear God. I'm dealing with a masochist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

_**End.**_

_**Yup. So that's that. Let me know what you think! And next chapter, we have Rin's movie date with Mikuo. And we aaaalll know that by Len's personality, he's gonna be there. But will he interfere? How? ;)**_

_**More reviews mean quicker updates! (May not be an update tomorrow, though, cuz I've got family coming up. :D )**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**And I swear...this is getting more and more awkward to write in a boy's POV. Not to mention, I hate switching POVs, so I have to stick to this. *groan***_

_**(:Mizune**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I honestly didn't think this would be so (sorta) popular! You guys are the best!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Jessi-Chan9867 for the amazing ideas she gave me through her reviews and a couple of PMs. So hopefully you will enjoy this :3 MUAHAHAH**_

_**Something funny I just realized...I accidentally made two different Kaitos in this story. You've got your ice cream lover idiot, and then you've got Miku's husband/ Mikuo's dad. Fail. Must. Find. Replacement. For. Second. Kaito.**_

_**Warning: I feel like this is my worst chapter, since I barely got any sleep last night and I'm freaking exhausted. But I really wanted to update before I went to bed. :P**_

_**Now, enjoy.**_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"Don't try anything stupid, Rin. Because I'll be here to correct you when you do," I warn._

_She smirk at me again. "Be my guest to do so." Rin swivels on her heel and takes a few steps, only to halt and glance over her shoulder at me. "Oh, and Len?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Next time you see me, take me to your house or something. I've been getting awfully bored with walls in the alley." Rin winks once more and vanishes._

_So, let me name off a few things._

_One, the girl likes pain. What is wrong with her!?_

_Two, Rin prefers me over Mikuo just because he's too kind and good to her._

_Three, I think she's trying to make me mad just so I do...certain things to her._

_Dear God. I'm dealing with a masochist._

_._

_I think I'm in love._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you boys ready?" I ask, tapping my foot repetitively as I glared at them through narrowed eyes. I'm standing out here in the sun, sporting an orange jacket and black skinny jeans (Yes, I'm a guy and I wear skinny jeans. And no, it doesn't mean I'm gay. It's just comfortable, like a really tight hug.)

Don't judge me.

I left my hair down again today. I actually think I like it better this way. It gives me one of those rugged street-looks. I've also got a dark hat on backwards, because it's one of those sweet gangster signatures. I'm pretty cool, if I do say so myself.

"Ready!" Gakupo speaks for the three of them, giving me a thumbs up and a big smile. He actually tried to put away his long purple locks by shoving his hair down into his hoodie and keeping the hood up. I guess he just didn't want to attract too much attention, and really, with hair that color - and length - that's all he's gonna do.

I nod and lift a hand to beckon them to follow me inside, but I freeze in my spot and give my blue-haired friend a cold glare. "Kaito, you can't bring your own food into a movie theater," I growl, feeling a vein popping on my head. Seriously, how dumb could the guy get?

"But I can't leave it here," he whines, bringing the cone to his lips to lick his ice cream.

I squeeze my eyes shut and speak through gritted teeth. "_Then. Throw. It. In. The. Garbage_."

Kaito gives an exaggerated gasp and holds his ice cream closer. "No~! How could you say such a thing? What did it ever do to you?"

"It's messing with my plans; now give it here!" I hold out my hand and fix him with a deadly stare.

"No~! It's like my best friend!"

Piko raises an eyebrow and mutters, "I thought I was your best friend...?"

Kaito wags a finger at the white-haired boy, laughing, "Second best!" While he's distracted, Gakupo lifts his hand and smacks the precious frozen treat from Kaito's grip. The blue-haired boy squeaks in surprise and leaps back for a moment as though he's not sure how to react, but then he drops to his knees to stare at the melting ice cream on the ground. "How could you?!" he wails, distraught.

I snort. "Shut up, Emo-San, you'll get more later." I cross my arms.

"Hey, Kagamine." Gakupo jerks his head to the right, eyes fixed on something behind me. "Is that the girl?"

I glance over my shoulder, my gaze immediately resting on my beautiful Rin. She's got her golden hair pinned back with royal blue pins, and a bow of a matching color bounces on her head. A white shirt hugs her skinny frame, the sleeves reaching just past her elbows, with a ruffled cerulean skirt fluttering around her legs. And...heh. Weird thing to wear in the middle of summer, even if it's just for looks. A sparkling scarf is wrapped around her neck and hangs down over her chest.

_She's pretty desperate to hide my mark, isn't she_?

A goofy grin threatens to surface, but it vanishes the moment I realize that Mikuo is right beside her. His fingers are laced with hers, and they swing their arms back and forth, laughing and smiling and blushing. He has on a simple tee shirt and khaki shorts, and his sea-green hair is a mess, hanging down into his face.

"That's her." I turn back to them, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Come on. We've got a date to crash."

After the two are well-ahead of us, I lead my gang in. We're careful to not lose sight of them as we make our way to the registers to purchase tickets and snacks.

I pause, a smirk forming on my lips. I glance over at Gakupo. "Okay, so we'd like three medium popcorn-"

"-and an ice cream!"

"-four medium Dr. Peppers..."

"-with another ice cream!"

"-and I want a large...nah, make it an extra large popcorn."

"Don't forget the ice cream!"

I spin around, growling, "Kaito, they don't even have ice cream! Just deal with the popcorn!" Turning back to the brunette lady, I pull out a few bills from my wallet to pay for the whole thing. I'm just nice like that.

So we make our way into the small, dimly lit theater with our arms full of junk food. As we enter, we scan the place for Rin and Mikuo. (Surprisingly, there's only maybe...fifteen people total in that place. Must not be a very popular movie.)

"There!" Piko whispers suddenly. "She's there, in the front."

Sure enough, there's Rin, sitting beside Mikuo, laughing and chatting.

I nod. "Okay. Remember your mission. Utatane, you come over here with me, and Gakupo and Kaito, stay on that side of the theater."

They dip their heads in agreement, and my two taller friends head over to the right side of the movie theater while Piko and I made our way towards Rin and Mikuo. I gesture for the snowy-haired teen in front of me to take a spot in the row behind mine. I shuffle my way over to sit directly behind Mikuo and my Rin, while Piko settles down a few feet away. I drag my gaze over to the other side; Gakupo's sitting in the very back of the place, and Kaito is a little bit closer to us.

We've got them surrounded.

I set my soda in the cup holder at my right and put one arm around the giant bag of buttery popcorn in my lap, fishing out a handful and chewing as loudly as I can. Stupid commercial, loud enough to drown out my obnoxiousness.

"Thanks for paying for me, but you know I could've handled it," Rin was saying when I tuned into their conversation. She turns to Mikuo, a big smile on her face.

The boy shrugs, picking up a piece of popcorn and holding it up to her lips. Rin willingly takes it from him with a small grunt of pleasure. "It's only polite," he tells her.

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Ick, I really hope that when she's batting her eyes at him like that, she's only acting. No girl in her right mind she be interested in a guy who's that polite. _Pfft_. _Stupid_.

"Thank you, Mikuo." She ducks her head. "I've never had anyone treat me like this before."

"You don't deserve to be treated any other way..." Mikuo leans back and puts an arm around her shoulders.

And that's when something lands in his messy teal hair, coming from the right side of the little theater. Then a little object goes flying over his head coming from my left, followed by several little pieces of popcorn coming from either side. I do my best not to laugh as Mikuo turns to see where it's coming from.

As the guy looks over his shoulder at me, I stare up at the screen with huge, innocent eyes as though I had no idea what was going on. But in my mind, I'm dying of laughter.

Mikuo faces the big screen again, and popcorn goes flying once more. This time, however, it's accompanied by the irritated mutters of other people. I decide to deal my own damage, and pick up a few pieces to fling over his head.

This time, Rin swirls around and her gaze meets mine. Her eyes glitter with pure anger as she mouths, "Stop it." There's a bit of a smirk on her face, though, as if she herself is trying not to burst out laughing at our Mikuo abuse.

I wink at her before she turns around again.

"I can't believe I haven't met you until now..." Rin whispers, leaning over until her head rests against Mikuo's shoulder.

"Amazing how perfect it all is, huh?" he murmurs softly, his cheek pressing against her head as he gives her a gentle kiss.

Another wave of popcorn starts raining down. Mikuo's hand clenches into a fist, but he doesn't bother to turn and see who's doing it. I start nibbling more of my buttery snack, flinging a piece every now and then. It's kinda funny, that his neat and silky hair is littered with chunks of popcorn and...is that a Skittle? Wow, Kaito gets extra points for throwing his candy.

When the movie starts, things die down. We all cease to harass the teal-haired leek freak stealing my girl and let them enjoy the show in peace. Well, that is, until I catch Mikuo slipping himself a piece of gum.

_Awh crap._

I glance over to Gakupo and flick my wrist, doing the same to Piko, as a sign to keep throwing popcorn. I start flinging my own at the guy, and this huge rush of little pellets tapping him repetitively in the back of the head must have been the last straw. He whirls around, leaping to his feet and removing his arm from around Rin's shoulders, shouting, "Seriously! Whoever the hell is throwing stuff at me, just stop!"

Rin stares up at him with confused eyes, placing her head on his shoulder as he settles himself again. "Is everything alright?" she asks softly, knowing full well what's going on.

"Just peachy," he growls through gritted teeth. After a moment, her slips his arm around her again.

I narrow my eyes. He wouldn't dare.

Mikuo reaches for her face with his free hand, capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger.

_Don't let him do it, Rin_.

He turns her to face him, and she gazes into his eyes in wonder, mouth parted as though she's not sure what to do next.

_I'll freaking kill him, Rin. Do you want the guy to die?_

Mikuo slowly lowers his face to be closer to hers, his lips slightly parted as he gets nearer to hers. Rin closes her eyes.

_I'm not sitting and watching this_.

I leap to my feet, snatching up my soft drink and ripping off the plastic lid. And, acting on pure adrenaline, I dump the soda all over them. Yes, _them_. I tried to aim only for Mikuo, but Rin got splattered as well. Mikuo takes it like a man, but Rin jumps up and shakes her arms, scattering sticky droplets all over the place. She fixes me with a harsh glare before looking down to Mikuo, who's completely soaked from head to toe. His 'silky' hair is plastered to his face, while he puffs out air in a pout.

"Come on, Mikuo. Let's just go," Rin practically begs, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"No...no...I'm going to the bathroom first to wash this crap off!" he spits out hatefully, glaring at me with eyes full of nothing but hatred.

I smirk at him.

"Good idea." Rin places her hands on his back as she pushes him down the aisle, their drinks and snacks forgotten in the uncomfortable theater chairs. She casts me a look that tells me to follow, and I willingly do so, ignoring the hateful comments of the other people in the place.

"Psst, Kagamine!"

My attention snaps over to look at Gakupo, who's giving me a thumbs up. I shake my head slowly before walking out where bright light washes over me. It's almost blinding, compared to that dark theater. I see Mikuo heading over to push open the door to the boys' bathroom, and he vanishes inside. Almost immediately, two small hands clutch the fabric on my jacket and shove me against the wall.

"What the _hell_ was that!?" Rin demands fiercely through gritted teeth.

"He can't be taking what's rightfully mine, now can he, Rinny?" I reply mockingly, a smirk forming on my lips. Sometimes, I swear that's the only thing I know how to do.

Rin pushes me harder against the pale walls, standing up on her tip-toes to be right in my face. "Len, don't be stupid. I'm only doing this to see if he'll convince his parents to merge with my brother's company."

"The feelings are very real to him," I snarl back.

She chuckles. "Is someone _jealous~_?" she prompts in a teasing voice. Rin looks as though she's going to say something else, but she leaps away in a sudden spasm. "Dammit, Len! You got ice down my shirt!"

"Did I?" I move one of my hands to touch her belly. "Let me get it for you."

"Hell no!" Rin moves farther away, shoving her hand down her shirt and fishing around. "You just want an excuse to touch me. _Inappropriately_."

"Is that a problem?"

Rin narrows her eyes for a moment before pulling out a tiny ice cube and dropping it to the floor. She smooths the wrinkles from her shirt before looking back at me. "Listen. I really...really enjoy spending time with you, but don't interfere in my life. If you don't like me hanging out with Mikuo, take it out on me when you and I are alone. But don't mess with anything else...please. I can't...I can't risk upsetting Rinto. Again."

The door squeaks as Mikuo steps out of the bathroom, partially cleaned up from my...accident. As I stare at him, muffling laughter, something comes down hard on my cheek.

"And that's for ruining my special moment!" she screeches, and pain courses through the red mark on my face.

Mikuo froze, one hand running through his hair. "Rin?"

"Oh, hey, Mikuo! Ready to go?" She trots over to him and takes his hand. "Can you walk me home, please~?"

His eyes brighten. "Sure!"

Rin nods and follows after him as he pulls her with him. She glances back over at me with a wink. The girl's practically begging for it!

I chuckle and shake my head, bringing a hand up to touch the spot where her slap left a print. Yea...next time I see her, she's coming to my house where I can show her what really happens to people who mess with me.

* * *

_**My dad asked me this: If you had to be hit by a vehicle, and you knew you would live, what would you be hit by? XD Answers, anyone? I'd be hit by a bus. XD**_

_**Wow. That was random.**_

_**Okay, reviews please? They mean quicker updates! And possibly even deeper romance in this story:3 (Would you be up for that? I've considered moving up the rating and writing a lemon - or at least just M rating the chapter - but my parents would probably kill me for it...) Ugh. Confusion. And now I'm rambling. Until next time, guys~!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I apologize this update took so long! I've got other stories to write for, plus I wasn't too sure what to make happen next. I finally just decided...to do this;)_**

**_So keep calm and read. And enjoy. And leave a review._**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_Rin narrows her eyes for a moment before pulling out a tiny ice cube and dropping it to the floor. She smooths the wrinkles from her shirt before looking back at me. "Listen. I really...really enjoy spending time with you, but don't interfere in my life. If you don't like me hanging out with Mikuo, take it out on me when you and I are alone. But don't mess with anything else...please. I can't...I can't risk upsetting Rinto. Again."_

_The door squeaks as Mikuo steps out of the bathroom, partially cleaned up from my...accident. As I stare at him, muffling laughter, something comes down hard on my cheek._

_"And that's for ruining my special moment!" she screeches, and pain courses through the red mark on my face._

_Mikuo froze, one hand running through his hair. "Rin?"_

_"Oh, hey, Mikuo! Ready to go?" She trots over to him and takes his hand. "Can you walk me home, please~?"_

_His eyes brighten. "Sure!"_

_Rin nods and follows after him as he pulls her with him. She glances back over at me with a wink. The girl's practically begging for it!_

_I chuckle and shake my head, bringing a hand up to touch the spot where her slap left a print. Yea...next time I see her, she's coming to my house where I can show her what really happens to people who mess with me._

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

"Any idea what we're gonna do today, Kagamine?"

I shrug, lazily opening my eyes to look at Kaito, who's leaning back against the wall in front of me. This is what my gang and I do on really hot days; we just get together in our favorite alley, where the dark shadows keep the merciless sun from us, and relax. Kaito sits across from me, taking a bite of his ice cream, and Piko is beside him, holding up his USB and studying it intently. Gakupo is to my left, fingers flying over the keypad on his cellphone.

"I think today we can just chill." I lift a hand to wipe off a layer of glistening sweat from my forehead. "We still have a good month before school starts up; there's still plenty of time to harass people." Today is one of those hundred-degree days. For the first time in a while, I'm wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy tank top - both of which are clinging to my skin with perspiration.

"Is that all you like to do?" Piko asks, and I meet his concerned multi-colored gaze with a challenge. The guy's clumsy, and he seems to be a pacifist. Why did I let him join us, again?

"What's not to like about punching people in the face?" I reply carelessly, and Gakupo speaks up before I can even finish talking.

"You know, Len's got a point," the purple-haired boy said, pointing at me with a thumb and not bothering to look up from his cellphone.

Kaito waves his ice cream cone at Gakupo. "Are you texting that Luka chick?"

"Yea." He glances up from his phone for a brief instant as his face starts to turn a little red. "She wants to meet me at her house later on tonight. Her aunt's gonna be gone for the next few days."

I turn to him, my eyes twinkling with amusement. "Just don't get her pregnant."

"Relax." Gakupo clicks his phone shut and shoves it in the pocket of his pants before heaving a sigh. "We use protection. Sometimes."

"Sometimes!" exclaims Kaito, and he nudges the white-haired kid beside him, who snickers.

"What?!" Gakupo is blushing fiercely as he tries to explain himself, stumbling over all of his words. He runs both hands through his bangs in attempt to draw our attention away from his embarrassment. "I-I..we...uh...d-don't-"

"Len~!"

My friends' attention on Gakupo shifts to me as someone sings my name, the voice echoing off the walls of the alley. Slow footsteps signal someone's approach, along with a beautiful voice humming a lovely tune for a few moments. This huge smirk forms on Kaito's lips, while the other two just stare at me with wide eyes, their bodies jerking with laughter. Piko covers his mouth with his hands to stifle his giggles.

"Lenny! Lenners? Len-Len!"

A petite girl comes into view, her short hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Clips cling to her bangs to keep them from her eyes, and she wears a black-and-white polka-dot headband. Her shorts are black and extremely short, with a white half-shirt that shows off a flat stomach. She glances around, pausing ever few steps.

"Rin?" I rise to my feet and pad over to her. Her expression brightens upon seeing me, and I place my hands on her shoulders."What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have anything to do, so I figured I'd come for a visit." Rin smiles at me, her eyes twinkling. She tilts her head to rest her chin on my hands and sighs dreamily. "Think you could come for a walk with me?"

"Well, I-"

Gakupo interrupts my words with a long, drawn out, "Awwwwww~!" He stands up and walks over to us, mockery shining in his eyes. "Would_ Len-Len_ rather stay with us than his beautiful girlfriend? I'm so flattered."

"I think _Lenners_ should go out with her," Piko adds, smirking.

My voice rises above their snickers. "Hey! Utatane, you don't know me well enough to make jokes like that!"

Piko's amusement vanishes, but Kaito pats his shoulder in reassurance. "That's okay, Piko. That's _Lenny's_ way of showing affection."

Rin giggles, but her teasing attitude disappears the moment I meet her gaze again. I can still tell by the way her cheeks are flushing and by her quivering lip that it's killing her to not join in on torturing me.

And then it hit me.

"You did that on purpose!" I growl at her.

Rin huffs. "I spent all night trying to think of something embarrassing to call you, and you're not even gonna thank me for it?"

"Yea, _Lenny-kins_, thank the poor girl!" Gakupo presses, his voice taunting.

The beautiful girl in front of me rips away and points at the guy with his long purple hair in a high ponytail. "That is a very good name."

"Well, thank you~!"

"I'm gonna have to use it sometime!"

"You know, you really should-"

I shout again, this time with more frustration edging my voice. "You know what? Rin, come on." I force her to turn around and shove her ahead of me.

"Bye guys! I hope I'll get to see you again!" Rin calls out, lifting her arm to wave to them.

"You, too!" Kaito replies, before the three of them start whispering a little too loudly.

Once we're out of the alley, Rin turns to the right without another word. I follow after her, matching her pace and walking close enough that our arms are brushing. Her hand slowly reaches for mine, and we intertwine our fingers together. Silence presses on for a few minutes as she takes me away from the street shops and heads down the road toward the park.

Finally, I decide to speak, rudely demanding, "So why the hell did you come looking for me?" I turn to look at her, only to see her staring ahead expressionlessly.

"What? Can I not visit you when I don't have to deal with that jerk, Mikuo, or my abusive brother?"

"I didn't think you liked me enough to come searching," I answer with a smirk.

Rin takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She squeezes my hand for a moment. I think I can feel her shaking. "Len, you got kicked out of school when you were younger, didn't you? For hitting a teacher?"

My blood runs icy in my veins. "H-how did you know that?"

"I was in your class." She drops her gaze to stare at her feet as they carry her towards the park. "Sixth grade. That was the most terrifying day of my life."

I tighten my grip on her hand, feeling my palms get sweaty. "I don't remember you being in that class with me..."

"Think back." She laughs half-heartedly. "I was the nerd girl who carried a different stuffed animal with me every day. No one wanted to talk to me because they thought I was a baby." Rin sighs and stops in her tracks, turning to me. She squints to avoid the blinding sun as I meet her gaze. "What happened to you, Len? After they kicked you out? You never did come back to school. I always thought you were sent to some asylum. You had quite a temper."

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about this." I keep walking, clenching her hand tighter so she had to follow.

"You don't have to. But...if you ever need to talk, Len, I'm here." Rin falls quiet as I lead her to this beautiful Sakura tree, with pink petals littering the the lush green grass. While I contemplate taking a seat there, she speaks again. "You know...even back then I had a crush on you. I mean, sure, you were cruel and had no friends, but...there was just something..."

"Stop talking about that," I whisper through gritted teeth. That's a time that I don't like revisiting, whether I have someone who'll comfort me or not...

"I'm sorry..."

I sit down in the grass and lean back against the trunk of the tree. Rin settles beside me, staring off into the distance.

"Rin, is that the only reason you wanted me here?" I ask insensitively. I'm really not the best person at showing concern...unless it's fake.

She shakes her head. "I...had a rough night."

My muscles tighten. "Mikuo?"

"No..."

"Akaito?"

"No..."

"Then who?"

Rin reaches up to kiss me on the lips for a few brief moments, not giving me a chance to kiss her fully. (Bummer...) "The imperfections keep adding up, Len. I really hate my life."

* * *

**_Ta-da! I keep adding more and more stuff to the list as to why Rin should hate her life. Let's count, shall we?_**

**_1. Rinto uses her to better his business.  
2. She's raped by Akaito in his attempt to convince her to get Rinto to be his business partner.  
3. She's in love with a Yandere.  
4. She has to fake-love Mikuo.  
5. ...(Any guesses to the one she just mentioned?)_**

**_And as for her personality...it goes exactly with the summary. She's a good girl at heart, but she's naughty when it comes to Len. Sorry if it seems a little wacky. :P_**

**_Go to my poll and vote for your favorite of my Vocaloid stories! And I'll probably end up updating more based on that, since it's hard to keep up my number of reviews.._**

**_Please, please review! And I'll get the next update soon!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiya! As of now, Juvenile is winning in the poll, so I decided to work extra hard to get this up today!(: I do hope you'll enjoy~!**_

_**Vocaloid isn't mine!**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Rin, is that the only reason you wanted me here?" I ask insensitively. I'm really not the best person at showing concern...unless it's fake._

_She shakes her head. "I...had a rough night."_

_My muscles tighten. "Mikuo?"_

_"No..."_

_"Akaito?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then who?"_

_Rin reaches up to kiss me on the lips for a few brief moments, not giving me a chance to kiss her fully. (Bummer...) "The imperfections keep adding up, Len. I really hate my life."_

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

One of my arms is wrapped around Rin's skinny frame, my hand hovering over her hip. My free hand moves to reach for her chin, my index finger angling her head upward so that her pained gaze can meet mine. I contemplate kissing her, my eyes darting from her blue orbs of sadness to her lips and back again, but I ultimately decide against it. I suppose right now I should be thinking of what's making her act this way. I stay silent for a few seconds before finally feeling like I can talk again. My warm breath hits her lips as I whisper to her in a husky voice that I know she can't resist.

"Rin, _please_. Tell me what's bothering you..." I hold her gaze, my eyes intense and pleading. She's keeping something from me...And so help me God, if someone is raping _my_ girl, they will die.

A very painful death.

I'd sooner go to jail than let Rin suffer again. (Unless she's suffering by my hands, of course...)

The sorry man who dares hurt her...I wouldn't be so kind as to put a bullet through his brain. I'd rather...Oh, I'd rather drive a knife through his skin time and time and time again. Or perhaps slice him open until he begs for mercy. I'd like to watch the sorry jerk bleed.

"I can't right now. Just..." Rin heaves a sigh and shifts so that she can lay her head on me, and she wraps her arms around my neck to pull herself closer to me. Her head bobs up and down with my chest as I breathe, my hand trailing from her chin to her shoulder to caress her sweaty and smooth skin. "Hold me?"

I plant a gentle kiss on her head, inhaling deeply to smell that sweet shampoo in her hair. My voice is muffled in her hair as I murmur, "You didn't have to ask..."

"I can't believe everything that's happened in the past couple of days," she says, almost in a squeak.

I can feel her heart beating, her breathing in sync with mine...there are no words to explain how good that feels.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I press my cheek against her head, my hands barely touching her despite the fact that I desperately want more than this...that I want all of her, instead of resting here in the park under the shade of a tree, where the sun is so hot that it leaves us dripping with sweat. My heart beats faster with each passing second, my hormones raging within me the more I can smell her sweet orangey scent. Her body is relaxed against mine, a small sigh of content causing her to quiver in my arms. It takes all I've got to keep myself under control. Then, her heavenly voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" she whispers dreamily, her fingernails scraping against my neck in a way so teasing that I had to fight to not shiver, well aware that it would only satisfy her.

"Of course." I move my hand just enough to run my slender, girlish fingers through the locks of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "And I meant it, you know."

Rin muffles a laugh. "Nah, you just wanted a whore all to yourself." She sits up slightly, looking into my eyes, while her hands tangle in my golden hair, and she pushes my head closer to her. "But...I'm beginning to feel like you really care for me."

I peck her on the lips before pressing my forehead against hers and puffing out air. My face ends up a little flushed from our being so close, but I can blame it on the heat. Otherwise, she'd never quit teasing me about it. I hold her gaze for a few moments longer before asking, "Are you _just now_ figuring this out?"

A smirk forms on her lips, and she buries her face in my neck, her breath hot on my skin. "I had a feeling," she murmurs.

I open my mouth to respond, but only a gasp comes out when I feel a sharp sensation, followed by a sexy noise from deep within Rin's throat. My chuckle makes her withdraw, and I narrow my eyes as soon as I can meet her gaze again.

I raise a brow and give her a challenging smile. "You bit me."

Rin tilts her head to one side, her grin begging for me to make some sort of a move on her. "Problem, _pretty boy_?" she taunts.

My expression softens to a simple smile, and I pull her close so that I can speak directly in her ear. "And that's why I love you." I reach up to brush her bangs to the right, but when my fingers barely sweep over the skin on her forehead covered by her hair, she rips away from me with a loud yelp.

"Dammit, Len!" Stumbling to get to her feet and out of my reach, Rin's hands fly up to her face to cover that side of her face. "Don't touch me!" She spins around on her heel, hanging her head and muttering, "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." almost incoherently.

What...? Okay, this girl must be experiencing her time of month, because one minute she's all, '_I had a_ _feeling you loved me, pretty boy_.' And the next it's all, '_Don't touch me!'_

And in case anyone is wondering, yes. I am mocking her in my head that sounds like the voice of a boy hitting puberty.

Better known as Justin Beiber. *

I stand up, completely and utterly confused. I extend a hand as I approach her, whispering softly, "Rin, I-"

"_Don't_ touch me," she growls, whirling to face me. Her eyes flash with blue fire, and she keeps one hand pressed to the side of her head.

I chuckle sarcastically. "Rin, don't make me do this."

"Do _what_!?" the golden-haired girl demands fiercely, her voice like a roar. Tears begin to surface, a couple spilling over to run down her cheeks. "_What_, are you gonna hurt me, too!? Be my guest! I'm just like a damn_ rag-doll_! Throw me around and do what you wish! Everyone does it! _Everyone_..." She falls quiet in choking sobs. "...does...it..."

I advance on her, grasping her shoulders as tight as I can and swinging her toward the ground. The sudden motion drives the breath from her body, and she squeaks in shock, her tiny hands clutching at my clothes as though she doesn't want to be dropped. I lower her to the ground carefully, so that she's beneath me. Her hot tears are pouring freely now, as I wrench her arms up above her head and pin her wrists down with one of my hands.

I hesitate here, my other hand gently touching her cheek before moving up for her forehead. She squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers as I push aside her tangled bangs and hook them behind her ear. There, in the very spot her hair guarded, is a nasty cut that spread from the top of her hairline down to her eyebrow. It's closed up with what look like amateur stitches, and a disgusting purplish-brown color stains the skin around it.

Upon seeing such an injury, my hold on her weakens. Rin takes that moment to break free and sling her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me.

"I don't want to do it anymore! Please, help me..." she begs me, her tears soaking my shirt.

Lifting myself to be kneeling on my knees, I pull Rin so she's sitting up and hold her in my warm embrace.

"_Well, well_. What do we have here?"

I groan. Could things get any worse?

* * *

**_* Sorry, I just couldn't resist that line about Justin Beiber. I apologize if there are any JB fans reading this._**

**_Okay...this is kinda writing itself now. I've ventured soooo far from my original plans for this that it's not even funny._**

**_And...is my writing good? For some reason, it kinda feels like I have some parts that are written really awesome, and then some that suck. :/_**

**_So tell me your thoughts on this, and I'll be updating again soon~!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Guuuuessss what!?_**

**_Review Reply Time! Look for your nameeee! (My replies are reallyyyy long this time.)_**

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__**: **__The reason why I doubt it is because when I read other stories, I feel all fluttery when there's romance or dread when something bad's about to happen...And when I read my own, I don't feel anything. It's probably just because I know what's about to happen, but I just wonder if anyone can feel emotions with my writing. (That's a horrible way to explain it... XD) Thanks for your reviews and your praise!_

_**Cherryblossom Saku-chan**__**: **__Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now you know why things get worse..._

_**Alice flint**__**: **__Hahahaa! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter's a bit longer for ya!;)_

_**Jessi-chan9867**__**: **__Rin may be bipolar...or she's just a hurting girl who desperately wants a change:O...Ha! I love your reviews:P Len is totally a jerk to you; he should be nicer. XDD Aaand yeaaa, I really dislike JB. And Len is definitely the Justin of the Japanese world except...he's better looking and...is just cooler in every way. XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lizzie-rivers**__**: **__Well, thank you for reviewing all of my stories! And I'd PM, but I did that a few too many times, and my parents decided that they don't want me PMing anymore. *tears* Anywhoozles, here's an update so you'll know who spoke, aaand I may or may not reveal who injures Rin. (I'm writing the reply before writing the chapter, so I dunno if I'll get there yet.) And at the moment, I'm updating so quickly because I'm on Spring Break. But even on school days, I have three class periods that I have a chance to write in, so I still update a lot. ^^ And by being ill, do you mean you're sick right now or just get sick a lot? ): That really sucks; I hope you get to feeling better either way! And sorry that you feel a little uncomfortable reading it! XD_

_**ChelseaAnonymous**__**: **__Awwww! Thanks sooo much! I'm so glad you thought that highly of [Juvenile]! I get that way when I find a good fanfiction, and I, like, want to cry when I've caught up XD Thanks a bunch for reading, and for following! And for your praise!(:_

_**thunder-shaymin**__**: **__Yes. I really don't like JB. XD But I looove Rin! Haha_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__**: **__Thank you for your reviews! They made me smile so much(: Here's that update. And wise choice, choosing a tricycle. :P_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**__**: **__Now you may know (sorta) why Rin was crying! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!_

_**Kyrn hoshi**__**: **__Your review about if they had a secret past actually kids gave me that idea. I kinda figured that things were moving too fast, especially if Rin had no past with him. Soooo...they knew each other, but barely.;) Thanks for reviewing! And I know it needs longer chapters, but I just find a good spot and I'm like, "That's a perfect place to end!"^^_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_I hesitate here, my other hand gently touching her cheek before moving up for her forehead. She squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers as I push aside her tangled bangs and hook them behind her ear. There, in the very spot her hair guarded, is a nasty cut that spread from the top of her hairline down to her eyebrow. It's closed up with what look like amateur stitches, and a disgusting purplish-brown color stains the skin around it._

_Upon seeing such an injury, my hold on her weakens. Rin takes that moment to break free and sling her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me._

_"I don't want to do it anymore! Please, help me..." she begs me, her tears soaking my shirt._

_Lifting myself to be kneeling on my knees, I pull Rin so she's sitting up and hold her in my warm embrace._

_"Well, well. What do we have here?"_

_I groan. Could things get any worse?_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

As if things weren't already bad enough. Honestly, I find a sexy girl who plays along with my fantasies of dark romance and next thing I know, she drags me down into her messed-up world. It won't make me give up on her or anything, but it's starting to get irritating. I beat up the guy who raped her - and I'm pretty sure he's dead, because we haven't heard anything from him since. She has to act all sophisticated and flirty around people that her stupid brother wants as a part of his business. And she acts tough through it all! I'm really proud of her, to be quite honest, but it's pretty bad when a sixteen-year-old girl knows how to manipulate someone with sex and then act like nothing happened the next day.

Oh, and speak of the devil! We get this teal-haired brat who's supposed to be the 'love of her life' staring down at us while I wipe away her tears. The moment I look up at the guy who I now dub 'Sir Leek Freak,' I see that he has his arms crossed and a brow raised. But he's not looking at me. He's staring at Rin, waiting for an answer, while she keeps her face buried in my chest.

"I'd like an explanation as to why _you_," he points an accusing finger at me, "are so close to my girlfriend."

Ew. The word _girlfriend_ really made me want to knock him in the face.

Trying to be carful with the girl in my arms, I gently push her back and rise to my feet so I can be at Sir Leek Freak's level. My gaze burns with nothing but pure hatred, while he returns it with only jealousy.

"Oh, so you think you're _dating_ her?" I growl, poking him in the chest hard enough that he stumbled back from the force. He meets me with a challenging glare as I inch closer so that my face is closer to his. "Let me ask you something. What makes you think you-"

"Len." I fall quiet as Rin slings her arms around my shoulders, as though she's trying to reassure me of something. Her chin rests on my shoulder, her breath tickling my ear, as she speaks. "Mikuo, I'd like you to meet Len. H-he's my cousin."

Mikuo's expression softens, and he switches his gaze from me to her. "He's the guy who poured coke on us at the movies," he observes coldly.

I smirk at the statement. He remembers me.

Rin moves away from me, nudging me back, and heads towards Mikuo, much to my displeasure. I notice that her hair is a mess, and is covering that wound on her head. I'd have to remember to harass her about that later.

"Len and I are really close," Rin murmurs to him, now standing in between the two of us. "He's very protective of me. He just didn't want anything, uh, bad to happen to me."

Mikuo glares over at me. "Here's a little piece of information for you, Len," he spits out, each word laced with hatred. "You can trust me, because I will never do anything to harm Rin. Understand?"

I take a few steps closer, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder and shoving her out of the way. "And let me tell you a_ little piece of information_," I snap back, my voice mocking the way he previously spoke. "If I ever catch you touching her inappropriately, I will end your life."

"I would like to see you try," Mikuo snarls, dropping his hands to his sides and clenching them into fists.

"Challenge accepted." I close the distance between Mikuo and I, but just when I'm about to take a strike, Rin leaps in between us, a hand on each of our chests to try to push us back a little.

"Guys, please," she says in a begging tone. "Len, you are just a little bit too protective. And Mikuo, if you hit him, I would never forgive you."

Mikuo throws his arms up in protest, exclaiming, "But if he hit me, you'd forgive him in a heartbeat!?"

She's facing him, so I can't see her expression as she tells him, "He has ways to force me to."

Interesting. She's working around the truth, so that I only seem like family to Mikuo.

Rin steps closer to Sir Leek Freak and starts murmuring in that sexy voice of hers that practically begs, '_Please take me to your house and we can have some fun_~!' Which pisses me off because...

That _voice_ belongs to me.

_Rin_ belongs to me.

Every part of her is _mine_.

She leans up close to Mikuo's face, whispering, "I'll have to see you tomorrow. I promised to spend the day with my cousin."

There's a bit of hesitation, but Mikuo replies (failing at the sexy attempt in his voice, I might add), "I look forward to seeing you then."

Silence.

I move to the side so I can't just see Rin's back...and I get a glimpse of the two sucking face. Wonderful, Rin. Just wonderful. Fury building inside me, I dash over to them and snatch her by her arm, ripping her away from Mikuo and pulling her closer to me.

"You've had enough of her for today," I insist, squeezing her arm tighter and refusing to let her go. I wave my other hand dismissively. "Goodbye now."

Mikuo gives me a puzzled look before asking, "You sure your cousin doesn't have a crush on you?"

Rin nods. "H-he's just afraid someone will, uh, hurt me."

Sir Leek Freak blinks to accept her words before his gaze switches over to me. "Well I assure you, Len. Your precious little jewel is safe with me."

"Do something bad to her, you die," I growl in warning.

Mikuo nods in acknowledgment, and then turns to my girl, pink staining his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See ya," she whispers as the teal-haired menace turns around and heads away. Rin glances up at me and murmurs, "Len, you're hurting me."

I raise a brow and release her arm from my grip. "I thought you liked pain."

"Not that kind of pain..." she whispers, her face flushing a dark shade of red. Mine does the same as I realize the meaning of her words.

"Are you suggesting...?"

Rin ducks her head. "Only if you promise not to touch my bruise," she whispers softly, pointing to the disgusting wound on the right side of her head.

I glance around to make sure Mikuo's gone before grasping her shoulders and leaning in to murmur in her ear, "I promise you, Rinny, my hands will be everywhere except there."

Rin cocks her head to one side and pushes away from me. "You're such a pervert." She starts walking back the way we came, her hips swinging back and forth in a teasing motion. She stops to turn around, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna show me where you live or not?"

Oh, duh. I was staring again. I mean, I can't really help it. The girl is beautiful. And she's a tease.

I bound forward to catch up with her, and we end up walking side-by-side on the sidewalk as we head back toward the alley. She refuses to hold hands, though, because she's afraid Mikuo might be lurking somewhere.

"I suppose I should thank you for standing up for me," Rin murmurs, breaking the silence we'd grown accustomed to.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept Mikuo from getting really physical. Thanks." She twiddles her thumbs, staring down at her hands as she speaks.

I nudge her slightly with my elbow. "I'm not gonna let him have his way with you right in front of me," I reply through gritted teeth; just thinking back to seeing the two kissing made me want to hit the guy.

"He really is a nice guy, Len," Rin insists quietly. "I just don't know that I want to go as far as I need to if I want him to be in the business..."

"You need to stop thinking about that," I tell her sternly. "Screw what makes other people happy. Think about yourself. This is your life, not theirs. And they're ruining it for you."

Rin looks surprised at my words, and hell, I am too. Never before had I said something so intelligent. It's pretty out of character, but at least it came from the heart.

Oh my God, I'm turning into a sappy romance guy. _Think of naughty things, think of naughty things._

"You live on the street?"

Rin's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I take her by the hand and pull her into an alley that's just too familiar, calling out, "Guys! I'm back!"

"Aww~! _Lenny_ brought his girlfriend~!" Kaito sings as I approach.

The three lazy morons are exactly where I left them, leaning back against the wall and enjoying ice cream. Except...we have a fourth person, someone with long hair, sitting beside Gakupo.

Rin breaks free of my grip and runs forward to kneel in front of the newcomer with a squeal of excitement. "Luka! I haven't seen you in ages!"

That's right! Gakupo's girlfriend!

Luka leans forward to give Rin a hug, laughing and murmuring something I can't understand. She turns to me and lifts a hand in greeting. "Hiya, _Lenners_." The purple-haired doofus beside her snickers.

An inhuman growl comes from deep within my throat as I storm over to the group and take Rin by the wrist. "Come on."

"Don't hurt her, _Lenny-kins!_" Gakupo calls after us, as I lead Rin toward the stairs that make up the fire escape. I force her to go first, our feet echoing on the old metal stairs.

"Don't be too loud,_ Len-Len_! You'll disturb the neighbors!" Kaito adds.

I shove Rin to make her go faster, my face burning at their comments. Rin takes slow steps, freezing and whimpering every time the winding stairs creak with age. I push her again.

"It's not gonna kill you," I assure her, wrapping one arm around her waist as I move to walk beside her. By the time she speaks again, we've reached the landing just outside the window to my apartment.

"But I'm afraid of heights..."

"_Are_ you?" I spin her around so that her back is against the rail and push her back far enough that it seems she has no support to keep her from falling. My strong hands are clasped around her waist to keep her safe.

Rin squeals in fear, her legs moving to hook around my back while her hands clutch desperately at my shirt. "Stop it! I swear to God, Len, I'm gonna murder you if-"

I turn around and start walking stiffly over to my window, sliding it open. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Carefully, I climb into my apartment and slam the window back down, releasing my hold on Rin so she can walk around on her own.

"Nice place you've got."

"Thanks." I pad over to the front door to flip on the switch so light could flood the room. The walls are a nice neutral tan color, and the carpet, white (Maybe not the cleanest in the world, though...). There's a couch over against the wall, facing a small television. The kitchen is connected with the living room, and is fairly clean. There's a hall to my left that leads to the bathroom and my bedroom.

"Where are your parents?" Rin asks casually as she slowly inches closer to me.

"I'm emancipated," I reply carelessly, making my way toward the narrow hallway.

"I didn't know they can do that to someone who's been to juvie," she points out.

I shrug. "They abandoned me not long after I got out."

"Len..." Rin pads over to me, pity in her voice. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not. They were holding me ba-_mmph_!" My eyes widen and the breath is knocked from my body as I stumble back into the wall. A small hand touches my cheek as a pair of warm lips move against mine.

Rin pulls away ever so slightly, her eyes still completely closed. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long," she breathes.

I chuckle. "You're really gonna enjoy yourself, Rinny." I grab her arm just and start pulling her towards my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. We stumble over each other as I push her in the direction of my bed, one of my hands traveling down the length of her smooth leg until I could set her knee on the crook of my elbow. I lift Rin's leg into the air and drop her down onto my bed as she giggles breathlessly.

Hovering over her with my lips brushing against hers, I grasp at the hem of her shirt, lifting it up over her head and tossing it to the ground. I sit up and do the same with my shirt before lowering myself down again to kiss her, my tongue slipping in and out of her lips as she tugs at my shorts to try and get them off. I caress her thigh with painfully slow circular motions, which causes her to mewl and arch her back so her chest presses to mine.

Just as I move to plant butterfly kisses along her jaw to her ear, this annoying ringing sound starts coming from Rin's pocket.

"Crap."

I sit up, my knees on either side of her legs while Rin fishes in her pocket for her cellphone, still lying beneath me.

"Hello...ah, no, I'm not doing anyth-" Rin breaks off and sighs, her free hand reaching up for my chest and tracing along the muscles. I grin down at her as she keeps speaking. "No...no, I won't disobey again...I promise...Well, I'm kinda in the middle of-" She squeezes her eyes shut and sighs again, finger slipping past the elastic waistband on my shorts. "No, I understand...I'm on my way...bye."

"Who was that?" I ask as she sticks her phone back in her pocket.

"Rinto. I..." Rin heaves a deep sigh, still helpless beneath me. "I have to go."

I hunch over her again, my lean body resting completely on top of hers as I give her another passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds me there, angling her head so my tongue can penetrate deeper into her mouth. After several long moments, a muffled voice marks the end of our kiss.

"Mmph. Len, I need to go."

I pout, pressing my forehead to hers and puffing out air. "If you say so." I roll off her and lay on my belly, propped up on my elbows. My eyes travel along her back, staring at her smooth, flawless, milky skin as she bends to pick up her shirt and hide her body from my view again. I sigh.

Rin whips her head around to face me. "Quit drooling over me."

"You like it," I tease, smiling.

Rin rolls her eyes and stands up, padding toward my bedroom door. She pauses in the doorway, waiting for me to approach. I do so, hugging her from behind and nipping at her neck until she turns to meet my gaze. "You better be willing to finish what we started here," she growls with an intimidating edge, rolling her hips against mine.

I fight the urge to moan at her action and capture her face with my hand, tipping her head back. "I'll be waiting."

She turns away from me, brushing me off. "Oh, by the way." Rin heads through my apartment towards the front door, with me following. "If you want to keep an eye on Mikuo and I, I'm meeting him at his house tomorrow at seven."

"Oh, you're going to his house!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up. "He touches you, I kill him."

"Len. Everything will be okay." Rin pecks me on the lips, her smirk widening before she opens the door and leaves.

I groan, my head spinning. Why does she have to be such a damn tease?

Ugh, I need some sake.

* * *

**_I tried to make it longer;)_**

**_So, drop a review! And omigosh! I got past 100!? I didn't expect that at all! You guys are the best! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_I'm not gonna do review replies this time (I'll do it every couple of chapters). But I am gonna answer a few questions that were asked.^^ _**

**_Thanks to UniqueRosePetals12 for pointing out my error. I have gone and fixed it:3_**

_**Lizzie-rivers asked 'How come you get to write in school and are able to update so fast?' **__That's because I have Personal Finance (easy A), study hall, and Creative Writing this semester. My only homework is in Calculus. So I have lots of free time to write^^_

_**Kryn hoshi asked 'How old are Rin and Len?'**__ I don't think I mentioned it earlier, actually, but I'm seeing them as 16. (I hate writing stories with people who aren't teenagers xD )_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies asked 'If Mikuo catches Rin and Len getting intimate, what will happen?' **__Good question. I might have to answer that in a later chapter, just for the drama^3^_

**_Thanks again to EVERYONE who has reviewed; you guys have been a TREMENDOUS help to boost my thoughts on my writing! And you guys are the reason this has made it to CHAPTER TWELVE so quickly! I love you all! It sounds like something people say, but it's TRUE!:DD_**

**_Now enjoy~!_**

* * *

** Last Chapter.**

_Rin rolls her eyes and stands up, padding toward my bedroom door. She pauses in the doorway, waiting for me to approach. I do so, hugging her from behind and nipping at her neck until she turns to meet my gaze. "You better be willing to finish what we started here," she growls with an intimidating edge, rolling her hips against mine._

_I fight the urge to moan at her action and capture her face with my hand, tipping her head back. "I'll be waiting."_

_She turns away from me, brushing me off. "Oh, by the way." Rin heads through my apartment towards the front door, with me following. "If you want to keep an eye on Mikuo and I, I'm meeting him at his house tomorrow at seven."_

_"Oh, you're going to his house!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up. "He touches you, I kill him."_

_"Len. Everything will be okay." Rin pecks me on the lips, her smirk widening before she opens the door and leaves._

_I groan, my head spinning. Why does she have to be such a damn tease?_

_Ugh, I need some sake._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

Is it considered stalking if you were invited to do so?

Nah.

Pathetic, I know. But by six o'clock, I'm outside Rin's house, hiding in the bushes and waiting for her to come out. I decided to get here early, because the date is at seven, and I have absolutely no clue where Mikuo lives. (But after tonight, I will. And maybe my gang and I can go egg his house.)

And I'm sure everyone is wondering if I peeked at her while she was changing.

Pfft. No...

No, really. I'm being honest. Her room is on the second floor, and if I climb up there while it's still daylight outside, people will think I'm some retarded burglar. So, unfortunately, I had to miss out on that this time.

And that's when I start thinking to myself. I can come here at night, when it's dark, and watch her get ready for bed.

And my conscience just has to be all goody-goody and argue. _And if she catches you, she'll kill you!_

Nah. She'll rape me. And then she'll kill me. And it'll totally be worth it.

_You're a real piece of work. And in case you can't see, I'm shaking my head._

Quit with your right and wrong. You know I don't listen to you.

_Well, when Rin hates you for being a pervert, don't come crying to me._

You don't know what you're talking about. Rin loves perverts. Especially if they're named Len Kagamine.

_I'm disappointed in you._

I hear a door open, and all thoughts of my stupid conscience disappear. Heels clack on the porch as Rin clicks the door shut and makes her way to the stairs. I peer through the leaves, my eyes following the short girl as she starts heading down the length of her driveway.

Then, Rin's loud and confident voice breaks my focus on staring at her body. "Len, you can come out and walk with me."

I poke my head out of the shelter of the thick leaves, glancing to the left and right to make sure no one else could see me hiding there. "How did you know I was here?" I ask, crawling out and crossing the yard to reach her in a few short bounds.

Rin clasps her hands behind her back as she leads me down the street that's leads to the woods where I first kidnapped her. "I didn't," she admits. "But I figured you'd be watching me from somewhere."

"You're smart, aren't you?" I joke, quickening my pace so that I can be at her side.

She half-snorts, half-laughs, shaking her head at me. Rin steals a glance at me, one eyebrow raised and lips set in a smirk. "You know you have a tree in your hair, right?"

"What...?" I lift a hand to my blonde hair and run my fingers through, only to snag a twig that was tangled in my poofy, girlish locks. My face flushes as she breaks into a fit of giggles, and I snap, "Rin, shut the hell up!" I fling the twig to the ground and stomp on it as we keep on walking.

"I love it when you try to act all tough," she tells me, and I can hear the mockery just oozing from that angel voice. By now, we're rounding a corner to be hidden from the rest of the neighborhood by the thick stretch of woods. She stops here and turns to face me completely, crossing her arms. "It's just so cute."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not cute."

Rin tilts her head back and chuckles. "Wanna show me how _'not cute_' you are?"

My index finger hooks under her chin, and I bring my lips to brush against hers. I search her gaze for a response other than one of lust. "You know..." I whisper softly. "...you're such a whore."

"Only for you." She brings her mouth to mine, only to connect for a moment before I press my finger to her lips to push her back.

"I'm not gonna satisfy you." I smirk at her pout, and turn around to lead the way along the path.

Rin runs to catch up, linking her arm with mine when she reaches my side. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." She bumps her head against my shoulder.

"I might reconsider..."

I swear, the girl instantly perks up, jumping a little when I first utter my words. She pulls away and stares at me, her gaze practically begging me to turn and look at her. But I don't, so she just asks, "What will make you?"

"If you..." I glance over at her and poke her nose with my finger. "Tell me who hurt you."

"...what? W-why?"

"Uh, so I can kill them?" I snap at her angrily, speaking more as a question than a statement.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone."

"They bashed your head in!" I exclaim in frustration.

"Don't bring that up," she murmurs hoarsely.

"Why not? If you're being abused, you need-" One of Rin's dainty hands grips my wrist, and she squeezes and twists my arm.

"I said, _don't bring that up,_" Rin growls, so close to my face that I can feel the rage coming off her in waves.

_Touchy, much?_

She releases me fiercely, shoving me away before spinning and continuing to walk with her arms crossed. Talk about an awkward silence. I still walk with her, but I keep my distance and don't speak to her anymore. The air around us is tense. It's not making things feel any better for me, either, that Rin's not bothering to say anything to lighten the mood. And frankly, I don't want to bother her.

It does make me wonder...what kind of secrets is she hiding? Because if she gets that violent over something so simple, then it must be something huge, right? What exactly makes her personality change so much? Is it just all the crap with her life, finally making her crack?

Once we're out of the woods, she follows a series of roads that I don't bother to try to memorize. And before I know it, she halts, facing a tiny brick wall with the name of the cul-de-sac written on it in big silver letters.

"Here's where we split up." Rin turns to face me, and I'm shocked at what I see. Her eyes and nose are red, and her cheeks are wet. She was silently crying all this time.

"Rin, d-"

She pads over to me and grabs my arm, staring into my eyes for a few long moments. "Len, I'm really sorry about earlier." Rin forces a gentle smile before turning away and following the street.

Frustration pricks me like claws as I stand there, watching Rin walk away. This girl is in pain and refuses to accept help. I clench my hand into a fist and bring it down against the brick wall, and a foreign feeling shoots through my arm. That's right. I've never experienced true pain before. Not even when that Akaito loser punched me in the face. But now...with my knuckles all scraped up and soaking with hot sticky blood...I may actually know what Rin felt when she was hit in the head.

And it's really not a good feeling.

I wipe my hand on my shirt, smearing the fabric with the rusty color of my thick blood, before following after Rin. I can still see her from this distance; she's turned down one driveway and made her way to the door. I sprint to catch up, so that I can hear the conversation she and Mikuo will have.

"Rin! Hey, are you okay?"

I take a spot in the hedges surrounding the house. (Man, what would I do without these bushes? Good thing rich people like to line their yards with these.)

"I'm fine, thanks." Rin sighs. "So, are we going?"

"Well, actually, my parents had to go out to meet with the president of this other fashion company, or something." Mikuo shakes his head and shrugs. "Anyway, I'm not allowed out of the house when they're not here."

Rin tips her head to one side. "You're eighteen. I wouldn't think it matters."

_He's eighteen? Dammit, Rin. You're clueless. Can't you see what he's doing?_

"Their house, their rules." Mikuo shrugs again. "Anyways, wanna come in? We can watch a movie or something?" he suggests awkwardly.

_Say no! Say no!_

"Sure."

I slap my hand over my face, only to spread the blood from my wound. You're kidding, right? I pull out my pocket knife and slice off a piece of my shirt, wrapping it around my knuckles and knotting it in my palm. I hold my hand in a fist to keep the makeshift bandage from falling loose as I round the corner of the house, trying to find a place to look in on their date without being seen by the neighbors.

There's a window on the side of the house where I can see in pretty clearly, and it's a good thing Rin's facing me. Because if she sees me, then she won't make a big deal out of it. Mikuo, on the other hand...

The two end up sitting side-by-side on the couch, snuggling. I'm squatting outside the house, getting these cramps in my limbs that make it almost impossible to stay in one position for so long. I can't really see the movie they're watching, though. Hopefully it's not some romance thing. And Rin and Mikuo are so boring. But it is a good thing that they aren't getting all touchy-feely.

And, of course, I think too soon.

Because Mikuo decides to make his move. He turns her head to face him, and even though she tries to lean back every so slightly, he still captures her mouth with his. Even more irritating...I swear I can see their tongues mingling.

_Okay. Okay, stay cool, Len. Stay cool. Don't panic. Don't punch another wall. The most important thing to do...is just...stay...calm._

Mikuo's hands on her shoulders start pushing Rin back until she's lying helpless beneath him, while he brings one hand to fiddle with her belt.

_Okay. Time to panic._

* * *

**_Aaaaaand it's up to you people! MikuoxRin lime/lemon-fluff, or Len busting in to put a stop to it? Or any other suggestions?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_GUESS WHAT!?_**

**_..._**

**_Well, you're wrong. :P Heh. Just kidding;)_**

**_Okayyy! There's this author by the name of candybear24 who has a story called [Love can either conquer or destroy]. GO READ IT NOW!_**

**_For me?_**

**_Yea...pfft. Why would you read it for me? Go read it for Len!_**

**_Len: Wait, what...?_**

**_Yeaa! If you read it, then I'll take Len, throw him in a box, and mail him to your house. Then, you can do whatever you want with him. *devilish grin*_**

**_Len: Wait, WHAT!?_**

**_*covers Len's mouth* Better hurry up before he tries to escape. So go read it, review it, STICK WITH IT! And you'll get a Len. ;)_**

**_And Rosie-Sama98...I NEED MIKUO BACK! You've had plenty of time to do...whatever...to him._**

**_Mikuo: *whimpers* Please help me..._**

**_You'll wish you stayed because everyone is gonna hate you by the time this chapter is over._**

**_Mikuo: *sniffles* Why me?_**

**_Enough of the randomness. Sorry. :P_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_The two end up sitting side-by-side on the couch, snuggling. I'm squatting outside the house, getting these cramps in my limbs that make it almost impossible to stay in one position for so long. I can't really see the movie they're watching, though. Hopefully it's not some romance thing. And Rin and Mikuo are so boring. But it is a good thing that they aren't getting all touchy-feely._

_And, of course, I think too soon._

_Because Mikuo decides to make his move. He turns her head to face him, and even though she tries to lean back every so slightly, he still captures her mouth with his. Even more irritating...I swear I can see their tongues mingling._

_Okay. Okay, stay cool, Len. Stay cool. Don't panic. Don't punch another wall. The most important thing to do...is just...stay...calm._

_Mikuo's hands on her shoulders start pushing Rin back until she's lying helpless beneath him, while he brings one hand to fiddle with her belt._

_Okay. Time to panic._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

I pull out my cellphone, expertly flipping it open and pressing the speed dial for one of my friends, still keeping my gaze fixed on the two in the living room. Rin's head is propped up on the armrest of the couch, one hand up on Mikuo's head and the other pressing against his chest. He's bent over her, knees on either side of her hips while his lips hover over hers. His fingers slip past her belt and he tugs at it, strong enough to lift her up off the couch to come in contact with him. A growl rips my throat just at the sight of it; not to mention, his other hand is moving up through her shirt to grope at her b-

"Hello?"

I jump at the familiar voice talking through my phone, because I hadn't realized it had stopped ringing. I hiss back, "Utatane! If you want to be of any use, get your sorry butt over here!"

There's a long pause, followed by a painfully fake confused tone. "I'm sorry; who's calling?"

"Piko!" I snarl. Every second this idiot wastes with his stupidity means a second closer Rin is to being raped by that greedy Hatsune Mikuo.

"Sorry, Len." Piko chuckles nervously, and a loud thump makes me jump, followed by a small gasp from the white haired kid. "Uh, n-now what do you need?"

"I need you to get yourself out here to this...uh...Crypton Circle or whatever it's called..." My eyes dart over to Rin's face to see her reaction to her moments with Mikuo; she's turned her head so his lips trail along her jaw while her eyes are squeezed shut as though to try to block everything out. "And make it fast, dammit."

"H-how fast?" Piko stutters, and there's some strange racket on his side of the line. I hold the phone away from my ear as he gasps, followed by the clatter of metal objects.

I slap my injured hand over my face again. The idiot tripped. "I mean, you better be sprinting out of your house right now unless you want me to pound you to a pulp next time I see you," I snap angrily, a little bit too loudly. But the couple inside doesn't hear me.

"U-u-uh...I'm on my-gah!" A woosh of air fills my ears before a flustered Piko speaks again. "I'm on my way."

"You'd better hope to God you get here in two minutes." Mikuo takes Rin's face and forces her to look at him so he can kiss her again, and that stupid cow tongue of his moves all over her lips as he gets himself a taste of the girl who belongs to me.

"Len, that's physically impos-"

"Then steal a freaking car!" I snarl back. "Just get here _now_."

"I'm trying! I'll call you back."

"No, you'll stay on the phone with me!" I shout at him, fighting the urge to bust the window down myself and put a stop to Mikuo's sexual assault on Rin. _My_ Rin.

"I'm hurrying, Len," the feminine boy says breathlessly. I assume he's running as fast as he can to get here.

Both of Mikuo's hands find their way to her chest, moving over her and feeling her in ways that I should be doing. But once he's had his fill of that, he slips them under her shirt and starts to try to lift it over her head. I start shuffling out of my hiding place and creep along the side of the house, making my way towards the door. I think it may be dark enough for me not be seen by the neighbors, which is good. And there's a window on the door that - if I squint hard enough - I can see what's going on in there.

Mikuo's working slow. Doesn't even have her shirt off yet.

I press the doorbell, and this ring sound echoes from the inside of the house. Mikuo and Rin stop what they're doing, and Sir Leek Freak stands up and starts heading for the door. I dash off the porch and back into the shelter of the trees, trying to get back to the window before he can get in there to Rin. My girl is sitting up now, readjusting her shirt and trying to fix her messy hair. I lift my free hand and tap on the window, and she snaps her head in my direction, wearing an expression of nothing but shock.

The door opens, and I assume Mikuo is looking out to see who rang the doorbell. I start flailing my arm to signal Rin to get out of there, but she shakes her head and turns her face to stick her nose in the air.

Stubborn brat.

"Are you there, Len? Can you hear me?" Piko says in my ear, the static hissing through the phone.

"I'm here; where are you?" I whisper fiercely, eyeing Mikuo as he heads back over to the couch and starts talking to Rin.

"I think I'm almost there. Is there a river near that place?"

"Yea, yea. I think I saw one on the way here," I reply distractedly. Rin's staring up at Mikuo with wide eyes, her mouth moving slowly in carefully thought out words. He doesn't seem to be very convinced with whatever she's saying.

"Len! Len!"

"Piko! Why aren't you here yet?!" I snarl into the phone.

"I'm behind you, genius."

Oh. That's why the voice was louder and less staticky.

I spin around to see my friend, panting, while his hair stands up at funky angles as though he just got off a roller coaster. He's wearing this geeky tee shirt with plaid shorts and old tennis shoes. Boy, I must've scared the piss out of him for the guy to run out of his house looking like _that_.

"Utatane, I need you to create a diversion!" I reach forward to snatch his shoulders, shaking him a few times.

"What?" Piko tries to get away, but I hold him tightly. "How?"

"Go knock on that door." I point in the directions of the front steps to Mikuo's house. "And keep him busy for five minutes."

"Can we make it one minute? I don't even know what to say..." Piko murmurs.

"I don't know. Make something up." I shove him towards the door, while he continues to drag his feet to keep himself away. "Piko, if you don't do this, I'll kick you out of the gang."

Piko turns to face me, his eyes twinkling.

I raise a brow at him, clenching a hand into a fist. "What?"

"You've never called me by my first name before," Piko sniffles, a grin forming on his lips. "You really do like me."

My mouth drops open, but I shake my head to clear my thoughts, pushing him back into the door. "Do something!" And I vanish back into the bushes to watch through the window. Ick, the two are back to kissing.

A crapload of banging makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, while Rin and Mikuo completely freak. The teal-haired moron literally jumps and rolls off of her and onto the floor, and Rin sits up in total shock. They exchange a few quick words before Mikuo gets shakily to his feet and heads to the door.

Piko gets louder, screaming, "Help! Help! Please help me!"

I dash away from the window, following around the side of the house to the back porch, running up the stairs as quickly as I can until I'm at the door. And what do you know?

Locked.

But...there's a window that's cracked open. Except it's not easily reachable.

I lean over the porch rail, practically sitting on it, while mustering all of my strength to push the window up. It takes a moment, but it worked. I stand up on the rail and climb in through the window head first (yea...not my smartest idea...) and try to wriggle in like a caterpillar. I use my hands to drag myself forward until my whole body passes though, and I'm sitting on the counter.

Honestly, I wouldn't even call it 'sitting.' More like, lying on my belly on the counter with my feet hanging out the window and hands dangling over the edge toward the floor.

Yea, not a very comfortable position.

Anyways, now that I'm in, I can hear Piko and Mikuo's conversation. Mikuo sounds pissed and worried at the same time, while my white-haired friend is in a complete panic.

"Please, I really need to use your phone!"

"But why can't you use your own?" Mikuo demands angrily.

"It's not working! Don't you have a landline or anything else I can use?"

I shuffle until I can get myself out of my predicament and be standing straight up. I pad through the kitchen carefully, trying not to make any noise as I creep my way towards the living room.

"Here. Fine, take this," Sir Leek Freak growls.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you so much, sir!" Piko cries out in an extremely overdramatic tone.

I peek out at Rin, who's sitting on the couch, trying to fix her shirt again. Her hands move up to her hair to flatten it down, after Mikuo completely messed it all up.

"Psst! Rinny!"

The golden-haired girl spins around to stare at me with eyes that widen to the size of saucers. For a moment, she sits there as though she's trying to process her thoughts, but then she whisper-yells, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Shhh!" I leave the cover of the hallway and enter the living room, snatching Rin's wrist and yanking her with me towards the kitchen. "What the hell did you think you were going to do with Mikuo?" I demand once we're in his kitchen, Rin leaning back against the corner where two countertops meet, while I'm facing her.

"I was just trying to do my job," she replies, with a bratty edge to her voice.

"You don't have to do something like this, not if you don't want to. Wait..." I tilt my head to one side and place a hand on her hip. "Do you want to?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I don't." Rin drops her gaze to the ground and continues: "But if I don't do what I'm told, Rinto will just lose his temper with me again, and if word gets around of this affair with the Hatsunes, it'll give us a bad name."

"Wait...Rinto..." I take her chin between my thumb and index finger and force her to look at me. My other hand moves down to touch her hip, instinctively moving it in slow circles in attempt to comfort her. "Is he the one who hurt you?"

Rin blinks, searching my gaze for several long moments before half-heartedly pushing me away, just enough so I can't touch her anymore. She turns her head away so she can't look at me. "It was an accident."

This inhuman growl comes from within my throat. "You really need to tell Rinto that you won't be following his orders anymore, Rin. Or I can do it for you."

"Please don't. I'm still yours either way; I just have to work around this other stuff."

I grin and lean forward to kiss her forehead (the only part of her body that stupid Mikuo didn't touch with those dirty hands of his). "I'm not big on sharing," I murmur softly.

"Rin?" Mikuo's voice from the living room interrupts her before she can say anything else.

I bring a finger to my lips and try to make her stay quiet, but Rin just calls out, as loud and friendly as possible, "In the kitchen!" And I just fix her with this 'deer-in-headlights' look of confusion, to which she winks and replies, "What? Aren't you gonna stand up for me?" She moves away from the corner and rests her elbows on the island, her eyes fixed on the hall where the teal-haired freak would soon walk in from.

"What was that, Rin? I didn't-" Mikuo freezes in his spot the moment his gaze rests on me. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Protecting Rin from you." I take a few steps forward, eyes blazing. Could it be...? I finally get to tell him off?

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong." Mikuo shrugs carelessly.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "Says the prick who just tried to rape her," I growl out in frustration.

"I don't recall her ever complaining about it," Mikuo scoffs, folding his arms across his chest.

"You aren't very good at body language, are you?" As soon as it's out, I realize the way that sounded. And Mikuo's growing smirk kind of gave me a hint. I instantly hold up my hand. "Don't even give me some perverted comment."

Mikuo snorts. "Why do you even care? Aren't you just her cousin?" he asks, waving a hand to Rin, who's resorted to examining the bright yellow polish on her nails so she won't have to look at us.

I smirk at him, just dying to see his response to this: "I'm her boyfriend."

"Isn't that incest?" Mikuo says quickly, apparently refusing to believe my statement.

"I'm not related to her in any way," I assure him.

"Then kiss her."

"...sorry?" I tip my head to the side. Why would be want me to kiss the girl he just tried to have sex with? The girl I thought he sincerely cares about? What a player.

"If she truly is your girlfriend," Mikuo explains, raising his eyebrows and nodding at Rin, "then kiss her."

I glance over at Rin, who's looking at me expectantly as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand, a smirk playing at her lips. Then I turn back to Mikuo angrily. "I'm not gonna kiss her!"

"Why not?" Mikuo sneers. "Because it's incest?"

"Because your tongue has been all over her, and I don't know where _you've_ been," I snap back at him.

Rin snorts, when we look over at her, she's got her head buried in her arms on the countertop, shoulders shaking with muffled laughter.

"Get out of my house," Mikuo growls, pointing in the direction of the front door.

I flash my palms in surrender, a smirk evident on my face. "Calm down, _friend_," I murmur sarcastically.

"Out."

"Fine." I grab Rin by the arm, pulling her with me. "Let's go."

"Hold it." Mikuo steps in my path, both arms held out as though he thought that would stop me. "Rin can stay if she wants."

I narrow my eyes at him, but turn to the golden-haired girl beside me. "Rin?"

She blinks at me, then turns to the teal-haired menace. They hold each other's gaze for a few long moments before Rin murmurs, "I'm going home with Len. Goodbye, Mikuo."

"I can't believe it." Mikuo threw his arms up in disbelief as he stepped aside for the two of us to pass. "You were cheating on me...with him."

"Actually." Rin glances over her shoulder and stops walking, forcing me to do the same. "I was cheating on Len with you."

His eyes seemed to widen slightly before he goes, "Now that's just wrong."

I smirk. Bet he doesn't feel so tough now.

"Just get out. You know where the door is."

Rin takes me to the front door, holding it open for me and shutting it behind us. Once we're out on the porch, I slip my arm around her shoulders and let her tilt her head toward me. One thing, though, that seriously makes me want to shove her away...she smells like Mikuo. I'll have to do something about that.

"Len!" Piko calls once we're off the porch and heading back the way we came.

I turn towards him, and a smile graces my features. "Utatane, you did good." I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud to call you a member of my gang."

His face beams with pride. "R-really?"

I give a brusque nod. "Thank you. You can go now."

Piko looks unsure of what to do, but he practically bows to me and says, "Yes! Yes, Len! Thank you!" before scurrying away like a little mouse as though he thinks that if he stays much longer, I'll take back my words.

"I should be thanking you, too," Rin whispers. "But...Mikuo's going to tell Rinto. And when I get back...I'll get it."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." I squeeze her shoulders for support. "For now, you can stay with me."

Rin snorts. "I never would've thought, as violent as you were at first, that you could be so charming."

I lower my lips to her hair and murmur, "I'm full of surprises."

"I'll bet you are."

"You do realize that I wasn't kidding though, right? I'm not going to kiss you until you wash your mouth out with soap or something."

"You're such a baby. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's got some kind of disease."

I fall quiet for a minute. "Are you sure?"

Rin laughs, but doesn't say anything else. We head toward my apartment in silence, the walk lasting maybe twenty minutes. By now, the last of the sun has faded and the moon's starting to rise into the sky. The hot day has turned into a chilly night, and I can feel Rin shivering against me, pushing herself closer to my warmth. I grin at the thought of finally having her to myself; tonight would be that night for sure.

We go into the apartment the right way this time, as opposed to the fire escape.

Once inside, I flip on the lights and let Rin make herself comfortable while I head into the kitchen to pull out my bottle of sake.

"You drink?" she asks, breathing down my neck as I take a swig.

After the liquid travels down my throat like a trail of fire, I turn to look at her. "Problem?"

"No, just...aren't you a bit young?" Rin raises her eyebrows in confusion, pushing out her lip in thought.

Heat rises to my cheeks as the drink starts to take its affect. I lift the bottle to my lips and take another few gulps, the burning sensation even more intense. Dizziness feels like it's taking over my body.

"Not at all~" I slur, setting my sake down and grabbing Rin by her shoulders. I pull her towards my bedroom, shoving her against the wall. "You know...I thought of something about three seconds ago. Wanna hear it~?"

"Uhh...s-sure?" Rin stammers, her cute eyes as wide as could be.

I lean even closer to her as each word passes through my lips. "You plus me...equals best sex ever." I pull away and smile, taking her hand and jerking her after me. "Come on, Rinny! Let's have some fun~!"

* * *

**_Someone told me they don't like writers who don't stick to set pairings. Here's my response._**

**_I assure you, I'm very serious with my set pairing. I'm just creating conflict. I had two ways I could go along with this: (SPOILER ALERT) I could either make Mikuo and Rin do 'it', and Len takes Rin to his house afterwards to show her (in a very...cruel and sexy way) why he's better. Or Len breaks her out and takes her to his house anyway. The same thing was going to happen either way, and I promise you, even if you guys wanted it, Mikuo will not get Rin in the end. Mikuo's merely an obstacle to leave people on edge. But now that this chapter is over, I think you've seen the last of him as Rin's 'boyfriend' unless I think of something else._**

**_I don't have time for full review replies. I had a ten page creative writing assignment due the day after tomorrow, and I really need to work on it. But I rushed to get this to you tonight. Hope you liked._**

**_SPOILER: RinxLen lime in next chapter._**

**_(:Mizune_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Long author's note. If you don't want to read ANY of this, at least READ THE WARNING AT THE END OF THIS NOTE!_**

**_I'm gonna start dedicating chapters to reviewers that mean a lot to me! :3 You'll all get a chance (I hope, since this story is starting to wind down. Unless...I can find a reason for a sequel ;) )_**

**_I dedicated a previous chapter to Jessi-Chan9867 for ideas on Len's spoiling Mikuo's movie date..._**

**_So this one is dedicated to UniqueRosePetals12 for kind reviews, and correcting my errors(: Thanks!_**

**_Review Replies, since I haven't been doing that recently._**

**_But first, two things:  
1) Rosie-Sama98, DoKuRiNAnimationQueen, Jessi-Chan9867, and UniqueRosePetals12 (along with whoever else went to read candybear24's story) now get this free Len! *muffled cries come from my bedroom* Pfft, don't worry, I'm not hurting him :3_**

**_2) FOR ANY WHO WONDER HOW I UPDATE SO FAST: I was on Spring Break last week, so that's why I got so much done then. But right now I have Personal Finance, Study Hall, and Creative Writing classes. And I generally write a lot during those.(Because they're so easy xD) The only class I have that gives me trouble is Calculus, so sometimes I may not update because I'm worrying about that (God, I hate math so much xD). So, I have lots of time to write during school and at home, since I don't get much homework. :3_**

**_.:::Review Replies:::._**

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__: Yes, that is how you say it. ^^ And it could be that he can't handle it, but I actually did some research on sake, and I hear it's very powerful crap XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kitkatkathy**__: Haha! Glad you liked it! And I hope you like this one, too~! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Darkflower123**__: Possessive Len is always the best Len. X3 Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Adorable Reader**__: Ha! X3 Thanks for your review! And I always see Piko as a drama queen:P_

_**Megaotaku98**__: Thanks so much for your review! And you're so kind!(: And I try not to make waits too long, because I get impatient too;) I was the same way with getting my ears pierced, too. XD I really appreciate your kindness!(:_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__: I always read my reviews, because they mean soooo much to me! I may not do replies very often, but I really do appreciate everything that people say, and that includes you! I agree; I love drunk Len x3 And thanks for pointing out my errors! I haven't proofread anything recentlyD: I went back and fixed the error. It meant to say "Do you have a landline or anything else I can use?" I got ahead of myself in typing, I guess xD Thanks again! Oh, I found that other error you mentioned, and I fixed it, too.^^ (I wrote with Rin saying, "I'm going him with Len." Lol, fail.)_

_**Animelover102**__: Ha! X3 Thanks for your review! It made me smile:3_

_**Lena**__: I completely agree!(: Rin and Len are perfect for each other, not MikuoxRin:3_

_**Kryn hoshi**__: Aaaw. Lol, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Candybear24**__: Thank you! And I answered your question at the beginning, cuz I've been getting asked that a lot :3_

_**Lizzie-rivers**__: Yup. No more Mikuo. ;P And I'm glad you like it! (:(: And family trips are always exciting; hope you're having fun!_

_**Rosie-Sama98**__: *reading your review in the middle of class; this big smirk is on my face & people are staring at me xD* I think you can take Mikuo back, as well. He probably won't make an appearance in a while, if at all. *tosses him on top of Len in the box and closes it* Now if they just wouldn't struggle so darn much...;)_

_**Alice Flint**__: Hehe, thank you;) Glad you like it!_

_**Jessi-Chan9867**__: Len should be coming in the mail here in a few days. Though, you might want to be careful and make sure he didn't get out of those ropes...XD Darn...I should've made Piko cross-dress. *facepalm* I ruined my chance xD_

**_WARNING:_**

**_Due to some readers being young and innocent (and the fact that I can't change this to M rating without my parents freaking out over the kind of stuff I'm writing), I'm not going into great detail with the lemon. So once things get lemony, it's not really something that should scar anybody._**

**_But if you even THINK that this might be too much, then DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. I don't want any complaints, because, to be fair, I DID give you a warning. It's only the RinxLen action, so you really won't miss anything important to the actual story._**

**_Now enjoy~!_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"You drink?" she asks, breathing down my neck as I take a swig._

_After the liquid travels down my throat like a trail of fire, I turn to look at her. "Problem?"_

_"No, just...aren't you a bit young?" Rin raises her eyebrows in confusion, pushing out her lip in thought._

_Heat rises to my cheeks as the drink starts to take its affect. I lift the bottle to my lips and take another few gulps, the burning sensation even more intense. Dizziness feels like it's taking over my body._

_"Not at all~" I slur, setting my sake down and grabbing Rin by her shoulders. I pull her towards my bedroom, shoving her against the wall. "You know...I thought of something about three seconds ago. Wanna hear it~?"_

_"Uhh...s-sure?" Rin stammers, her cute eyes as wide as could be._

_I lean even closer to her as each word passes through my lips. "You plus me...equals best sex ever." I pull away and smile, taking her hand and jerking her after me. "Come on, Rinny! Let's have some fun~!"_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

"Len..." Rin can barely squeak out my name before I shove her down on my bed and land on top of her, my hands on either side of her head. My knees are beside her hips, keeping her completely pinned beneath me. She stares up at me, her eyes glistening with anticipation despite the fear that's obviously hidden within. Wonder why? It's not like I would do anything to hurt her _that_ bad...

"Shh..." I lean down so that my slender body presses against hers, my lips hovering over her neck. As I breath out in a sigh, goosebumps rise on her skin, and I chuckle in satisfaction. "Don't talk Rinny," I murmur as I move my lips against her neck, my gentle kisses accompanied by nipping as I trail up to her jawline.

Rin's hands move up to my shoulders, and I can feel her using all of her strength to push me back. "L-Len..._mmm_...stop it, you - _ah! _- you're drunk!" But even though she's protesting, she tilts her head to the side to expose to me more of that smooth, luscious skin.

"Is that a problem~?" I slur, nuzzling down into the crook between her shoulder and neck. One of my hands finds her face, and I let my fingers tangle in her short golden-blonde hair as I sink my teeth into her skin with a dark chuckle. She lets a small moan escape from her lips as her body weakly arches up to meet mine.

"Get off of me," Rin growls, squirming beneath me as I hold myself up so I can gaze down at her. She's shaking - though, whether with excitement or some sort of fear, I don't know. But it's pretty cute.

"Why~?" I ask in a husky whisper, my voice heavy with the alcohol, and I whine, "I thought you wanted me, Rinny~!"

"You're drunk, Len. Get off me. You don't know what you're doing," she replies coldly, pushing harder against me until I finally roll off her and lay next to her.

"I know plenty well what I'm doing," I say in a friendly voice, my words even more slurred than before. I'm lying on my side, facing her as she sits up and starts lifting her wrinkled shirt over her head.

"Thank you." Rin slides her belt from the belt loops and kicks her legs until her shorts slide off. "Len, I swear..." She sighs as she climbs on top of me, sitting to where she's straddling my hips. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." Her hands grip my shoulders, moving and squeezing almost like a massage. She trails down toward my chest, her touch sending shivers down my spine. "You're such a handful."

"But youuuuuu like that~!" I place my hands under my head and stare back up at her, relaxed.

"You don't know how right you are." Rin dips her head until her lips are against mine, and I immediately grant her access, completely forgetting of my previous complaints of her kissing Mikuo. She seems to give up on keeping herself held up over me, and instead completely relaxes against me, her whole body going limp above mine as she moves her lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. I smile, not daring to break our special moment by pushing her back or even lifting my arms to wrap them around her.

She's in control now. Things will only happen if she wants them to.

(Of course, if she doesn't, then I'll just force her...)

I don't see that happening, though. Her hands go to work tugging at my shorts, while I continue to fully enjoy myself in her talented kiss. And while I always thought it was weird for a girl to be kissing the boy on the neck, I'm being completely honest when I admit that her gentle kisses on my jaw trailing down to my collarbone caused me to make some _very_ unmanly noises. I finally move my hands to her hips once she's got me completely exposed, our clothes no longer a barrier between the two of us.

"Do you love me, Len?" Rin asks softly, sitting up again so she's just above me, one of her hands poking at my cheek.

"Oh, Rinny. Do you even need to ask?" I curve my fingers so that my nails can graze over her skin, caressing her hips as though it is some kind of physical proof of my love for her. She shivers and opens her mouth as though she's going to say something but stops with a moan. It takes her a moment before she finds her voice to speak.

"Just making sure." Rin smirks down at me. "I'd prefer to hear you say it...or else I won't do anything with you," she threatens, though in her eyes, I can see that she's lying.

A smirk forms on my lips, too, and I jerk my hips upward. A squeal rips from her throat, and I'm overcome with this extreme sense of pleasure that makes my whole body shake as she relaxes against me again, her nails digging into my shoulders. She makes this cute mewling sound as she buries her face into my neck, sweat dripping from her skin.

"I...hate...you..." she grunts out, her heavy breaths tickling against my skin.

I chuckle darkly, my lips skimming over her bare shoulder. "I know..."

Rin takes in a deep breath and sits up again, steadying herself for a moment as she stares down at me with twinkling eyes. "Just relax and I'll show you some of the stuff that I've learned..."

::::::

I glance over at the clock on my bedside table, the glowing green letters blurry for several long moments before I can finally make them out.

Just after midnight. Hm...strange. That didn't last very long at all.

I take in a deep breath, letting out the air in a sigh that stirs in Rin's messy golden hair. I brush my hand over her bare back, a weak smile forming at my lips as I realize that she's still lying on top of me, a thin layer of sweat covering her slender body. Rin's hands are still wrapped around my neck, her cheek against my chest and mouth slightly open as she snores gently. I carefully try to push her off, but she protests by tightening her grip on me even in her sleep.

"Rinny?" I whisper, my lips against her hair.

"Mmm?" Rin lifts her head and turns in my direction with a sleepy grin. "You're not still drunk, are you?"

I fight the urge to laugh, and it's partly because I'm just too freaking sore to do anything but lay here right now. "Nah, I think it's all out of my system."

"Mm." She rests her head on my chest again, moving her fingers so that her nails tickle the skin on the back of my neck. "Then what'd you need?"

"I need to tell you something," I admit slowly.

"Oh?" Rin moves one of her hands to my chest and starts tracing along my skin, a trail of heat following after. She takes in a deep breath, letting the air out slowly before murmuring, "And what's that?"

I reach up to her upper back, tugging at her locks of beautiful hair. "I love you, Rin. If you thought I was just saying it before, it's really true."

She chuckles and snuggles closer to me. "I know you do. I'm pretty hard to not love."

* * *

**_O.O Writing this in a boy's POV...Wow._**

**_So...didn't scar anyone, did it? To be fair, there was a warning._**

**_It was short...I'll just leave it here and let the next big event start up in the next chapter._**

**_This story has no flow. :/_**

**_Review, please~!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_This Chapter is dedicated to... Rosie-Sama98 for the randomness and awesome reviews that make me laugh^^ And for being a Len fangirl -fist bump- But we're all Len fangirls here, aren't we?_**

**_WARNING: This chapter may start off like there will be some sort of lemon or lime, but I don't go past a kiss, really. Also, if you have a very perverted mind like I do, then you'll find this quite suggestive. And this chapter should be the end of the really dirty 'lemon/limey' stuff in this story._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"I need to tell you something," I admit slowly._

_"Oh?" Rin moves one of her hands to my chest and starts tracing along my skin, a trail of heat following after. She takes in a deep breath, letting the air out slowly before murmuring, "And what's that?"_

_I reach up to her upper back, tugging at her locks of beautiful hair. "I love you, Rin. If you thought I was just saying it before, it's really true."_

_She chuckles and snuggles closer to me. "I know you do. I'm pretty hard to not love."_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Even though I slept through it for a while, I feel like Rin's gentle breathing is what caused me to wake up this morning. As I open my cerulean eyes, my sleep-laden gaze rests on her peaceful face. At some point in the night, she must've rolled off me, because now she's lying at my side, one of her arms draped over my neck and lips close to my own. I lift my hand to her cheek, fingers running along her skin until I reach her chin, my smile growing bigger the longer I touch her.

_Last night...Rin, you were great._

"You sound surprised," Rin murmurs in a voice still heavy with sleep.

_Damn, did I say that out loud?_

"You said that out loud, too," the blonde girl giggles, breathing in deeply and sighing. She buries her nose into my chest.

"Shut up, Rin," I say sternly, yet I'm obviously only teasing her. I press my lips to her forehead and tilt her chin back and capture her mouth in a tender kiss. Rin makes this cute muffled 'mmph' that almost sounds like a protest, her fingers digging into my neck, not really so much as a way to make me stop, but almost like she's trying to tell me she wants more. I nudge her back, trying to situate myself on top of her, but Rin pushes me away.

She sits up, pushing the ruffled sheets off her body and heaving a deep sigh. Rin looks down at me, smirking before running a hand through my embarrassing mess of tangled hair. She chuckles. "You look like you had lots of fun, Lenny."

I grunt, reaching up to grab her hand and hold it in place there on my head. "Shut up, Rin," I say again, inching closer so that my face is against her hip.

Rin doesn't seem to take notice of my actions and only puffs out air in a pout. "Fine, jerk." There's a short pause before she throws back the covers and kicks her legs over the edge of the bed. "I need to take a shower."

Fresh energy courses through my body as I leap up, tossing the sheets aside with ease and ignoring the sudden chill. I'm on my feet before she can even take two steps. "I'll join you!"

"No..." Rin shakes her head as she rises, walking stiffly in the direction of the door to my room, arms crossed. "I think I can do this on my own, thank you."

"It's my house and it's my shower. I think I have permission to join you." I smirk as I pad over to her, gently shoving her out of the way and heading towards the bathroom.

Rin groans and follows after me, muttering, "I hate your logic."

Once we're in the bathroom, I quietly shut the door behind us and turn to face Rin, who's leaning back against the wall next to the shower, eyes closed. I step into the tub, turning on the water and waiting for several moments while it heats up, stealing a glance over at my beautiful girl, who still refuses to look at me. Wonder why?

Hmm...I search my mind for a second.

Yup. That's definitely the reason.

I must still be too sexy for her.

I let the water pour down on my skin like rain, slowly dragging my hands through my hair before calling for her. "Oh, Rinny~! Come on in; the water's fine!" I smirk as she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra - the only thing she didn't take off last night - and climbs in after me, not stopping until her face is centimeters from mine. The shower spray catches and glistens on her thick eyelashes, while droplets pour down my cheeks and leave my hair to cling to my face.

"Part of me hates you, you know. For being such a man-whore," Rin murmurs, placing a hand on my shoulder and rising up on her tiptoes for a brief kiss.

"I'm only like this when it comes to you," I insist against her lips. I angle my head, refusing to let her break the kiss so soon. My hands grip her hips, pulling her forward while I step back until we're both under the steady shower with water pounding down on our faces as we carry on with our passionate make-out session. No, we don't have sex in the shower. But we do enjoy each other's company, my hands running up and down her back and hers wrapped around my neck to keep me close. I can feel her smiling, but I'm not doing the same. I'm too focused on her. On _us_.

"Mmph, Len?" Rin breaks away from me, but I continue to bring my lips to hers in between every word she speaks. "The w...water's...getting..._mmm_...cold."

"Sorry." I reach back behind me and turn the knob, immediately feeling the change in the temperature of the water. Steam billows around us, the droplets falling from my chin a mixture of water and sweat. I move my hands to her shoulders and force her to spin around before getting a handful of my shampoo. Rin makes these strange noises of contentment as I knead it into her hair with my gentle fingertips. And crap, that soap stings the shredded skin on my knuckles.

"W-why does it smell...l-like strawberries?" Rin asks quietly, clearly amused, as suds run down her back.

"Because apparently no one's bothered to make some that's banana scented," I growl in reply, my hands moving to her shoulders to give her a relaxing massage.

A moan of pleasure escapes her lips. "You have hands like a Goddess."

I lean closer so that my lips are against her ear and whisper, "Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"_Mmm_..._ah! _Don't care..." Rin hangs her head, and her tense muscles suddenly relax. "_Mmm_...L-Len...this..."

I abruptly cut her off, a warning in my voice. "Rin. Please don't make those sounds around me. I don't want to do something I'll regret." I trail my hands down her back, squeezing at her skin and roughly rubbing my thumbs against her spine.

"I wouldn't, _mmm_!" Her last noise is strangled, as though she's trying to follow my orders. "I wouldn't regret anything..."

"Shut up, Rin."

"Is that your new favorite thing to say?" Rin pulls away and turns to look at me, one eye closed from the suds falling into her face. I run my finger over her skin to wipe them away, a grin forming on my lips as she murmurs, "You're no fun anymore."

I raise a brow. "I'm not?"

Rin smirks. "Nope. You started getting really boring once I gave into your feelings."

"Girl, you're just asking for it." I force her to turn around again and yank her back closer to me until she's under the pounding shower head, the soap rinsing from her hair. I proceed to wash my own hair and get it free of the suds as Rin reaches for my loofa. (Yes, I'm a guy and I have a loofa. But, to be fair, it's a manly color. _Ahem_...yellow...) I snatch it from her. "I can do this for you, too, Rinny~" I sing seductively.

She rolls her eyes. "God, you're such a pervert. I had sex with you last night and all you can think about is touching me more."

I smirk and let her take the loofa back again. "To be fair, I was drunk and had no idea what was going on."

Rin shakes her head as she starts scrubbing away at her skin. "Why did you get drunk, anyway?"

My smirk gets wider and I tilt her chin back up towards me, my lips skimming over her cheek. "No girl can resist a drunk Len~"

Is that a blush I see?

She turns away from me quickly as though to hide it, tossing the loofa over her shoulder and climbing out of the tub. I quickly clean my skin, enjoy a brief rinse in the cooling water, and step out after her. I'm too late; she's already covered up with a damn towel and her jet black bra. I reach for my other towel and vigorously dry my hair, letting it hang around my shoulders in messy clumps, before securing the ragged old towel around my waist.

Rin opens the door and breezes out in the direction of my room, not giving me a chance to draw her into another hug. I follow after her, only to see her flinging open one of the drawers and browsing through my clothes.

My face heats up remarkably fast, turning a bright shade of red that I would've thought only possible in cartoon. "W-why are you looking through my crap?" I stammer awkwardly.

Rin pulls out a pair of red plaid boxers, my least favorite ones, honestly. "Because my clothes are dirty," she says bluntly, dropping her towel and pulling my boxers up over her hips.

I blush even darker. _She looks so hot in them!_

Not hotter than me, of course.

"I'm surprised they fit." Rin places her hands on her hips and looks down at herself, smiling.

"Y-yea. Me too." I feel like I'm in a daze right now.

"Aww, Lenny..." Rin pads forward and ruffles my hair. "Don't be embarrassed." She grins and turns away to start browsing through my drawers again. "Do you have a shirt or something?"

"Uh-uh...yea." I jolt out of my dark thoughts about Rin and bound over to the drawers, rifling through for something decent. I toss a white tee shirt over my shoulder before pulling out an outfit for myself. When I turn back to look at the golden-haired beauty, she's got my oversized tee shirt on, falling off her left shoulder.

"How fat are you, Len? This is like three sizes too big."

"Problem?" I pull up the zipper on my dark shorts, raising a brow at her.

"Uh...no?" Rin pushes past me. "Don't you have anything in my size?"

I round on her, shouting, "Rin, do I look like a girl to you!?"

She tips her head to the side and taps her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Be quiet." I wave a hand at the drawers. "Get whatever you want. I'll get your clothes back to you once they're clean."

Rin snorts. "You pervert. I don't think I'll want them back when you're finished..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I shake my head, scattering droplets of water from my drying hair. After a moment, I go to find my cellphone and stuff it in my pocket, returning to Rin, who's still fumbling for clothes that'll fit her.

"Len, don't you have a freaking belt? God, I never realized your hips were so fat," Rin complains, trying to hike up a pair of my knee-long khaki shorts high enough so that they stay on.

"Yea." I find a yellow belt (Figures. Everything I own is yellow.) and toss it over to her. As she slips it through the belt loops and tightens it so my huge shorts will stay over her hips, I make my way over to her. Just as she finishes with shaky movements, I take her face in my hands. "How do you like cross-dressing?"

She blinks. "Do you have some kind of hidden interest in yaoi I should know about?"

I chuckle quietly. "Rin, you fool." I take her hands in mine and pull her closer until my lips meet hers. "Would it bother you if I said yes?" I whisper.

"Mmm, I'd just question if you were gay or not." Rin bites down on my lip probably a little harder than she intended, because I gasp in surprise as she giggles.

"Rinny...as much as I would love to stay here and...satisfy you..." I pull away from her, causing her to whimper slightly, and move my lips along the corner of her mouth to her ear so that I can whisper to her. "...we need to go and have a little talk with your brother."

She leaps away from me, her gorgeous blue eyes widening. "Are you crazy?"

I grab her by the hand and wink. "Crazy for you." I pull her after me, out of my bedroom and towards the window in the living room that leads to the fire escape.

"We can't go this way, you idiot," she growls.

Ah. Right. Afraid of heights.

"Don't worry, Rinny. I won't let you fall." I force the window open and climb out, offering my hand to her. She's hesitant, but she accepts and follows me out the window. We make our way down the hazardous stairs, out footsteps echoing dully on the rusted metal. There are a few moments during our decent when Rin clings to me like her life depends on it, and a few times when she snaps at me like she'll murder me at any second. But once we reach the ground, she's the same old flirtatious whore that I love.

As we head toward the regular streets, we pass the area where my gang and I usually chill. Yet, this time, no one's here. I wonder...Luka probably dragged Gakupo off somewhere. But I don't have the slightest idea where Kaito or Piko could have gone.

I must've shrugged to myself, because Rin takes notice and nudges my side with her elbow, asking, "Something wrong?"

"Nah." I squeeze her hand, shifting so that my fingers are intertwined with hers. "I should be asking you that, though. I'm sure you don't want to go talk to your brother, do you?"

Rin sighs as we turn out of the alley and head down the streets that we've gotten so used to. "Len, I've been dealing with this for years. I've never really thought about putting an end to it..."

I shift closer to her. "You're really in a predicament, Rin."

"I know, but..." She heaves a sigh. "If I don't do all I can for the business, Rinto will never forgive me. I'll just seem like a failure. It'll give me a bad name."

"Have you ever thought of what would happen if people find out what you're doing?"

"You mean...manipulating?"

"Yea..."

We walk in silence for what feels like ages, until Rin replies, "I suppose that would make us seem even worse."

"Exactly." I let go of her hand and snake my arm around her waist. Maybe I should stop being completely serious right now...I sigh and lean closer to her ear, whispering as lovingly as I can, "And don't get me started on what I'll do to you if you don't get out of it..."

She shivers. "Why am I liking the sound of that?" Her words are barely loud enough for me to understand, but I still hear them.

A smirk forms on my face as I breathe softly against her ear. "You can't resist me..." I move my lips against her skin, a dark chuckle coming from my throat.

And, of course, her childlike, excited giggles are interrupted by someone clearing his throat. And that voice says, as cold as ice, "Why don't you two horny teens get a room?"

I turn to glare at the person who spoke, frustration pumping through my body with each beat of my heart, and I growl his name.

"Mikuo..."

* * *

**_I didn't meant to end it here! Heck, I meant for it to be a lot less perverted and actually get some confrontation with Rinto in, but then I thought...NAH! XD_**

**_Hm. So, couple of questions..._**

**_QUESTION ONE: What is it that you like about [Juvenile] so much?_**

**_QUESTION TWO: Have you ever heard the song "Shota Shota Island" by Len and Piko? Omigod, I've been fangirling over it since Thursday!:DDD Ooooh, those shotas are sooooo cute!_**

**_.::Review Replies::._**

_**Lolligal99**__: Thank you so much! I'm just constantly writing because I can't focus on anything else. XD That's usually why I can update pretty often. And I've actually been meaning to check out [Pain, Love, Loyalty], but I find it so difficult to focus on a story with a pairing I don't support. (I support Rin with anybody but I can't stand Len with anyone but her XD ). But I'll probably look at it soon. It is pretty fun to write from a boy's POV, I think ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__: Ha XD Sorry~ I tried to make it as vague as possible so it wouldn't seem too much like a real lemon. And lol XP Niceee~_

_**Jessi-Chan9867**__: I'd really like to hear some of those perverted jokes sometime XD HA! Piko! X3 And I hope you're enjoying that Len... XD_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__: Thank you! And I kinda felt like a pervert writing it o.o And you're very welcome! I always get excited when I read stories where people do simple review replies or mention their reviewers in their author's notes because then I feel like they actually care. ^^ And I really so care. So that's why I started doing this^^_

_**Animelover102**__: Lawl. XD Thank you! For reading and reviewing!_

_**Rosie-Sama98**__: *facepalm* Len and Mikuo, I'm seriously sorry for sending you there...Lol. Love your reviews!:D Thanks for reading!_

_**Alice Flint**__: Thank youuu! (: Glad you liked it!_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**__: Ha! X3 And I really didn't think it had much flow... XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Tokioo**__: I sent you a very lengthy PM that I hope you received in response...XD But thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing!_

_**Darkflower123**__: Hahaha:3 Thank youuuu!_

_**Adorable Reader**__: Hehehe:3 Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I hate when that happens. Stupid Internet. ._

**_And I'll see you next time...Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_(Loud crashes can be heard from my room, and the door is swung open as a certain little shota makes his getaway.)_**

**_Ne! Piko, come back! I'm not finished with you yet!_**

**_Piko: *running as fast as he can in heels* Dear God, someone help me!_**

**_Stop running! *catches Piko and huggles* Awww, you're just my favorite little shota in the whole world!_**

**_(Meanwhile, Len sits in a corner, forever alone.)_**

**_Len: *sniffles* Why am I not loved?_**

**_Chapter dedicated for Lolligal99 for having a story I'm freaking addicted to, and for being awesome enough to leave long and kind reviews to this fic. ^^_**

**_Whoops. I forgot about Len's injured hand. D: *adds a few lines into last couple of chapters*_**

**_I apologize. This may be short; I just want to get an update before I leave for the weekend. Where am I going, you ask? Family's dragging me (the little vegetarian kid) to some BBQ thing. :P Lol, fun. Except we have to drive for like...HOURS!_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Have you ever thought of what would happen if people find out what you're doing?"_

_"You mean...manipulating?"_

_"Yea..."_

_We walk in silence for what feels like ages, until Rin replies, "I suppose that would make us seem even worse."_

_"Exactly." I let go of her hand and snake my arm around her waist. Maybe I should stop being completely serious right now...I sigh and lean closer to her ear, whispering as lovingly as I can, "And don't get me started on what I'll do to you if you don't get out of it..."_

_She shivers. "Why am I liking the sound of that?" Her words are barely loud enough for me to understand, but I still hear them._

_A smirk forms on my face as I breathe softly against her ear. "You can't resist me..." I move my lips against her skin, a dark chuckle coming from my throat._

_And, of course, her childlike, excited giggles are interrupted by someone clearing his throat. And that voice says, as cold as ice, "Why don't you two horny teens get a room?"_

_I turn to glare at the person who spoke, frustration pumping through my body with each beat of my heart, and I growl his name._

_"Mikuo..."_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

"What the hell do you want?" I snarl at him, my grip tightening around Rin's waist as I fiercely yank her closer to me. A weak gasp escapes her lips at the action, but she relaxes and rests her head against my shoulder, one of her hands finding my shirt and grasping at the cloth.

Mikuo shrugs carelessly, crossing his arms before sassing me like he freaking owns the world. Baka; I just may kill him for it later. "I just saw you guys and figured I'd say _hi_. Problem?" he challenges.

I narrow my eyes at him, pressing Rin as close to me as physically possible. I'd hit the guy, but I think holding Rin is enough of a sign that I won. "Yes, in fact, I do have a problem," I snap angrily. I open my mouth to say more, but Rin's gentle voice stops me.

"Please don't start a fight, Len." Her words are spoken in a soft way, begging and pleading, in a desperate tone that makes my heart feel like it could leap out of my chest at any moment. The hand that clutches that back of my shirt starts moving in circles in Rin's attempt to calm me down.

"I have plenty of reasons to start a fight with this bastard," I retort, ignoring Mikuo's snort of protest at my words. "Shall I start naming them off?"

Mikuo raises a brow and smirks. Mockery glistens in that arrogant teal gaze of his as he sneers, "Oh, please do. I'd love to know exactly what I did wrong."

I clench my free hand into a fist, my nails digging into the palm of hand until I wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood. "You tried to rape her!" I exclaim in frustration and anger.

"She didn't say no, moron!" Mikuo scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys, please," Rin interrupts, clearly irritated. "I don't want to hear this right now."

"It seems that you and Len had fun last night." Mikuo changes the subject quickly, his eyes looking Rin up and down to see her sporting my oversized clothes.

I release Rin, prying her grip off me and stepping in front of her, holding my arms out to the side as though that will protect her from some kind of harm Mikuo might bring to her. I angle my head at the ground, shadows falling across my face from the blonde bangs that hang in my eyes (intimidation for the win...) and I growl, "Don't look at her like that."

Mikuo has this expression of confusion and amusement dancing across his face as he says, "I was just looking at her. Is that a crime now?"

"Yes. And I'll kill you for it."

Before he can give me some smart remark, Rin bops me in the side of the head. Mikuo breaks into a fit of chuckles at my flinching, and I turn to glare at the girl behind me, snapping, "What's your deal?"

"What's yours? We have things to take care of," she snaps back.

"Like what?" Mikuo's words are breathless from childish laughter. "Getting condoms and pregnancy tests?"

"You shut the hell up." I wag my finger in his face, eyes narrowed to slits. "You're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Mikuo releases a hearty laugh from deep within his throat. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It would make sense," Rin ventures, tapping her finger to her chin.

His face starts to redden. "I only needed your cooperation, Rinny. Not a relationship." Mikuo swivels on his heel and tries to leave without further questions, but Rin dashes forward and grabs his wrist.

"Is that your way of saying you were using me?"

"It could be. Isn't that what we all do in the world of business?" He winks and rips away from her. "But for what it's worth, I really do like you. You're a great girl."

I nudge her fiercely with my elbow when I see her blushing, and open my mouth to say some snappy comment to Mikuo, but he's gone before I can. Which leaves me and Rin to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

**_I know, I know! Short! *shot* But I had to cut it off here because we're leaving in like five minutes. Meaning no review replies. So I have to go and review this one story right after posting this, and then I am gone till Sunday! *dies inside*_**

**_I'm so sorry if it's getting confusing! Yea, not my best work as far as plot... But so many people asked 'what if Mikuo were using her too?' so I decided to do that. *sighs* I'll try to make it work..._**

**_But in the meantime, who wants a Mikuo and Len showdown at some point? Just wondering._**

**_I love you guys! Review, please?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_WAHHHHH! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE!?_**

**_OVER 7,000 views of this story!_**

**_*excited*_**

**_I swear, it's only because of the spice._**

**_And OMG! You guys have no idea how much I love you all! I come back from a weekend without WiFi (worst days of my life...) only to see that I've got like 20 reviews to sift through, new favorites and follows, stories I've been dying to read have been updated, and I got several PMs that I'm not allowed to reply to, but I'm gonna do it anyway because I'm sooooo freaking happy! You guys have no idea!(:_**

**_Chapter dedicated to Honeycloud of RiverClan for reviewing. And because Warrior Cats are AMAZING!_**

**_My BBQ comp story: When I was younger, I wanted to be a storm chaser because of the action. Well, right after we got all set up, we were suddenly hit with 5 minutes of pelting rain and 25 mph winds. So I got to stand out there in it and keep things from blowing away. (Sounds like it sucks, but it was THE MOST FUN ever!)_**

**_Enough babbling. Enjoy this~_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_His face starts to redden. "I only needed your cooperation, Rinny. Not a relationship." Mikuo swivels on his heel and tries to leave without further questions, but Rin dashes forward and grabs his wrist._

_"Is that your way of saying you were using me?"_

_"It could be. Isn't that what we all do in the world of business?" He winks and rips away from her. "But for what it's worth, I really do like you. You're a great girl."_

_I nudge her fiercely with my elbow when I see her blushing, and open my mouth to say some snappy comment to Mikuo, but he's gone before I can. Which leaves me and Rin to wonder what the hell just happened._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen.**

"That guy just wants me to kill him," I growl at last, watching his figure fade into the distance with some kind of imitated gangster walk.

Rin turns to me and takes my hand, lacing her fingers with mine and being careful not to touch the shredded skin on my knuckles from the day before when I punched the brick wall. (Yea, she got pretty mad at me for that and started getting all_ 'oh, Len, that's so immature!_') She smiles sweetly at me, pulling me closer by our linked hands until my chest is against hers and I can feel her gentle breaths against my lips.

"Len, I know you don't like Mikuo..." she begins slowly. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. It's just like one of those 'back in the day' stories my parents used to tell. "But I seriously doubt that he was faking his whole personality on our dates. I wasn't, either." She presses her lips against mine before pulling away and touching my cheek with her free hand. "I know the real him, and he knows the real me."

I narrow my eyes at her and lean back just out of her reach so she can't aim for another brief kiss. "This sounds like some kind of love confession; it'd be in your best interest to cut to the chase."

She sighs. "My point is..." Rin stretches up on her tippy-toes just enough to bring her face to be completely level with mine. "Even though he was playing the same game with me, he has a heart and he does care. I was toying with him knowing a true relationship wouldn't come from it, because I was with you. It makes me the bad guy."

I close my eyes when I feel the tender touch of her lips on mine for another quick moment. Then, I nudge her back and say, "So...you're blaming yourself." My words are more of a statement than a question; it's not too hard to figure out her opinion on this situation.

"Yes."

"You don't have to be a part of this," I whisper to her. It's something she knows very well, yet continues to insist that's part of her life. Does she not realize that her choice affects me, too? It...actually hurts to see her so confused and lost. My fingers grab her chin, tilting her head back so she can see my gaze better.

A ghost of a smile forms on her lips. "You really know how to make me feel better."

Ooh, perverted comment.

_Don't say it, Len; don't say it!_

Would she get mad at me if I said it?

_Shut up, Len. It's not really smart of you to-_

"I can make you feel better in another way, if that's what you're hinting at."

_Idiot._

My smirk disappears instantly when her hand thumps against the back of my head. Rin grabs my wrist and starts pulling me after her as she head in the direction of her house, murmuring, "Quit making comments like that, baka."

Rin's in the lead as we walk the streets, and I try to keep my eyes on the lookout for Piko and Kaito. Yet, I can't seem to find them in the crowd. We pass several restaurants and groups of people goofing around. And somehow, Rin is ignoring the mouth-watering aroma of the ramen and a lot of other delicious food - which is really surprising, considering last night's _physical activities_ and the fact that we skipped breakfast. I, on the other hand, find it hard to just brush off the tempting smell of the fruit and noodles and chicken and rice...

"Okay, I'm sorry, Rin. We really need to stop and buy a banana or something," I insist, dragging my feet in an attempt to slow her down.

"No." Rin clenches my wrist even tighter and jerks me back. Strong chick. "Man up a little. You won't starve to death."

"_Rinny~!_" I whine in as seductive a voice as I can, trying to turn around. "I'm a guy; I have to eat!"

Rin snorts with laughter and shakes her head. "No."

I sigh. One more chance. I counter her grip by snatching at her wrist and yanking her back to me. "I'll buy you an orange."

She glares into my eyes fiercely, her gaze slowly fading from one of feigned frustration to something much calmer and more relaxed. A genuine smile graces her features, now, and Rin lets out a girly giggle. "Well, since you asked nicely..."

:::::

"So..." I swallow the last bite of my banana and toss the peel over my shoulder, so that it lands on the gravel trail just behind me. I take Rin's hand and intertwine my fingers with hers. My head tilts slowly to the side to come in contact with hers, which she accepts by leaning closer to me.

"Don't ask me." I can feel her tiny shoulders lift up in a shrug. "You're the one who's forcing me to go through with this." She pulls me just a little bit as we turn a corner and chuckles. "I'll bet you remember this general area, am I right, you pervert?" Rin asks in a teasing tone, poking me in the ribs with her elbow and waving one arm around at the woods in front of her.

Like I would forget. It's the spot where I first dragged her out to talk to me. You know, when I was _getting information the difficult way._ Duh. I'm not a stalker.

I smirk, even though she can't see it, and lower my lips to her neck. "Wanna bring back some memories?" I ask seductively, nibbling at her ear and moving my mouth against her skin. A gentle noise escapes from my throat, and Rin snorts as she shoves me back just enough to break my kisses.

"You're such a pervert." She wriggles her hands free from my grip and wraps her arm around my waist. Her hand squeezes my butt enough to make me tense briefly in surprise before I relax.

"Quit being a whore." My arm snakes around her waist as well. I wait for her to make some bratty reply, but for once, there's nothing. She's silent as our shoes crunch in the gravel path, our next-to-silent breathing the only other sound for us to hear besides the rustling leaves and children playing in the distance.

With each step, we get closer to her house.

With each step, we're nearer to telling her brother to quit using her like she's not even a human-being, with feelings.

With each step...I'm closer to getting to beat up the douche that's making her life miserable.

We make our way along the street in a silence between us that's almost unsettling. The people who live here are outside enjoying the warm weather, but Rin and I are far from lively. She must be nervous about the confrontation, and I can't say I blame her. She's never stood up for herself like that - or so she's said - and it'll probably be scary to her. Especially if she let him boss her around for so long.

One day...I'll have to pry for more information about this. I hate that she only tells me bits and pieces about her troubles, because she knows I'll be there for her either way. She must be hesitant because she thinks I'll only be here for the kinky relationship that she's clearly enjoying. But I truly love her, despite the short amount of time we've known each other, and she'll just have to believe me on that one.

Rin removes her arm from around my waist and takes my hand again, squeezing it as tight as she can as we head along the driveway to the porch. We climb the stairs slowly, our steps in sync, and halt at the door. She turns to me, and I look at her, our gazes meeting almost instantly and reflecting our thoughts back to each other.

"Just follow my lead. I'll try to say what needs to be said without your help." Rin presses her lips to mine for a few long seconds before pulling away and bending down to the mat on the porch at our feet. Beneath it, she retrieves a key and unlocks the door, returning the little silver object to its place before pulling me by my hand and leading me inside. "I'm home, brother!"

"Rin!" comes the familiar voice I learned a few days ago when I followed her home. He sounds like he's somewhere upstairs, maybe. "I take it things went well with the Hatsunes, then?" Feet pound on the stairs as he makes his way down. "Did you get the deal?"

The golden-haired girl at my side squeezes my hand even tighter as her brother's voice gets nearer.

I lean down to whisper in her ear, "Just treat him like you do me when you're mad."

"I tease you, baka," she mutters back, nudging me with an elbow.

Rinto begins speaking again as he steps into the living room area where Rin had been slowly guiding me. "If you got Hatsune Mikuo in on this, then we can expand all across Japan and even into-" His joyous voice cuts off abruptly as his eyes land on me. He glances over to Rin, and back to me, at first only as a question. But I can tell he's getting more and more frustrated. "Rin? Who is this?"

"My friend, L-"

"Her _boy_friend," I growl before she can finish introducing me. Rin flinches slightly, and drops her gaze to stare at the ground as Rinto fixes her with a look of nothing short of pure anger. Hatred. Irritation. Disbelief.

He crosses his arms, narrowing his blue eyes into slits. "Explain, please."

Rin and I stay quiet.

Her brother waves his hand impatiently after a couple of awkward moments of silence. "Either one of you," he snaps in an irritable fashion, most of his anger fixated on the poor girl at my side. "Speak up now, or so help me God-"

"Don't talk to me like that." The gentle whisper is barely loud enough to be heard over her brother's shouting, but it's plenty enough to shut him up.

That look of surprise on Rinto's face is priceless as he stares at his little sister with wide eyes. I don't need to look at her to know that she's still avoiding his gaze. My grip tightens on her hand encouragingly.

"Excuse me?" Rinto asks, barely finding his voice as though he's in complete and utter shock from her words.

"You..." Rin slowly trails off, her voice shaking nervously, before swallowing and beginning again. "You heard me very well."

He clenches his jaw, a sort of laugh passing through his lips as though he can't believe what's going on. Rinto crosses his arms and shakes his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Rinny." He takes a step towards us, which I counter by dragging Rin back with me a few feet. "You don't have the right to back-talk me, considering I'm the one who makes sure you have food and a good place to sleep." His smirk tells me he think he's won this argument.

"I'm...finished," is all Rin can say in reply.

"What do you mean?" the golden-haired man in front of us demands, tipping his head to one side. His eyes are as cold as ever.

"It means," I snarl, taking over the conversation and stepping in front of Rin to shield her from her brother's anger. "She's done with your crap. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." I release Rin's hand and clench mine into a fist as I take a couple more steps in the taller man's direction, fire flashing in my gaze. "You've practically trained her to be a whore, and you don't even take into consideration that your retarded actions are causing her more harm than the benefit is worth?!" I'm in shock at my own words, honestly, but Rinto just brushes me off.

"I love how some no-good delinquent can come here and expect to tell me how to raise my sister."

I snort and roll my eyes. "You're not her parent; you shouldn't be allowed to act like it."

"Kid, it's best you don't get in our business," Rinto snaps pointedly. Too bad I won't be listening to his logic...Because I clearly have some very good reasons to be nothing but pissed at the guy for his inappropriate way of treating the girl.

I lose my cool, my voice rising to a shout. "It became my business when I kept her from getting raped in an alley by some prick named Akaito." The expression of shock on his face this time is also mixed with some kind of concern. I nod, feeling slightly victorious. "Had you not gotten her involved in this crap, she would've never had to deal with this."

"Akaito...Akaito..." Rinto whispers the name quietly before looking to Rin, one eyebrow raised. "Akaito Shion?"

I turn to look at her, and she nods once to confirm.

"Had...this been going on for a while?" Legitimate concern is evident in his voice, even if only for a few moments.

She nods again, still refusing to look up at him.

"And why didn't you tell me?" he bellows. Then, Rinto glares at me. "You. Get out. Get the hell out of my house before I call the police. Rin and I have some business to attend to."

"I'm not leaving." I cross my arms to show him that I'm rooted here and won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Rinto blinks and pads over to me and glares down into my eyes with a challenging expression flickering across his face. "You seem to be set on causing trouble for Rin and I."

"I just want to put a stop to your abuse on her." I meet his gaze defiantly, tilting my head back to look up at Rinto. His height doesn't scare me at all, but I can tell he thinks that's his advantage.

"I'm going to make an assumption here and say that you're responsible for her failure with the Hatsunes," Rinto ventures.

Rin speaks up for the first time in several minutes. She looks over to him with pain in her eyes. "Rinto, I just...I can't..." she insists uncertainly.

I finish for her, leaning closer to Rinto's face with each word. "She's in love with me and can't fake this crap anymore. Got it?" I growl menacingly.

Rinto chuckles darkly. "You're really set on getting in my way, huh?" I take notice in his clenched fist, but don't make any move to prepare myself for the pain that shoots through my cheek. Rin cries my name as I go flying to the floor, blood streaming from my nose into a puddle on the white carpet. "Rin doesn't belong to you in any way. You've been enough trouble for us. I suggest you get out of here before I give you worse injuries to remember me by."

Using the back of my hand to wipe away the crimson liquid staining my skin, I smirk up at him.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

_**About 2500 words of greatness. Lol, just kidding about that part.**_

_**So...you guys think Len's gonna be going around, slowly eliminating everybody who hurts Rin? :3**_

_**Anyways, I haven't proofread yet (I usually do that a little bit after posting) so if there are any errors, don't hesitate to point them out.**_

_**I want to give a huge special thanks to ever person who has favorited and followed up to this point. I never thought the numbers would get so high!**_

_**And of course, I have to thank those of you who take the time to review. And I thank you by...REVIEW REPLIES! :D**_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan:**__ I think we may have some sort of Len and Mikuo fight in the near future...but for now we've got this Rinto issue. And yay~!_

_**UniqueRosePetals12:**__ I want Mikuo to have the same personality as Rin knows him with, but I want him to also be tied down with business. I'm not meaning for him to be some kind of cold-hearted businessman, but it may turn out that way. XD Lol, I agree with you; it does suck, but I enjoyed myself this time. Haha. XD Thanks a bunch for reviewing!_

_**Jessi-Chan9867:**__ Hah! X3 Your reviews make me laugh! XD And that song... O3O I love it! Lol; if you have anymore recommendations, don't hesitate to tell me about them^^_

_**Adorable Reader:**__ I'm sorry. I'm trying to get it back to seeming less...confusing._

_**Rosie-Sama98:**__ I love the openings to your reviews! They're so hilarious! XD Yea...yea, Mikuo would have to lose in a fight. But...I might give him a few good hits on Len. I dunno, I guess it depends on how I feel when I write it. O3O Hehe...So you're on Team Mikuo now, are you? ;P *waves hand dismissively* You aren't weird at all; you're just awesomely hilarious. ;P Thanks a bunch for reviewing! ( I wrote 'updating' at first. Lol, fail xD )_

_**Alice flint:**__ Thanks for reviewing! (: Now that I think about it, it does kinda seem Romeo and Cinderella-ish, doesn't it? XD And Len and Piko thank you for your kind words xD_

_**RinLover2:**__ Anonymous reviewer, thanks for making yourself known! *highfives* And no-no-no! Don't run away! Mikuo won't win in the war with Rin! He just can't! Because Len is totally made for her!;)_

_**Kimchi-tan:**__ Thanks for pointing out the error. It has been fixed!(: And lol, sassing master. XD That cracked me up. Hahah!_

_**IA-K1002:**__ Well haiiiii to you, too!:D Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for your kindness!:D I'm sorry it was short; like I said, I had to update quickly. Lol. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_**Cherryblossom Saku-Chan:**__ My only response to all of that is L. O. Freaking. L. XDD I can't even...*starts laughing* Bai Bai, Mikuo! Ha xD Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Tokioo:**__ Thanks! It means a lot to see you reviewing. You're among my most respected authors here. (:_

_**Lizzie-rivers:**__ I'm PMing you. My reply would be way too long. XD_

_**Lolligal99:**__ Well, you deserved it for being an awesome reviewer. :D And are you really? Omg, nice to meet you, my new vegetarian friend. XD I agree; I love meeting other vegetarians. We seem to be going extinct. XD And thanks! You're pretty awesome yourself! Haha, I figured I'd save the violence for another time. :3 And thanks again; I'm not getting discouraged, really; it just seems like sooo much is going on xD Thanks again for reviewing!_

_**Nikoru-Chi:**__ Haha X3 Thank youuuu! For reading! And writing those reviews that make me smile^^_

**_Until next time, guys~!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Please listen to the following announcement. Jessi-Chan9867 needs your help. Well...she didn't really ask, nor did I give her much of a warning that I would be doing this. She is a young and talented writer with great magical authoress potential. And I kindly ask that you guys read [Can't You Remember?], because it really is an interesting story that deserves more readers. And I kinda feel guilty that I've gotten so many reviews and dedicated followers after such a short amount of time, when others have been here so much longer and write amazing stuff, yet they barely get recognized for it. Jessi-Chan is one of those people. Give her a chance, pretty please!^^_**

**_Now let's all pause for a moment of silence._**

**_And in this moment, I not only want to thank EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER for their kindness and contributions. (Give yourself a pat on the back if you've left me a review before; you have been a huge help.)_**

**_But I also want to thank TWO PEOPLE who PMed me and left me with this huge, goofy smile in my face for, like, ever._**

**_Lizzie-rivers and Darkflower123, you both are amazing! I'm really thankful for you guys! I appreciate your support, along with everyone else who leaves me a review, or favorites and follows! It never fails to make me smile! _**

**_(And in case you haven't figured it out, this chapter is dedicated to you two.)_**

**_*sighs* On to a goofy author's note now that the serious part is over..._**

**_Woah! Derp moment. *hits forehead with hand* After browsing the sexy fanart of 96Neko for several days, I finally decide to listen to a song, and what do I learn?_**

**_He's a girl. So...she's a...girl. Dang, I could've found some shocking fanart, and I'm pretty glad I didn't..._**

**_Lol, here's an update. Enjoy, guys~_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"I'm going to make an assumption here and say that you're responsible for her failure with the Hatsunes," Rinto ventures._

_Rin speaks up for the first time in several minutes. "Rinto, I just...I can't..."_

_I finish for her, leaning closer to Rinto's face with each word. "She's in love with me and can't fake this crap anymore. Got it?" I growl menacingly._

_Rinto chuckles darkly. "You're really set on getting in my way, huh?" I take notice in his clenched fist, but don't make any move to prepare myself for the pain that shoots through my cheek. Rin cries my name as I go flying to the floor, blood streaming down my nose into a puddle on the white carpet. "Rin doesn't belong to you in any way. You've been enough trouble for us. I suggest you get out of here before I give you worse injuries to remember me by."_

_Using the back of my hand to wipe away the crimson liquid staining my skin, I smirk up at him._

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen.**

I rise to my feet, pinching the bridge of my nose with two bloody fingers as I meet Rinto's hateful blue gaze. He narrows his eyes as I glance over at Rin, who's standing with her hands covering her mouth in shock. Her gaze flashes with fear and concern when she looks at me, almost as though she's begging me not to hurt him too bad.

"Close your eyes, Rin," I whisper through gritted teeth as I clench both hands into fists.

She snorts and crosses her arms. "After all I've been through, you seriously think I-_eeeep_!" Her sentence ends in a squeal when I leap for her brother, wrapping my arms around him and tackling him to the ground. We land awkwardly; by the way the breath hitches in his throat, I know the impact drove the breath from his body. Myself, on the other hand, I landed perfectly on top of him, straddling his hips.

My fists begin to rain down in fierce punches to his face. He has his forearm lifted to block my blows, but unfortunately, it isn't enough to protect him from the injuries. Already, despite the crimson smear over his chin and cheeks, I can see nasty blackish-blue stains forming.

I smirk down at him, pausing in my attack, pressing his shoulders into the floor with one of my hands. "You really underestimated me, fool." I raise my free hand for another hit, but his voice stops me, as strong as ever despite the abuse.

"I suppose I did," he says, his eyes admitting defeat. Rinto is completely limp beneath me, showing no signs of retaliating.

Not wanting to hurt Rin by letting her see her brother get pounded into a pulp, I get up off him and allow him to stand by offering my hand.

I must be losing my touch. Ever since I met Rin, I've been different. Kind of like I actually have a heart...and turning my back on a suspicious guy is yet another sign that I'm losing my mind.

Because the moment I turn away to meet my girlfriend's beautiful eyes, I'm thrown into a wall with such force that I find it hard to recover my breath. My head bounces against a family picture hanging from the wall, the glass breaking into millions of little shards that catch in my hair and scatter over the ground. Sticky blood oozes from the cuts down the back of my neck. My chest rises in a deep breath to gather up the air I so desperately need, but I'm stopped by a big hand around my throat and fingers digging into my skin.

"Len!" Rin cries out, her voice hoarse. "Rinto, stop it!"

"Rin, you're not a part of this," Rinto growls in reply, tightening his grip on me. I grit my teeth and grasp at his hand with my own, narrowing my eyes at his. _Looks like I'm gonna have to pull a sissy move here... _"I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're the only reason this has all started!" Rin shouts in frustration, shocking not only me, but also her older brother.

His eyes widen in surprise, but he takes out his frustration on me, spitting in my face, "You've corrupted my little sister, delinquent."

"You seriously thought she was an angel?" I retort, bringing my knee up to his..._manhood_.

Rinto gasps from the pain, the agony clearly reflecting in his eyes as he backs away from me. He shakes from the impact, from the pain, but it only lasts a brief instant before he leaps for me again. This time, however, I meet him halfway, and we collapse to the floor in a flurry of blood and pieces of glass.

"Stop it!"

We completely ignore Rin's pleas, rolling around on the ground, pausing briefly for a few quick punches before continuing. I pin Rinto down again, my hands grasping his throat, only to be thrown off by him bucking his hips.* I land on my side, completely shocked, and Rinto pounces on me. He's probably the only person to fight with me and put up this much of a struggle, writhing around far too much for me to get a good hold on him for a couple of strong punches.

The two of us continue our grapple, rolling all over the living room in screams and grunts.** At one point, we end up bumping into the coffee table, and that's when we break apart. Rinto and I both jump to our feet as quick as we can, the two of us hunched over with sweat dripping from our foreheads and breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Stop it!"

I sigh and brush away the blood dripping from a cut on my bottom lip. My shaking hands tuck some of grimy blonde hair behind my ear. When Rinto lunges again, I grasp his arms and fling him up against the wall. Even though he's at least a head taller than I am, I'm fairly certain that I've got him a little bit scared. He flips me around with one lightning-fast movement and pins me back.

"You are going to be so sorry you ever became a friend of Rin's." His fist cracked into my face, pain exploding through my cheek. I can feel blood pooling in my mouth as he continues. "It's all your fault that we've had bad luck recently." Another hit, this time to the head. And as soon as he makes contact, Rin lets out a helpless squeal in concern for me. "And if it weren't for you, pathetic delinquent scum, we would be living as happily as ever!" More rage than before fuels his voice, and this time I actually brace myself for the agony to come.

But it never does.

Instead, I find myself pinned even closer to the wall with two small arms wrapped around my body. A sweet scent fills my nose, her soft hair tickling my chin as Rin nuzzles into my chest. One of my eyebrows is lifted in confusion, but I embrace her anyway, pulling her slender frame closer to me.

"Stop it..." she whispers, almost inaudibly.

"It's okay..." I murmur softly, my lips against her hair. But all the while, my challenging gaze is staring back into Rinto's hateful one.

I can just imagine Rinto growling, You will die when I get you alone.

But instead of something so fierce, Rinto interrupts the moment of silence with, "I want you out of my house. And I don't ever want to see your face again."

Strange. It seems people like telling me to get out of their house recently.

"Fine." I place my hands on Rin's shoulders and pry her off me so I can look into her eyes. "Get your things; we're leaving."

She blinks. "R-really?"

"Hold up." Rinto snatches Rin by the wrist and yanks her away from me, drawing her into a hug. "You aren't taking my sister with you."

A growl seems to come from deep within my throat. I step forward and shove the two apart, sending them both tumbling back from the force. "I am. Rin, get some clothes."

"Eh, sure!" Her hesitation is brief before she runs over to the stairs and bounds up them two at a time.

Once she's out of earshot, I grab the collar of Rinto's shirt and pull him closer to me so that our faces are inches apart. "You are so lucky that I actually care for Rin. Otherwise, you would be rotting here on the floor." I pause for a moment, thinking I heard Rin coming back down, but when I realize I'm wrong, I continue, swallowing my urge to knock him to the ground. "If she didn't love you like a true sister would, you would be so screwed. I just wish you cared for her like she does you."

"I do love Rin." He narrows his eyes. "But there are some things I just can't change."

"Yes, you can. But you choose not to." I leave him with that to think about as Rin bounds over to my side, a large bag thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes shine with remorse, for agreeing to leave Rinto, I assume. Yet...she also looks extremely happy, excited...

"This isn't permanent," she mumbles, more to Rinto than to me. "I just want to clear my mind."

"This isn't a smart move, Rin," her brother insists sternly, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her back towards him. "You need to think about it for longer than a couple of seconds."

Rin wrenches herself free of him and starts heading for the door. Her head hangs so that she stares at her feet as she makes her way towards it. She pauses with her hand on the knob, saying, "It's not hard to figure out that going home with Len is safer than staying here with you." And she slams the door behind her.

Rinto begins to say something to me, but I stop him with my fist pounding against his chin. I swear, I could feel...I could hear...the bones cracking at my strike, and almost immediately, blood squirts from the wound, trailing down his chin and neck as he hits the ground. I'm pretty sure he's passed out, but I feel the need to speak anyway.

"And that's for letting her virginity get taken by someone other than me."

* * *

_**O.O Well that escalated quickly. So Rin's choice to leave is unbelievably sudden, but I tried to justify that with her excuses.**_

_*** As strange as this piece of information may sound, I'm gonna share it anyway. When I wrestle people, if I'm pinned down, I actually thrust my hips up (lol, sounds like some kind of messed-up lemon), and if it catches them off guard, they just may go flying. I'm not exactly sure if a guy should try it, though. It could hurt... XD**_

_**** Lol, this sounds like more of a lemon.**_

_**I speed wrote. I'm totally running out of time. And my updates get shorter and shorter...so here's a very, very vague preview of Chapter Nineteen. (I'll be rewriting it with more detail later.)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen(Preview)**

_"You never told me, Rin..." I whisper softly, resting my cheek against her head. "How does it feel to be free from Rinto?"_

_She sighs. "Decent, I guess. Thank you."_

_I lift my gaze over at the entrance to the alley when I hear footsteps. And there's Kaito...marching in like he just won the ice cream lottery. A huge, dorky smile is plastered on his face as he leans back against the brick wall across from Rin and I._

_"What's got you so happy?" I ask._

_His grin gets bigger. "Piko got himself a girlfriend."_

* * *

**_I feel really bad about this, but if I do review replies, I won't update by tonight. And I feel bad when I make you wait more than a couple of days. So...not this time. But any errors that were pointed out have been fixed; songs that were recommended/mentioned have been listened to; and praise has brightened my day._**

**_Actually, I feel obligated to reply to this one because...*sniff, sniff* Is that a challenge I smell? IA-K1002, I will be tallying the number of plushies I get from Kisa-chan. You're going down;)_**

**_And by only responding to IA-K1002, I'm not trying to neglect you guys. I'd have taken it through a PM, but I've been getting in so much trouble for that recently:/_**

**_Anyways, I appreciate the support! Thanks, guys!_**

**_Review, please?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I LOVE YOU ALL! SOME OF YOU REVIEWED JESSI-CHAN'S STORY! :D And I love you guys for that!_**

**_Dedicated to Tokioo for being one of those people that I highly respect as both an author and a reviewer._**

**_Lol, remember when I said there would be no more dirty limes or extremely vague lemons? I kinda lied...Well...sorta...this chapter is just extremely suggestive;) And there's some kissing. Whoop, 4k words!:D You've no idea how hard I worked for that!_**

**_I think it's about time I leave you guys with a deep thought...something you should really take into consideration. Here it is:_**

**_"To me, boxing is like a ballet. Except there's no music, no choreography, and the dancers hit each other." Hehehe~_**

**_I found that some words were getting overused, so I started using the thesaurus in an attempt to better my vocabulary. So yea, if you see any words I used inappropriately, point them out, please._**

**_One last thing before I launch into this super duper special loooong chapter! Ever heard the song Dolls by Utatane Piko and Append Rin? Oh my God...I cried...Go listen to it..._**

**_Now enjoy~_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"This isn't a smart move, Rin," her brother insists sternly, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her back towards him. "You need to think about it for longer than a couple of seconds."_

_Rin wrenches herself free of him and starts heading for the door. Her head hangs so that she stares at her feet as she makes her way towards it. She pauses with her hand on the knob, saying, "It's not hard to figure out that going home with Len is safer than staying here with you." And she slams the door behind her._

_Rinto begins to say something to me, but I stop him with my fist pounding against his chin. I swear, I could feel...I could hear...the bones cracking at my strike, and almost immediately, blood squirts from the wound, trailing down his chin and neck as he hits the ground. I'm pretty sure he's passed out, but I feel the need to speak anyway._

_"And that's for letting her virginity get taken by someone other than me."_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ne, wait up!"

Rin freezes in her tracks and allows me the time to catch up to her, but she doesn't turn around. Doesn't acknowledge me, that I'm right there beside her. Not even when I sling my arm around her shoulders and peck her on the cheek. She just stands there, staring at something straight ahead of her, as though I'm not at her side.

And as I kissed her cheek, something wet touched my lips. With a salty-sweet flavor that seems to linger on my tongue.

A tear.

I don't even have time to harass her about it before she throws her bag down to the ground and wraps her arms around me in an almost suffocating hug. Her hands clutch at the fabric of my shirt, nails digging into my skin, as she clings to me for dear life. Rin's small frame is wracked with choking sobs, tears pouring from her eyes and soaking into my shirt.

We're standing at the end of her driveway, right where every person can see the two of us. Even though these people seem so connected with one another, none of the neighbors bother to approach or call out as she begins a strangled wail that's muffled from my shirt. I slowly gather my senses enough to hug her back, my arms wrapping around her shoulders to hold her close.

"I-I don't know if I s-should be happy or u-upset," she sobs into my chest.

I comb my fingers through her messy golden blonde hair. There's no response for me to give her at the moment. Nothing I can even remotely offer as some sort of comfort. So all I do is stand there. Stand there and hold her in my arms and let her cry those tears of confusion. Just a small step in the direction of repairing her life.

"It's g-good..." She trails off and constricts her arms around me. She continues shaking violently from her crying. "...that Rinto c-can't force me into the b-business any m-more, isn't it?"

"Yes." I rest my chin against the top of her head. "What he did was dumb. He caused you a lot of pain." I find myself admitting the obvious to her, still unable to find something meaningful. "And I'll continue to cut your ties from this sick life until you can enjoy yourself for real."

"T-thank you..." Her quivering body finally falls still with a heavy, almost luxurious, sigh that tells me I succeeded in making her feel better. Making her feel special. Like someone truly cares. Then, after what felt like several long minutes of her tears gradually slowing, she asks, "Won't it be weird for us to live together?" She sniffles, bringing a tiny balled fist to wipe her eyes, smearing what little eyeliner remained.

_Would my teasing piss her off?_

"You feel the need to ask that after raping me last night?" I challenge her lightly, the amusement in my voice clearly showing.

"That was anything _but_ rape." I can still feel her warm tears sinking into my shirt, but her smile can be heard in her voice as she speaks the muffled words.

"Rin, we've already established that I was drunk. And you took advantage of me. And, to be quite honest, I don't even remember what happened."

She snorts and finally pulls away, wiping her eyes again before bending to pick up her bag. Rin slings it over her shoulder before turning back to me. "You are such a liar."

"I'm being serious!" I grasp her shoulders and pull her closer so I can look into her eyes. I can still see pain reflecting in them, but it's slowly fading from her laughing at me. "The only thing I remember is when you fell off the bed!"

Rin breaks into a giggle fit. "That was entirely your fault."

"And that's the only reason why I remember it," I conclude matter-of-factly.

She crosses her arms as she sniffles one last time, raising one perfect golden eyebrow. "You don't even remember tying me down?"

Truth be told, I really don't. It's a miracle if I can even recall merely that I was drunk, but remembering specific events is practically impossible.

"No?" I say, more as a question. "But I sound like lots of fun when I'm out of it." I give a careless shrug. "Besides, I don't have any _toys_; what could I have used?"

She lifts her hand up to my face, to show a purplish tint on her wrists. Her eyes are filled with amusement, maybe some kind of feigned anger as she simply says, "My belt."

A wide smile forms on my lips. I'm such a genius.

She narrows her eyes. "And you fell asleep before you let me go. Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get out of that?"

I smirk and take her hand with mine, a little bit surprised that she doesn't bother to make a comment on the sticky blood clinging to my skin. As I start pulling her after me down the street, heading for the woods, I murmur, "We should go for round two tonight."

Rin tightens her grip on my hand and whispers, "Maybe~" She waves toward a random person who calls her name, but she ignores the woman as she beckons us over. "I love how that kind of thing is all you talk about with me."

"What would you rather I say?"

"Hmm..." She taps her chin with her index finger to emphasize her thinking. "I dunno. Act like a real boyfriend for once."

"Are you saying I don't already?"

"Mmm...yea."

I think on her words for a moment as we round the corner to be shielded from the neighborhood by the thick wall of trees. Hopefully, this is the last time we'll ever have to be here. Maybe she'll never want to go back to the life her brother gives her and stay with me forever. Maybe she's mine, now. Permanently. And I can have my way with her, just like Akaito did. Except...with more love and less greed.

"Er...Then, how about we go on a date?" I suggest awkwardly, picking at the hem of my shirt nervously. Well...maybe not nervously. I'm just not really used to being a loving boyfriend, so it feels...strange.

She perks up immediately, tugging on my arm. "Really?! I'd love to!"

More than a little surprised by her enthusiasm, I ask, "Why so excited?"

Rin turns to look at me with her beautiful cerulean eyes twinkling. "I may like it rough and physical, Len, but it's nice to share a real date every now and then."

"Ah, I should've guessed," I murmur in a teasing tone, pulling her a little bit closer. "Hm...movie or dinner?"

"Uh...movies!" she exclaims joyfully, practically bouncing up and down like a little child.

I snicker at the thought of the last time she went on a movie date, but I won't bring it up. Thinking of Mikuo would only ruin the moment for her like it already has for me.

"How about tomorrow, then?" I suggest with a shrug as we emerge from the shadows cast by the trees and into the crowded streets near my apartment.

"Why not tonight?" she pouts, pushing out her bottom lip.

"I already have plans." My husky voice betrays my intentions.

_Crap._

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Rin whines out. She yanks her hand free from mine and crosses her arms in a stubborn action. "If you can't bother to remember our first time, then you don't deserve it," Rin insists, turning up her nose tenaciously.

"Rin!" I growl mischievously, snatching her arm and pulling her closer to me again. "You don't mean that."

"Hmm...yea, I think I do."

"You and I both know you're not that cruel."

"Wow, you don't know me as well as you think, then." She glances at me with a playful wink before she breaks out into that beautiful laughter.

_Ah...such a wonderful voice~!_

"We'll finish this argument later." I drag her after me down the alley where my friends and I usually rest, ignoring her amused chuckles as she stumbles after me.

I glance this way and that, searching for the familiar faces that usually keep me company. Hm...still no Kaito, Gakupo, or even Piko. Strange.

I shrug it off as we head deeper into the alley, carefully stepping over the garbage strewn all over the place, along with the occasional rust-colored blood stains on the gray cement under our feet. Just like before, Rin protests to taking the fire escape up to my place.

"You'll have to get used to it if you want to stay with me," I tell her simply as I pull her along. She doesn't struggle as much as the first time, but once we're right outside my window, she keeps her back to the wall while I open it and shoves me back, insisting on being the first one inside.

I climb in after Rin. "You can go make yourself comfortable," I tell her as she fixes her large, innocent eyes on me. "I need to clean up a little."

She nods and bounds off in the direction of my bedroom while I head to the bathroom.

I shut the door, not bothering to lock it behind me. Why should I? I mean, there's nothing I want to hide from her.

I step in front of the mirror, my cerulean eyes fixed on the battered and bloody reflection staring back at me. My face is one that can barely be recognized; on the left side, that is. My eye is swollen slightly, a purple half-moon hanging below it.* The bluish-black tint spreads down my cheek to my neck, with crimson staining beneath my nose and on my neck. Absent-mindedly, I lift my hand up in attempt to make sense of the tangled mess, only to be met by some kind of pain prickling over my skin. I pull my hand back to look at it, frowning when I see something glistening.

Glass.

"Rin!"

"What?"

"C'mere!"

A few moments later, the door opens to reveal my gorgeous Rin, in her short shorts and a V-neck blue shirt to match her striking eyes. Most of her creamy skin is exposed to me, enough to get me excited, but I ignore my dirty thoughts. "Can you get the glass out of my hair?"

Rin heaves a dramatic sigh, not bothering to question me on how it got there (Duh. We both know it was from Rinto slamming me into that picture frame.) and groans, "Man, do I have to do everything?" She waves her hand, motioning for me to sit down, before I can protest. "Sure, but only because I'm nice." Rin takes a seat on the toilet with me at her feet.

"Thanks, sexy," I drawl out in a low whisper.

"Shut up." Rin's fingers get to work, sifting through my blood-stained blonde hair for the tiny pieces of sharp glass lingering behind.

"You're so nice, Rinny."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Why else would you compliment me in a..." She hesitates before slowly adding, "...non-sexual way?"

"Well...we haven't kissed in a while."

"You kissed me like thirty minutes ago."

"Let me rephrase. We haven't made out in a while."

"Since this morning. Like a couple of hours ago."

"Quit being a killjoy and make out with me!"

"You're unbelievable." She yanks on my hair hard enough to pull my head back so that I'm looking up at her. Rin leans forward - awkwardly, I'm sure - and meets my lust-filled gaze. Her hands cup my face as she lowers herself a little bit more. "How does an upside-down kiss sound to you, Len?"

"Mmm...pretty sexy." Now my gaze is level with her chin.

My eyes snap closed the moment our lips meet, my heart hammering in my chest. (Yes, I, a delinquent who would practically have sex with any willing girl, get crazy excited for a single kiss with Rin Kagami.) She starts moving her lips with mine gently before letting her tongue slip into my mouth. Seeing as I'm in no position to battle her for dominance, I let her explore every inch of my mouth, her tongue moving over my teeth and lips as she lets out a faint 'mmmph.'

I sigh into the kiss, lifting one of my hands to her head to press her closer to me. She pauses mid-kiss, her lips hovering over mine as she lets out a gentle puff of air. I tilt my head back just enough to let our lips graze before we plunge back into another heavy kiss, not bothering to care how sloppy we start to get.

The minutes fly by, and much too soon, Rin pulls away and forces me to lift my head up again. Her fingers start running through my hair again, and she breathlessly murmurs, "Satisfied?"

"Very."

"I think you're good." She ruffles my hair. "It needs a good washing, though. You know. The blood and all."

"Thanks Rin." I rise to my feet, lifting my arms above my head and bending my back in a luxurious stretch. The snapping along my spine feels great, until Rin's foot meets my butt in a playful kick.

Stretch ruined.

I whip around to glare at her, but find it hard to keep that fake anger when I see her bright smile. I hold my arms out as a sign for her to come over to me; she obliges, letting me hold her close there for a few moments before she pulls back and asks, "What now?"

"Now we go and wait for the guys." I pad over to the sink and stare back into the mirror as I fill my hands with cold water and splash it over my face.

Rin approaches me, too, and hugs me from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder. "You look pretty messed up."

"It doesn't hurt," I tell her, taking the hand towel and scrubbing my face to get rid of the drying blood.

"Looks like it does." She presses her lips to my bruise-stained cheek, the light touch enough to ease the faint throbbing pain. "I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"That's okay." I turn to look at her. "I'll make you pay later."

"I thought I said _no_ to sex," she points out, clearly fighting the blush that spreads over her cheeks.

"You and I both know that you'll give in," I insist, pecking her on the lips before pulling her out of the bathroom.

Her only response to my words is a snort and a roll of her eyes as I lead her toward the window. This time, I practically have to shove her out and let her cling to me as I pull it shut. She forces me to carry her down the precarious metal stairs, though whether it's because she's too lazy to walk down on her own or just terrified, I don't know. But once we reach the bottom, she decides to start an argument.

"M'kay, you can let me go now," Rin says, loosening her grip around my neck.

"Nah, I've gotcha." I shift her in my arms.

"Len, put me down. I can walk." She begins to kick her legs a little in an attempt to make me obey her, but instead, I hold tighter.

"I can carry you until we get to my spot, you know. It's not a big deal."

"Len!" She thrashes in my arms. "I can't believe you're fighting over this!"

"I can't believe it, either."

"I'll scream."

"Go for it."

I'm so not prepared when her ear-splitting screech fills the air, wailing for help and something about rape. She continues writhing in my grip until I release her legs and move my hand to cover her mouth, putting an end to her screams. In a movement so quick and fierce that I nearly trip over her, I shove Rin back against the brick wall. Her eyes widen for a moment before closing half-way, a smile forming on her lips.

"Happy that I followed your order, _Princess_?" I snarl in her face.

She makes a few muffled noises that I can't understand, and I remove my hand from over her mouth. Rin takes in a deep breath of air before asking, "How mad are you?"

I turn away, snorting impatiently. "Masochist."

"N-no! Wait!" she pleads desperately, pulling me back by my wrists. Her strength surprises me, and the only way I can avoid crashing into her is to slam my hands up against the wall on either side of her head. She flinches at first, but then slips her fingers into my belt loops to hold me in place. "Are. You. Mad?"

I smirk at her. "Quite."

"Is there...something you want to do to make me pay?"

"Now that you mention it..." I bring my hand up to her head in a friendly smack.

She gasps slightly at the action, but even more so when she notices that I'm walking away from her. "T-that's not what I meant!"

"I know!" I say over my shoulder. I stop, leaning back against the wall and beckoning her over as I slide my back down until I'm sitting on the cold concrete. "Now get over here." As she heads over to my side, I whip out my phone and type out a quick text to Kaito.

_Hey, emo-san, where are you?_

Rin plops down at my side and rests her head against my shoulder. I slip one arm around her, my fingers caressing her hip.

A buzz interrupts the silence, signaling Kaito's text to me.

_Quit calling me that! And we're on our way._

I drop my phone to the ground with a little click, not really caring if it got a few scratches from being carelessly tossed around. I rest my cheek against Rin's head, whispering softly, "You never told me...how does it feel, knowing you don't have to go back home? Knowing that you don't have to succumb to Rinto's cruel way of treating you anymore?"

She sighs. "Decent, I guess. Thanks, Len. And thanks for not hurting him too bad."

I shrug. "Couldn't do it with you there," I say.

I lift my gaze over at the entrance to the alley when I hear footsteps. And there's Kaito...marching in like he just won the ice cream lottery. A huge, dorky smile is plastered on his face as he leans back against the brick wall across from Rin and I.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask him as he crosses his arms.

The blue-haired ice cream lover's grin only gets bigger. "Piko got himself a girlfriend."

"What!?" I leap from my spot, much to Rin's irritation because she no longer has a 'pillow'. "Piko!? Really!? Who?"

He shrugs. "I think her name was Miki. She was our waitress earlier. They kept staring at each other and everything, so I finally just told her that Piko thought she was cute." Kaito smiles at the memory. "And once her shift was over, she left with him."

"Well, are they coming here?" I demand impatiently, snatching him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"I dunno! Probably not, considering she seems like a goody-goody." Kaito brushes the imaginary dirt from his shirt once I let him go. "What happened to your face?"

"Long story." I wave it off. "Now where's Piko? I'd like to go harass him about this girl."

Kaito points his thumb over his shoulder. "He went that way. But I think we should let him do this on his own."

"He might need back-up. What if he trips and falls on top of her?" I ask. By the consideration in Kaito's deep smokey blue eyes, I can tell I make a good point.

"Woah, woah. Since when do you have a heart?" Kaito laughs.

It's then that I notice Rin is at my side, and she nudges me with her elbow. "Yea, Len. Since when?"

"Both of you, shut up." I butt my shoulder against Rin's and flash Kaito a glare that causes him to fall quiet immediately. "Now let's just chill here until Piko decides to come back."

:::::

Piko never showed up, nor did he reply to the texts Kaito and I sent him. Gakupo did, however, text us back and said he was busy being abused by Luka.

So eventually, Kaito decided to go home. And Rin and I did the same.

We ordered out for dinner, and enjoyed eating our noodles while cuddling on the couch together. I kept teasing her and poking at her, which she only brought upon herself by continuing to complain. And afterwards, I went to go take a shower and try to get the blood out of my hair.

And now, staring back at myself in the mirror once again, I can't help but be disappointed in my appearance. I swear, when I see Rinto again, the guy will pay. I'll jack his face up so bad he won't recognize it. Bruises reach from the side of my face and down toward my neck, and my eye is still a little too poofy. I wonder how Rin can look at me and kiss me like I'm the same person, with a cut on my bottom lip that completely disrupts how smooth it used to be.

I unwrap the towel from my waist and start throwing on my clothes carelessly, in a rush to go and see Rin again. Even though she's in the same apartment and won't be leaving anytime soon, I can't help but feel desperate to be in front of her, holding her. Touching her. Kissing her.

I drag my fingers through my hair before feeling presentable enough. As I emerge from the bathroom, I hear the creaking of my bed.

"_Len~!_"

A smirk flickers across my lips. _Rinny's already waiting on me, huh? _I think as I make my way towards my bedroom, feeling my heartbeat skyrocket. When I peek inside, I see the golden-haired Rin lying on her side under the covers, her back to me.

"What took you so long~?" she asks as I shut and lock the door behind me.

"Meh, you know. Personal hygiene." I lift my shirt over my head, wondering why I even put it on in the first place.

Rin sits up, shoving the sheets off her body to show off her creamy white skin, shielded from me only with an orange bra and striped panties. "Len, can I request something of you?"

"Anything, Rinny." I kick off my elastic shorts and make my way over to the bedside.

She crawls over to me as I sit down, her lips hovering over mine while she gazes into my eyes. "Promise me that just one more time, you won't treat me like an angel."

My smirk widens. "What do you mean?"

Rin wraps her arms around my neck, yanking me close and falling back so that I'm on top of her. "Come on, Lenny...Just one more time. You know, like you treated me when you saw me with Mikuo."

"I thought you said _no sex_," I challenge. I run my hand over the length of her smooth leg. "It would be a shame to break that promise you made."

She pulls me down closer to kiss my lips for a second. "Forget that. Just do it."

"Don't mind if I do."

I comply to her wishes, and this time, I make sure that she gets no control. None whatsoever. The bruises on her wrist get even more pronounced. My lips move over her skin from her jaw to her panty line, accompanied by fierce bites that makes her mewl louder and louder. My desire only gets greater when I hear her moans of ecstasy, and even greater still when tears start rolling down her cheeks.

I don't even stop when she screams and cries and begs.

Because I know she likes it.

* * *

_***I don't know...sometimes back eyes are like bruised all around like a ring and other times they just have a bruise beneath it. I assume, anyway. That's what mine looked like when I got mine blacked. (Not in a fight; a friend just jumped on me once and his elbow hit me in the face.) (He felt really bad and continued to buy me necklaces and bracelets as an apology. XDD)**_

_**Yea. I'm sorry. I started getting bored here at the end, so...:/**_

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan:** Lol, I know that feel! D:_

_**Jessi-Chan9867**: (Just randomly thought I'd say this. I was writing out review replies and I just go, "Lol, Jessi-Chan, I love you." and my mom's like, "Is she related to Jackie Chan?" *facepalm* How do I even respond? XD) ...No, no, no! You don't have to do anything~! I'm just trying to be a nice person! (: ...Ahh, I tried listening to that song, but I couldn't get much farther than a minute. I'm afraid to get trapped into more sad songs. *sniffles* Never read what?;) I love Piko and Miki, too. *squeal* They're perfect!_

_**IA-K1002**: Yea, I kinda got the idea from the song Juvenile and then this happened. :3 Hahah! Thank you sooo much! (: And nah, I counted my plushies! THIS ISN'T OVER! :P Thanks for reviewing!_

_**AwesomeOrange98**: Haha! X3 Piko's the nicest of all of them! Lol, thanks for reading!_

_**Adorable Reader**: Welp, here's that chapter. (: Haha, thanks for reviewing!_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**: Lol, I was nervous about posting it for the comments I might see about the fight scene. XD No, not really. Just kind of a joke; if I were to get into a fight at school, quite honestly, I'd be knocked out and on the ground in 15 seconds. Oliver dressed as a girl xD I should've used that lol_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**: Hahaha! I didn't mean for it to be funny, but I'm glad you guys saw it that way! XD lol, I know how it is to get stared at like that in class c: Thanks for your praise! I'm glad you thought so highly of it!(: I try not to disappoint people by taking forever. XD_

_**MultiSunMoon123**: You're fine! I completely understand! Things come up and get in the way of fun XD Haha! I tried to make the phone conversation as amusing as possible, and I didn't want to scar people with a full lemon, so... XD I've read them too. Sometimes they're scary. O.O And thanks!_

_**Tokioo**: Oh my gosh! That would've been bad! D: But I'm glad you found this kinda comical, too :P I don't even know what to say in response to everything you wrote! So thankyouthankyouthankyou! I hate taking forever on updates, even though I'm lagging on stories for my other fandom because I've completely lost interest in them but swore to never discontinue or delete. And I understand why people like you take a while on updating! (You probably actually have a life. XD )_

_**AliasStars**: OMG! Vegetarian friend! *highfives* Yea, I'm a huge Piko/Miki lover. :3 haha, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Candybear24**: It's cool! Thanks for dropping a review!_

_**Rosie-Sama98**: Lol, that little Mikuo cutscene. :3 And it's okay. I was just afraid it would be something really bad that my parents would kill me over xD_

_**Lizzie-rivers**: *tries not to die* Oh, you're so supportive! I heart you, friend! *cough* Hope you liked the RinxLen smexiness in here;) Nothing wrong with being a corrupted fangirl :3 And yea, it is kinda awkward...Awww! I feel so honored! And good luck on your last exam!_

_**Reviews make my world go 'round, guys! XD**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_IMPORTANT-ISH STUFF IN ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE. AND I APOLOGIZE TO ANY PIKO FANGIRLS. READ TO SEE WHY._**

**_Dedicated to megaotaku98 for being the first to review last chapter that hadn't already had one dedicated~! Yay~!_**

**_I'm sure you guys are tired of me recommending other fics to you, but I'm gonna do it one last time._**

**_My pal, Ten-Faced, is a great author, yet most people fail to recognize it. (Seriously, she writes like it's freaking professional. No joke. I haven't even found an error yet in her stories.) So, without her knowing, I'm telling you guys that it would be amazing to read some of her stuff. I actually haven't read any of her RinxLen yet, but she has 3 stories that I fell in love with:_**

**_[aSYLuM ReMiX] is a story about Piko and Miki being psychopaths; [Repent to the Sky] is really sad and about Luka being a witch, and [Cadenza]. [Cadenza] is a Kaito/Miku compliation fic, and the oneshots take some time to get into. But they're really good. (Chapter 2 is my fave.) The other two are short, under 1k words, won't take much time at all to read. Just give it a shot!_**

**_That's the last time I'll recommend because I know you guys come here to read, not find other stories._**

**_I got the cover art up! Ugh, I seriously hate drawing on the computer. I do so much better with a pencil and paper...Eh well. I learned some pretty fancy tricks for CorelDraw X5 when working on that pic, so yay~! Maybe the next one will be better. Anyways, tell me your thoughts on it, please?_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_She pulls me down closer to kiss my lips for a second. "Forget that. Just do it."_

_"Don't mind if I do."_

_I comply to her wishes, and this time, I make sure that she gets no control. None whatsoever. The bruises on her wrist get even more pronounced. My desire only gets greater when I hear her moans of ecstasy, and even greater still when tears start rolling down her cheeks._

_I dot even stop when she screams and cries and begs._

_Because I know she likes it._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

"Lenny."

"Mmph."

"Wake up." A long fingernail pokes me in the cheek, prying me completely from sleep. Yet I squeeze my eyes shut and yank the sheets over my head before rolling onto my side to face away from her.

"No. Go away," I groan, pulling my knees up to my bare chest and nuzzling into the pillow.

Rin sighs. Then, I can hear a lot of shuffling going on - almost like the girl's jumping up and down on the bed in an attempt to make me get up. Suddenly, her warm body presses to my back and she wraps her arms around me, clasping her hands around my waist. Her soft, affectionate whisper sounds in my ear.

"I can hide under the covers, too, Len."

I don't reply.

"Len?"

Silence.

Rin sighs against the back of my neck, and goosebumps rise on my skin. She doesn't seem to notice and instead only asks, "You fell back asleep, didn't you?"

"Yup."

She groans loudly and whines, "Get up!" Once she seems to have gotten the idea that I won't be responding anytime soon, she grasps my shoulders with her hands and starts shaking me. "What do I have to do to make you get the hell out of bed?"

My voice muffled through the pillow, I grumble, "Do you even need to ask?"

The interruptions stop. The warmth of Rin's body against mine goes away, followed by shuffling as she - I assume - climbs out from under the sheets. I can hear her heave a deep, exasperated sigh just seconds before all of my comfort disappears.

Why?

Well, I go flying. The mattress underneath me is replaced with the whoosh of air before I come in contact with the cold, hard floor. The impact drives the breath from my body, leaving me a gasping and groaning mess while Rin just points and laughs at me.

I slowly sit up and turn to glare at her. She looks at me with that same gorgeous smile, her eyes bright with amusement. Rin climbs off the bed and plops down on her knees in front of me, leaning forward to give me a quick kiss. Her brow furrows, and she makes this adorable little pout as she murmurs, "Forgive me?"

"Only if you promise never to do it again." I lift a hand to scratch the back of my head, wincing a little from my sore muscles. Yesterday's fight with Rinto and our _activities_ really took its toll.

"I can't promise that, silly." She ruffles my hair. "Besides, I had this excellent idea!" My blank look is a signal for her to go on, so she does, her words coming out in an excited flurry. "Okay. You know how you and I are going to the movies tonight?"

I groan. "Is that today? Can it wait till tomorrow?" I rest my elbows on my knees, hands hanging limply and grazing against Rin's chest. "I'm so tired."

"No, no, no!" She takes my hands with hers and laces her fingers with mine. Rin leans closer to my face. "So when you take me to that movie, you can invite Piko and Miki for a double date!"

"You don't even know Piko!" I insist, pulling myself free and wrapping my arms around her, my warm hands trailing up and down her back and lingering over the clasp on her bra.

"And you don't even know Miki," she retorts pointedly, grazing her lips over mine for a second. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine." I can't help but think I gave in too quickly for that. Slowly, I wriggle free from her and pad over to the nightstand where I left my phone. I toss it to her, and she catches it easily. "But you're calling him. He's on speed-dial. Number eight."

"Humph," she snorts, flipping it open. "You're just too chicken to do it yourself." Rin places my phone to her ear and waits patiently in silence as I tug the sheets on my bed into some kind of order. Then, her loud and cheerful voice cuts through the peace. "Heyyy Piko!"

I raise a brow at her.

"It's Rin, Len's girlfriend." She winks at me before her mouth goes wide open. Her gorgeous eyes twinkle. "Oh, you've heard _so much about me_, huh?" Another wink, followed by a soundless giggle.

I plop down on the bed and give her all of my attention, listening to her side of the conversation with much interest.

"Well, listen, Piko, darling," she drawls out slowly, staring at me joyously. Clearly, she's having fun with this. "I have a question to ask you~! ...Yea, see, Lenny-kins and I are- oh, I know it's such a cute nickname, isn't it?" Rin breaks into a hearty laugh, lowering her head so her hair can fall into her watering eyes.

"Get on with it," I snap.

Rin's breathless, but continues. "We're going to see a movie, but I figured maybe you and Miki would like to come with us. Kind of as a double date?" She pauses, holding up a finger to me when I try to ask for information on what Piko's saying. "Aw, no. Of course she'll go on another date with you! You're so cute!" She ends in a squeal.

Fire burns in the pit of my stomach, and I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're that kid with white hair, right? ...I was right! See, you're so cute! There's no reason she wou-No, there's nothing wrong with being cute! I mean, have you seen Len? He's adorable!"

"I am not adorable!" I growl, but she silences me.

"Shh! It's rude to interrupt me when I'm on the phone." Rin crosses her legs and hunches over, resting her elbows on them. "Piko, honey, man up and ask her out again. It won't even seem too sketchy if you tell her it's a double date."

I roll my eyes. This girl is unbelievable. Five minutes and she's acting stranger than I ever remember.

"N'aw, she'll definitely go for you, hun," Rin says, waving her hand in a gesture as though the boy were standing right in front of her. She pauses. "You two can pick the movie, if you want...of course! Oh, and try to think of some cute nickname for her. Girls love nicknames, trust me."

I smirk at Rin and say loudly, "How about 'lust doll'?"

"Shut up, Len!" she growls, narrowing her cerulean eyes at me before talking to Piko again. "Nah, that's the voice of an idiot." Rin winks. "Anyways, hun, I look forward to seeing you and Miki tonight!"

That churning fire in my belly only starts to affect me more as I clench my hand into a fist.

"Okey dokey~!" she sings out before clicking my phone shut and tossing it to the ground. Her joyous mood vanishes, and Rin blinks at me. "That was a piece of cake."

I snort as I rise to my feet. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you-"

"No." She stands up, too, and pulls me closer by my wrinkled boxers. "I'm beginning to trust you less and less." Rin's hand travels over me _there_, and she smirks. "Already excited, huh? You like spice in your life, don't you?"

"Sure do." I give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "But I'm not the kind to go with any girl. I pick my..._prey_, if you will...very carefully. And I'm sure glad I chose you."

"Ah, so you've been intimate with other girls?" she challenges.

"Two or three," I reply after considering a moment. "But none of them gave me a time I really enjoyed."

"Mmm." Rin places her lips over mine for more than a couple of moments, and just when I think she's going to kiss me fully, she pulls away.

"Tease," I growl as she snatches up my phone and whips it open.

"What?" She stares at me innocently. "Go take a shower. I'll be right here. Texting your friends."

I fix her with a glare and wag my finger as though scolding a child. "Nothing inappropriate."

"Aw, come on. I'm not like that."

::::

In the end, Piko and Miki chose a scary movie. Which, I don't have too much of a problem with because nothing really scares me. Except losing Rin.

Wait...nothing scares me. Nothing at all. I'm just as cruel and heartless as I used to be.

Yep.

Anyways, a scary movie sounds like a perfect choice. Because hopefully it'll scare the crap out of Rin, and she'll start clinging to me like her life depends on it. Maybe Piko will be as lucky with Miki...?

Ah, well. We agreed to meet in the theater, so Rin and I are sitting here comfortably in the last row of seats, her head against my shoulder and my arm around her. I've got the popcorn in my lap and the drink in the cup holder on her side. And no, I certainly do not intend to spill it on anybody today.

"Hey, Len!"

I shift in my seat, turning my head to look at Piko as he approaches us with a girl following him. Rin looks up at the two with a huge smile on her face.

Clearly, poor Piko is nervous as he gestures towards the red-haired girl behind him. "Guys, this is Miki. Miki, this is Len and Rin."

Miki smiles, her auburn eyes bright. She lifts her hand in a shy wave. Her voice is soft and kind, yet crazy familiar, as she says, "It's nice to meet you guys."

I tip my head to one side and blink.

_"Uh, Miss?" I ask hesitantly. "Could I please have a seat by the window over here?"_

_The waitress grins. "Of course! Here you are." I slip into the booth, taking the laminated menu from her. "I'll be back to take your order in a minute." She spins around, the long silky red hair in a ponytail dancing behind her as she walks off._

She was my waitress! When I had been spying on Rin and Mikuo in the restaurant...No wonder this girl looks so familiar. Except, this time her gorgeous flowing locks of red hair is left to dance around her body with every movement she makes, instead of being trapped in a ponytail.

"Piko, you can take a seat right here." Rin's voice cuts through my moments of thinking, and she waves a hand at the empty seat beside her. Her expression is warm and welcoming. "And it's great to meet you, Miki. Trust me, Piko is an amazing guy."

Just as Rin finishes her sentence, I throw a light punch at her shoulder, mouthing, 'You freaking don't even know him!' Then, I speak up. "Piko, you should probably sit over here beside me."

Piko's differently colored eyes rest on me for a moment, then Rin, and back again.

"Len, let me give advice to the poor boy," Rin growls under her breath as Piko turns to Miki for a second.

"No. You don't know crap about dating."

"And you do?" Rin smirks as Piko plops down in the seat beside her. Miki makes herself comfortable as well, leaning forward to smile at us.

"Thanks so much for inviting me," the friendly girl says with a bright smile.

Rin shrugs, grinning. "We thought you guys might have fun here."

Miki places her hand over Piko's on the armrest, and the clumsy boy jumps slightly before a dark blush spread across his face. "Well, I'm a huge fan of scary movies. And I've seriously been looking forward to seeing Paranormal Activity, so I'm really glad Piko gave me the opportunity!"

"I-it was nothing, r-really," Piko stammers, staring down at his lap and trying his best to fight his blushing. Good thing the theater is fairly dim, or else she would notice that he's redder than her hair.

Rin leans over and whispers something into Piko's ear so quietly that I can't make out any of it. But she looks back at me and winks just before the commercials start to play.

My lips hover over Rin's ear as I murmur, "Hey, can you get rid of Miki? I need to talk to Piko alone."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Take her out back and shoot her?"

I snicker before saying, "Seriously. Make her go to the bathroom or something."

Rin heaves a deep, over-exaggerated sigh before standing up and looking down at Miki, who had been giggling and whispering with Piko. "Miki, can you come to the bathroom with me, please?"

Miki jumps up instantly. "Of course!" She turns to Piko. "I'll be back in a sec."

He looks starstruck as he murmurs, "M'kay."

Once the two girls are out of earshot - Miki, mumbling shyly and Rin chatting it up as though they're best friends - I beckon Piko closer. He fixes me with wide eyes, clearly reflecting his uneasiness.

"Listen, Utatane..."

"What happened to calling me by my first name?" he whines softly in an attempt to draw the focus away from his date.

"Shut up, Piko." I emphasize his name while rolling my eyes. "Anyway, listen to me. At some point in this movie, there will be the perfect moment for you to kiss Miki."

Piko's eyes widen. Instantly, he goes on the defense, stammering uncomfortably while his face turns an even darker shade of red. "Uh-uh-I...n-no, I can't do that. We only just met and-"

"Look at me, Piko." My glare is intense, and even though he's nervous, he's obviously more afraid of looking away from me. "Just...lean in for a kiss towards the end of the movie. She'll be just fine with it. All girls love kissing at the movies."

"B-but...what if I...do something wrong?"

"You'll be fine." I pat his head and smile.

"N-no, I won't!"

"Why not?" It feels as though someone struck me in the face. Duh. How stupid am I? Did I seriously think that this idiot...I shake my head and sigh. "You've never kissed a girl."

Piko's voice is small, cracking with embarrassment. "Yea..."

I open my mouth to say something to him, but the flicker of movement coming towards us ends my chance. I ruffle his hair a little and murmur, "You'll do fine," before turning back to the screen and shoving a few pieces of popcorn into my mouth.

As Rin sits down, she fishes in the bag of popcorn to take a piece. "So what'd you tell him?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and rest my head against hers. "To kiss Miki."

She nearly chokes, breaking into a fit of coughs that startles me much more than it should have. "Len!" she growls in a whisper. "Are you an idiot!? Don't rush things between them!"

"I rushed things with you, and that worked out for the best." I shrug. How's she gonna back herself up here? We both know that I kissed her after knowing her for less than three hours. Nearly had sex with her then, too. And now...how long have I known her? A week? Maybe a little more? And I've banged her twice. Surely Piko can get in a little kiss on the second date?

Rin gives me a harsh glare. "I was raised to be that way." Then, she turns to Piko and cups her hands around his ear to whisper something to him. His only response was to look at her through the corner of his eyes and give a brief nod before completely focusing on the big screen ahead of us.

I try to put my arm around Rin again, and she allows me to without protesting or moving to talk to Piko. The time ticks by, slowly at first, before the movie starts to pick up my interest. No problem for me. I keep on eating my popcorn and pressing my lips to Rin's head in little kisses every once and a while, while she shivers in fear from the movie on screen.

And at one point, every person in the theater screams, jumping back. Rin is no exception, burying her face into my chest with a tiny whimper. Yet...that isn't what confuses me.

I expect to hear something from Miki.

It wasn't her.

Instead, Piko is the one who let out an ear-splitting cry at the same time as everyone else. And when I look over at him, he's clinging to Miki for dear life, while she stares ahead with the most amused look on her face as she runs her fingers through his snowy white hair.

Oh, Piko...

:::::

"Thanks, Piko! I had such a great time!"

Just outside the theater, most of the people have disbanded, leaving us four there alone to say our 'goodbyes.' Rin and I are pretty much slow-dancing, just hugging each other close and rocking back and forth. We're staying as quiet as we can, moving in a slow circle so that we can alternate turns to see the fluff going on a few feet away from us.

"I did, too," he replies quietly. Piko holds her hands in his, staring straight ahead at the girl, as she matches his fairly short height. He has a shy grin on his face, blushing furiously in the glow of the street lights. "I'm just... er...sorry for being such a scaredy cat."

"Don't be." Miki ducks her head, avoiding his eyes. "I thought it was pretty cute."

Rin leans up to murmur in my ear, "Told you being cute is a good thing."

I roll my eyes, burying my nose further into Rin's soft hair and sighing.

"Maybe we...erm...can go out...again sometime?" Piko tries desperately.

Miki's expression brightens immediately. She smiles at him, laughing happily. "I'd love to! Thanks so much, Piko!" She pulls one of her hands free from Piko's and rests it on his shoulder as she leans in to touch his cheek with her lips. "Text me! Or call~!" Miki bounds away from him, waving her hand in our direction. "Bye guys! It was great meeting you!"

Rin rips away from me, waving back enthusiastically. "Hope to see you again, girl!"

"Bye, Miki!" I shout, not wanting to seem impolite.

And Rin takes that moment to dance over to the extremely embarrassed Piko and sling her arms around him, squealing, "Aww! That went so well!"

* * *

**_I got lazy. Sorry. D:_**

**_Yea. I always make Piko a loser, no matter how much I love the guy. It didn't turn out as bad as I thought, though._**

**_I've never seen Paranormal Activity, so I dunno how scary it really is...apparently it's supposed to be terrifying, though...?_**

**_IMPORTANT: My EOCs and final exams are coming up, soooo my updates my lag just a bit for a few weeks. Which sucks. But you gotta do what you gotta do._**

_**HOW MUCH MORE IS LEFT TO THE STORY [Juvenile]?**__ No clue. Things are winding down, but I still want to give Mikuo some closure without him seeming like too much of a douche. And I'd like to add more to Piko and Miki's relationship. But...there's no telling how much is left. Any ideas for the story, tell me. I'll give ya credit if I use it;D_

**_.::Review Replies::._**

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__: *cough* He's a perv. *cough*_

_**Darkflower123**__: Thanksssss!(:_

_**Megaotaku98**__: Hehehe~! I assume that means you like it;)_

_**Rosie-Sama98**__: Mikuo will be returning for a brief scene later on. But then you can have him. :P Lol, I try not to get too bad because I get really...REALLY uncomfortable when I even THINK about writing a lemon. XD [Me:...I may have let my hands slip slightly and tighten some ropes] Lol, this freaking cracked me up. XD_

_**Tokioo**__: Well, yays~! I'm so glad you were having a good day!(: Thanks! Heheh. Yea, I didn't change as many words as I thought I would, but eh. Thank you again~!_

_**Nikoru-Chi**__: You're fine! I don't mind! XD I only thank you that you're kind enough to take the time and drop a review every now and then. It means a whole lot!(: Lol, "since when are you a man?" I swear, sometimes these reviews make me die laughing. XD_

_**AwesomeOrange98**__: Piko doesn't want to bring Miki by because the others are thugs, more or less. But he got a part now, thanks to Rinny. :3 And thank you for reviewing!_

_**Lizzie-rivers**__: Yay~! *starts dancing* Except my exams are starting next week. *starts crying* Awww, thank youuu! Haha! I was actually gonna throw some rough kissing or something in, but I was like, 'pfft. Nahhh.' XD And I answered that question earlier. ^^_

_**IA-K1002**__: Thanks for your review!:3 I have no idea if Rinto will make another appearance as of now, but Mikuo definitely will, because I want some closure for his character. I don't think there'll be new ones. Hey, my exams are in like a week, too! XD That sounds depressing, though. :/ I'd fall asleep during those. I can't focus on stuff very long without getting distracted. Lol. And sure:P I shot Kisa-chan a PM, sooo.(:_

_**xXYukiChibaXx**__: No, no lemon. Only...limes, if you will. And thanks!(:_

_**Adorable Reader**__: Haha X3 That's what I was going for! Here's that update. Thanks!(:_

**_(:Mizune_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter dedicated to Adorable Reader for reviewing! (Don't think I've done one for you yet…?)**_

_**Check my story [Why or Why Not?]! It's a oneshot about Piko and Miki, and it's gotten a couple of good reviews since it's about someone committing suicide because of bullying, so… (:**_

_**Welp! Now it's time to introduce to you - Ba Da Bing! - Yup! Chapter Twenty-One! I passed twenty chapters! Yay~! I hope this is a chappie that you'll enjoy!(:**_

_**Oh, and I apologize to any Mikuo fangirls ahead of time.**_

_**Fangirls: This can't be good...**_

_**Well, it's not as bad as you might think:P Enjoy!**_

**Last Chapter.**

_"Maybe we...erm...can go out...again sometime?" Piko tries desperately._

_Miki's expression brightens immediately. She smiles at him, laughing happily. "I'd love to! Thanks so much, Piko!" She pulls one of her hands free from Piko's and rests it on his shoulder as she leans in to touch his cheek with her lips. "Text me! Or call~!" Miki bounds away from him, waving her hand in our direction. "Bye guys! It was great meeting you!"_

_Rin rips away from me, waving back enthusiastically. "Hope to see you again, girl!"_

_"Bye, Miki!" I shout, not wanting to seem impolite._

_And Rin takes that moment to dance over to the extremely embarrassed Piko and sling her arms around him, squealing, "Aww! That went so well!"_

**Chapter Twenty One**.

"Well..." I slam my window shut, putting a stop to the warm bursts of air that shot into my small apartment from the nighttime summer breeze. After pulling the lacy yellowing curtain in front of it, I turn to Rin and clap my hands together. "I'm going to bed."

She throws her head back in an exaggerated groan. "It seems like that's all you ever do anymore. Sleep. And be a jealous douche, of course." Rin crosses her arms and smirks as I approach her with agonizingly slow steps.

I grab her by her hips and pull her forward just a little, resting my chin on her shoulder. My lips are at her ear, my chest pressed against hers in a hug. "Tempting me gets you nowhere," I whisper. Then I shove her aside and head for my bedroom, with Rin following close behind. Except, she's practically skipping. She's been in this crazy good mood since the movie.

And I got to see a side of her I never saw of her before. Like, she has this strange connection with Piko. The two are like best (girl) friends. I can totally see them having sleepovers, watching chick flicks, and doing each other's nails.

Not that I'd approve.

Of her sleeping over with Piko. I mean, I'm not jealous of her relationship with him because, to be quite honest, I'd rather have a touchy-feely one than a best friend kind of deal.

I shut and lock my bedroom door after Rin prances in and heads over to her side of the room.

"It's kinda sad that you didn't even buy dinner," she remarks as she starts working on taking off her belt. "I mean, the other day, you were practically crying because you were starving."

"Yea, well, I filled up on popcorn and coke today," I point out, slipping off my tee shirt with ease.

Rin rolls her eyes with a small shake of her head. She holds out her hand as I prepare to toss my shirt across the room, nodding at it. After a dumb moment of trying to figure out what the hell she meant, I give it to her and watch as she takes off her own shirt and replaces it with mine.

Aww. How cute.

Pink makes its way to stain my cheeks as she removes the pins from her golden locks so that her beautiful hair can be free to flow. My shirt slips off her shoulder a little bit and reaches a little bit past her hips like a short dress. And the dark color clashes against her pale skin, only to make her seem even more gorgeous. Rin's eyes are closed as she pulls the bouncy bow from her hair and lets it drop to the floor with her other clothes.

Once my boxers are all that I have on, I slip under the covers and roll over to face Rin. I find her face mere centimeters from mine, a bright white smile gracing her features and eyes twinkling. I return her smile before inching closer and draping one arm over her waist, my fingers slowly pulling back my oversized shirt she's wearing so I can feel her smooth skin.

"Not tonight," she murmurs through a yawn, tiny crystal tears slipping from her eyes.

I chuckle quietly. "I wasn't going for that." I lean forward just enough to touch my lips to hers. "I just like touching you."

Rin grins at me and makes a tiny muffled sound. "Mmm. Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"That's what I was hoping for." I let my hand move up along her hip, slowly traveling along her warm skin. She shivers from the touch. "You are so..._sexy_, you know that?"

"Flattery doesn't mean I'm doing anything with you." She closes her eyes and smiles. I don't have time to say anything before she talks again. "Oh, and as much as I appreciate the compliment, I'd prefer for you to say that I'm beautiful."

"Why would I call you _beautiful_?" I ask, and she makes this little pout of disbelief. So I continue, removing my hand from under her shirt and lifting it to brush the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "When I could use words like gorgeous, exquisite, ravishing..." I let my voice trail off so she knows I can continue.

"Wow, Lenny, I didn't know you had such an advanced vocabulary." Rin smiles dreamily and closes her eyes. "You can continue, though."

And she fell asleep that night to the sound of me whispering sweet words that describe what I think of her. Calling her beautiful, sweet, and telling her that she had the voice of an angel. When she finally drifts off – known by the sound of her soft snoring – I kiss her on the forehead and gather her into my arms so I can sleep with the comfort of her warmth.

Who knew I had such a tender side?

:::::

"Len! Len! LEN! Get up!" The pounding sound that fills my small apartment is coming from the window by the fire escape. Of course.

Rin shifts beside me and nuzzles closer into my bare chest, groaning a little in protest as I pull the pillow out from under my head and place it over my ear to muffle the noise.

"Len! Piko found Rin's boyfriend!" Kaito continues banging on the window, more frantically this time. "Hurry before he gets away!"

I toss my pillow to the side and start moving, but Rin tries to hold me closer. "Don't," she whines.

"Calm down, Rinny. I'll be back." I give her a tender kiss on the nose before slipping out of bed. The cold air whooshes around me, the warmth from being snuggled under the covers gone instantly. After turning the lock on the door and opening, I can hear Kaito's voice much more clearly.

"Kagamine! Hurry it up! We don't have all day!" Rap, rap, rap.

I yank back the curtains to see Kaito's face, his blue eyes wild with excitement. I frown upon making eye-contact, but I pull back the lock anyway and lift the window up.

"Geez, Len." Kaito heaves a sigh and leans in. "Since when have you locked this?"

"Since I don't want Rin's brother hunting me down and sneaking in," I scoff, crossing my arms. "Anyway, what d'you want?"

"Piko and me were walking somewhere for lunch and he walked into that guy you had us throw popcorn at. What was his name?"

"Mikuo," I offer, yawning. He said they were getting lunch? Is it really that time already?

"Yea! Well, Piko's stalling him right now. You know, in case you wanna go rough 'im up a bit?" Kaito suggests, moving his fists in front of him in a really stupid looking action, that honestly I have to fight not to laugh at.

"I suppose I could go give him a hard time." I shrug. There are some things I'd like to tell him anyway, without Rin being at my side. Because that could end up being a little awkward. She's just start preaching about how we shouldn't fight or argue. "Wait here; I need to get dressed."

Kaito nods and climbs in through the window to chill on the couch as I pad back to my bedroom. I notice that Rin is huddled under the sheets where I normally sleep. I dig in the drawers for a pair of blue basketball shorts and a black and white tee shirt with my name and the number '42' printed across the back, from when I used to play soccer. As I comb my fingers through my hair, Rin moans my name softly.

I turn to look at her as I brush through my hair to make sense of the mess. A smile makes its way onto my lips, and I can't help but lean over her and kiss her ear before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then, I head back over to Kaito and beckon for him to climb back out the window. I follow him.

"So, you called me so that I can harass Mikuo, correct?" I ask as Kaito and I fly down the stairs carefully, yet quickly.

"Yup! I kinda thought you'd like to!" As he lands down on the solid ground, he proceeds to skip down the alley with his arms swinging to and fro! "Well, come on! Piko's probably doing some really amusing things right now!"

We come to a halt at the end of the alley, and Kaito points to the left. "There. He's that way."

"Wait! Daddy, please don't leave me again!"

I catch a glimpse of Piko's silvery-white hair amongst the throng of pedestrians, who are all stopping to stare. He's on his knees, arms wrapped around someone's foot. And, of course, that someone happens to be Mikuo himself.

And this is why I love Piko.

The guy's a genius at stalling or creating diversions.

I smirk instead of breaking into laughter. Kaito and I make our way toward the two, Kaito snickering at the look on Mikuo's face practically begging Piko to back off. A light smile on my face, I approach them and raise my voice, clapping my hands a couple of times to catch their attention.

"Okay, okay, we're done here." I glance down at Piko with obvious amusement glimmering within my cerulean eyes, and he stares up at me blankly, almost with an innocent look. "Get up, boy," I order, waving my hand in an open gesture for him to do so.

Piko scrambles to his feet, brushing off the imaginary dirt from the knees of his black pants while he shuffles over in my direction. His hair is sticking up at funny angles, almost making him seem like he was just beat up. His pale skin has a pinkish-red tint to it, flushed with embarrassment. He only gives Kaito a nod and meets my gaze wordlessly.

"So _you_ put him up to this!?" Mikuo growls, pointing an accusing finger in my direction while stepping forward. His face is, too, red from embarrassment at Piko's actions – and also from all of people who are currently staring at us like we've got something wrong with us like, oh, I don't know, a USB cord hanging from our butts. His teal eyes burn with a fire that I honestly haven't seen before, even in our…_history_.

"Meh. You could say that." I shrug carelessly with a sarcastic roll of my eyes.

"I don't understand what your problem with me is!" Mikuo continues. "I don't know what I did that made you so keen on torturing me!"

"Oh, please." I wave my hand dismissively. "I really haven't _tortured_ you as much as you say."

Mikuo snorts and crosses his arms, but that's his only response. The people who were so rudely stopping to stare have started to disperse, leaving a small number of witnesses besides the four of us. So I take that time to advance, snatching Mikuo by the collar of his shirt and dragging him down the alley with me. He protests with muffled gasps of surprise, and a '_what the hell are you doing_?' sprinkled here and there, but I completely ignore him until he's up against the wall.

"Listen, fool," I spit out, leaning closer to his face. "If you dare come near Rin again –"

"I wasn't even trying to! I just happened to be walking this way and –" He can't get any more words out before my fist comes in contact with his face, sending his head jerking to the right. Mikuo looks back at me with defiant eyes, not bothering to spit out the blood that spills from his mouth through parted lips.

"I don't ever want to hear of you speaking to _my girl _ever again." I let him go and back away to stand between Kaito and Piko, who had been silently watching.

"I didn't even want to get tied up into a real relationship with her, idiot," he replies, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "My parents insisted."

"An eighteen-year-old doing what _mommy and daddy _say, huh?" I taunt, and Kaito and Piko join in with the teasing, as that's kind of what they're meant to do in my group. Seriously. If they aren't going to help me punch people in the face, they need to speak up a little.

Mikuo clenches his hands into fists. "You can't deny that even you want to please your parents."

"Actually, I can. Because, _Mikuo_," I spit out his name with mockery lacing my voice. "I don't have parents."

He narrows his eyes. "I'm not sure whether I should offer to say _I'm sorry _or keep on hating you," he tells me with his eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"You can keep on hating me."

"Well someone clearly doesn't like making friends."

"Not with perverts." I cross my arms and turn my head, sticking my nose in the air.

"Wow. Good one. Is that the best you can do?"

"Are you seriously still talking?"

"Do I sound like I am?"

"Kaito, do you hear that? It's like this…" I wave my hands around my ears, feigning contemplation. "Like this…annoying buzzing sound."

The blue-haired boy nods at me. "I think I hear it, too."

"Wow. Really mature, guys. I'm leaving now." Mikuo turns to start heading out of the alley, but I leap forward and yank him back, my nose brushing against his as I bring our faces closer together. A cruel, cold expression glints in my eyes.

"Don't come near Rin. Ever. Again."

"I'm not one you really need to worry about, Len." Mikuo smiles genuinely as I let go of him. "I honestly do care for Rin, and not in a lustful way either. If you like her and she likes you, I won't get in your way." He shrugs and starts heading off. But he pauses and casts a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, one more thing. I was actually hoping I could find you out here. I may not like you, but I care for Rin's safety."

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "Go on."

Mikuo nods. "All of us in this chain of Corporations know each other. And I know that the Shion business has been slow recently due to some kind of injury to the CEO. But they're back now. And Akaito is more pissed than ever before."

_**Awful job. Eh, well. Tell me what you think about it! I'm totally in a much better mood than when I started the chapter! (Yay! You know, missing family...) Except that this one kid was talking to me while I was trying to write this today…I swear…You people have no idea how irritating it was. It went something like this:**_

_**Him: Have you ever heard of this show called (I can't remember the name because I was barely listeningX3)**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**Him: Well, let me explain it to you. *proceeds to explain the plotline of three seasons before bell rings* I'll finish telling you at lunch.**_

_**Yea…I hid in the bathroom at lunch. XD Ah….I'm so weird. Lol. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan: **__Hehehe…._

_**Jessi-Chan9867:**__ You are okayyy! It doesn't bother me. *pats head* Lol, I've fangirled over everyone BUT Kaito. XD Well,…every guy that I know. And then there's 96neko that I had a moment in my fangirl corner with, too. XD Thanks for checking out Ten-Faced! (In her profile, she actually talks about Ten personalities…)_

_**Adorable Reader: **__Hahahaha! XD That sounds hilarious! I'm not sure if I'll give Gakupo and Luka a shining moment, but maybe so. As for Kaito….I don't even know who I'd pair him with since Miku can't be used._

_**Lennylovesrinny02: **__Heheh~ That username!:3 Don't worry about it. *pats head* As I told Jessi-Chan, I don't mind.(: *coughs* We're all kinda pervs here, aren't we? XD I blushed slightly while writing those scenes, soo….XD Aww! I used to know an American shota and he was my best friend, but then he decided to randomly quit talking to me because he was suddenly 'too cool.' ….Thanks for your review!_

_**Rosie-Sama98: **__YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU!? I let Mikuo get punched! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ha XD Your reviews never fail to make me laugh. ^3^ Ahh! My exams are in Calculus and History. (I mostly took bull-crap classes this semester. XD) To study, I usually make flash cards (like a boss, lol.) Unless it's math. Then I just don't study and hope I know what I'm doing. It's kinda hard to study math…Nothing wrong with cramming the night before, though!;)_

_**IA-K1002**__:Doesn't matter that you say 'first,' 'second' and stuff. :3 Thank youuu! You're very welcome! Lol. Awww. Saturday? That's depressing. I feel for you, there. *pats back* I don't tell my exact age (parents would kill me :P) but I will say that I'm in high school. So you can just use your imagination, based on the kind of things I write and stuff XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Tokioo: **__Yay~! And thank you! Yea…Miki'll have to be in charge here. ;P Lol, I'm the same way. XD Ahhh, thank you for reviewing! And lol, I hate studying. T.T_

_**Lizzie-rivers: **__Hehehe~! Lol, Len is sooooo adorable, though! XD [(haha, what boyfriend? -foreveralone-)] You're too funny. XD I agree with you, there. Haha! Thanks for reviewing for meeeee! :DD_

_**(:Mizune**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bet you all hate me for taking my sweet time, huh? Well let me explain my reasoning:**_

_**Reason One**__: I'm working on a partner fic for [Why or Why Not?]_

_**Reason Two**__: I'm trying to convince my stalker friend to NOT want to live with me after high school. Seriously. First I say I'll be going to Canada. Then, when that doesn't seem to phase her, I say "Japan." She asks 'why?' Heh...you know what I told her? I was gonna meet Kagamine Len. I told her he was some sexy pop star. She totally believed me. (It's a half-truth anyway...) But now she thinks we'll be going to Japan. XDDDDD It's so fun to mess with her._

_**Reason Three**__: I've gone on an unhealthy music addiction by listening to "Ah! It's a wonderful cat's life!" on repeat for, like, ever. I LOVE THAT SONG!_

_**I feel that this Chapter really sucks, but I hope you enjoy anyway~!**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Don't come near Rin. Ever. Again."_

_"I'm not one you really need to worry about, Len." Mikuo smiles genuinely as I let go of him. "I honestly do care for Rin, and not in a lustful way either. If you like her and she likes you, I won't get in your way." He shrugs and starts heading off. But he pauses and casts a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, one more thing. I was actually hoping I could find you out here. I may not like you, but I care for Rin's safety."_

_I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "Go on."_

_Mikuo nods. "All of us in this chain of Corporations know each other. And I know that the Shion business has been slow recently due to some kind of injury to the CEO. But they're back now. And Akaito is more pissed than ever before."_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

"He has my last name!"

I resist the urge to facepalm and let my shoulders droop as Mikuo leaves us. "You do realize that if you were secretly working for them, I'd have to kill you," I drawl out, slowly turning around to meet Kaito's now-frightened rich blue eyes.

He throws his palms up in a gesture of surrender. "I-I'm not. I swear."

Piko brushes his snowy-white bangs from his eyes daintily with long, girly fingers, the blush on his cheeks reddening as he says, "Well...that was embarrassing." He turns around to look at the few people who are stopping and being nosy, looking down the alley to see what happened with 'the boy and his father who apparently wanted to leave him.' Piko starts waving his arms, shouting, "Nothing to see here! Just a group of teenagers being arghh mmff-"

"Shut up, you moron!" I growl, my hand clasped over his mouth and one arm around his neck to drag him back with me. "You're drawing more attention to us."

"Mmff, hmmm ngh!" is his only response as I pull the little shota over towards Kaito...who I think is leaning against the wall, counting money.

Once I shove Piko down so that he isn't in the public's view any longer, I turn to the blue-haired boy. I open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it.

"You guys want some ice cream? Cuz if you do, you'll have to pay for it yourself." He starts to walk on past me, but I grab his wrist and hold him back.

"Wait. I need you here," I say sternly when he turns to look at me.

Kaito smirks at me as I let go of him. "Gee, Kagamine, I didn't know you swing that way."

Normally, I'd snap and be violent, but I decide against that today. That, and I have this sudden spark of an idea. "No, but Piko here might go for you, Kai," I reply with the best creeper smile I can pull off and a wiggle of my eyebrows.

Piko's dual-colored eyes widen as he looks over at Kaito with a mixed expression of embarrassment, disgust, and shock. The ice cream lover next to him blinks and inches away before looking back over at me.

"He does look like that kind of person."

I smirk, holding back a laugh. "Damn straight."

In a sudden burst, Piko squeals, "Hey! I take offense to that!" And his hands immediately fly up to cover his mouth because his voice cracked either like a boy hitting puberty or a little girl who was tired out from screaming. Red stains his cheeks, his differently-colored eyes widening as large as they can go as his gaze darts from me to Kaito and back again.

I burst into hearty laughter at the exact same moment Kaito does, clutching at my stomach at the forming cramp. Is Piko's cracking girl voice really that hysterical?

Why yes. Yes it is.

And that is how we ended up in the alley, Piko blushing madly as if we just discovered he was secretly a girl (we already knew he sounded like one. How funny would it be to think that he was actually some flat-chested female?), while Kaito and I died a slow death of constant laughter that didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon. Finally Piko decides to step up and be a man and give Kaito a thump upside the head that silences him.

"It's not funny!" he cries out, slamming his hands down against his hips - that I think are a little wider than a guy's hips should be.

"Ahhh, Utatane, you're such a baby." I take in my first deep breath of air since a few minutes ago as Kaito rubs his head. "Anyways, we need to devise a plan."

"Well look at you, using big words like 'devise,'" remarks the blue-haired boy with a smirk passing across his lips.

"Shut up, Kaito." I clench my hand into a fist and take a step towards him. "This is serious business. Rin may be in danger here."

"Then...wouldn't it be wise for you to get back to your place and make sure she's okay?" Kaito tips his head to one side in curiosity.

He has a very good point, but this Akaito douche has no idea who I am or where I live. Rin will be safe for a little while longer; besides, she's a pretty tough girl. She can handle herself. I've learned that she's extremely good at hiding her real strength.

"Listen, boys." I clasp my hands together. "This may call for some drastic measures. I want the two of you to be ready to help the second I give you a call; understand?"

"But-"

With a sigh, I press my fingers to my temples. "Yes, Piko, even if you're on a date with Miki."

"But-"

"Yes, Kaito, even if you've finally found someone who'll deal with your sorry ass."

Both boys fall quiet at my words. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Now let's get going." Crossing my arms, I spin around and start heading back towards the open street. "And for God's sake, someone put in a call to Gakupo and tell him to quit banging Luka to focus on my situation!"

::::::

"Rinny~! I'm home~!"

I slam the window down, not bothering to lock it before making my way towards my bedroom. Her soft voice can be heard from behind the door, almost as though she's murmuring to herself. I press my ear to the wood and let my breathing fall as silent as I can.

"Yes, yes, I understand," she whispers. "Well, I can't just leave him; we-" At the words, Rin sounds like she's on the verge of tears, but she does her best to keep her voice strong. "But, I-ah...yes...I understand. I'll try to work something out. Bye."

I open the door just in time to see Rin slam her phone down as though to hide it from me. Her gorgeous eyes are wide in shock. "L-Len..."

I'm not sure how to respond to her, so I just continue to stare down at her.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." I fold my arms across my chest and narrow my eyes. I have two options. She's either cheating on me, or playing me. I suspect the latter, honestly. "So what was that about?"

Rin stands up and pads over to me, her hands finding their way up to my neck as she moves her lips to mine in a kiss. I already know what she's doing; she's trying to take the focus away from her conversation by making me want sex. What a whore.

Yet the fact that she actually answers my question instead of dragging me down into the bed is pleasing; suppose I can trust her after all.

"That was Rinto," she murmurs against my lips. "He says that we've been blacklisted."

My hand at her hip clenches into a fist, wadding up the fabric of my shirt that she's wearing. "Why?"

"Apparently word's gone around that I seduced Akaito with sex and promises that I refused to keep."

* * *

**_Short. Sorry. I'm getting worse._**

**_*sighs* Well, for those of you who don't know what 'blacklist' means, it's like a list of people you should reject._**

**_READ ME: I HAVE A NEW POLL! I have a plan for a story (not giving anymore details) and I listed like 25 Vocaloid couples that I'd like you all to go choose so I know who to write on;)_**

**_.::Review Replies::._**

_**Tokioo**__: Thanks so much for continuing to review!^^ I honestly don't understand how people see him as a tsundere! That's like the last word that would've come to mind for me. XD Aww. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! And that you like the 'sugar and spice' moments. Hehe~!_

_**Jessi-chan9867**__: Dun worry, Jessi-chan; Len's always there to save the day!:D Actually, I guess I haven't fangirled over Ryuto, either. He's too young. Never crossed my mind. But he is soooo freaking adorable! As for Gakupo, yes. Even him. *awesomeface* There was a time when all I did was listen to that 'Madness of Duke' song. Hehe... Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Chocomint3**__: Oh my gosh! Silent reader, thank you for reviewing! This guy is nice too, but he just goes into these annoying rants sometimes. XD Haha; I'm sorry bout that. Aww, thanks!(: I'm sure you're a great writer! You just criticize yourself too much!(: Thanks for the praise! I kind thought Mikuo and Len were a little off, too, but I'm kinda losing inspiration for this story, and I think it's seriously starting to show. Yup! Once Akaito's out of the way, the story's over!_

_**Lennylovesrinny02**__: Pfft. It's okay to imagine the Vocaloid boys being jealous, even though no one's jealous over you. There's no shame! (forever alone except in my mind with anime characters) XD_

_**Rosie-sama98**__: I agree with you. I try to be funny and fail terribly. XD lol, really? Like everyone at my school believes in cramming. XD Lol, nah, that's not bad at all. XDD_

_**Shadowthorn2013**__: Aww! I feel so honored to have you reading MY stories, though! You write awesomely!:D_

_**Lizzie-rivers**__: Yay! *victory dances with you* Oh my Gawd, your mental image is sweet! I think I may end up drawing that scene. XD I want a Len shirt, too. (Forever alone.) Hahaha! I'm sorry! X3 lol, rhymes. ;P_

_**Nikoru-Chi**__: Awww! Don't be hard on yourself! *pats head* Hehe~! Your review is totally cute:3 It made me giggle. Thanks for reading and leaving reviews!(:_

_**Megaotaku98**__: Yepyepyep! (Land Before Time reference? No? Okay...) You don't have to give me a treat! Haha; but I'd appreciate that story to be updated!;) Thank you bunches!:D_

_**Candybear24: **Miki is just the tough girl. It's kind of like irony, since Piko is the one in the 'gang', yet he can't even tolerate a simple scary movie. XD Thanks for reviewing!^^_

_**Silverpudding9**__: Here's more!(: Thanks for reading!(:_

_**(:Mizune**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_I am SOOOO sorry that I keep taking forever! I'm following a crapload of stories and people are updating like mad, and I have to go read and review...I've actually failed to review a couple of the recent updates of a few stories, and I feel like a terrible person. D:_**

**_READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"That was Rinto," she murmurs against my lips. "He says that we've been blacklisted."_

_My hand at her hip clenches into a fist, wadding up the fabric of my shirt that she's wearing. "Why?"_

_"Apparently word's gone around that I seduced Akaito with sex and promises that I refused to keep."_

* * *

** Chapter Twenty Three.**

"Plan A." I bring my clenched fist down onto my palm, my cerulean eyes thoughtful as I glance over each member of my gang. "Rin will walk the streets with us following her, and when he makes a move, we kill him."

"Yea!" Piko punches the air enthusiastically.

"Plan B." I rest my gaze on Gakupo, who finally decided to leave Luka alone for a few freaking minutes to show up. "If any of you see a guy with red hair and bruises on his face, kill him."

"Yea!" The white-haired kid makes a magnificent leap into the air.

"Plan C." I look over to Kaito, who's happily licking away at the vanilla ice cream piled into one tiny little waffle cone. "Does anyone have a-"

"Yea, yea, yea!" Piko bounces up and down like an ecstatic five-year-kid who was just promised all the candy in the world.

"Oh, you have a plan?" I blink, turning to look at him as crossing my arms. As I raise a brow, I say in a sarcastic manner, "Please, enlighten me, _girlfriend_."

Piko's excitement disappears the moment I begin to speak, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. He clutches both hands close to his chest, locking and unlocking his thumbs as a sort of nervous tick. "I-I-I don't...uh..."

"Then for the love of God, quit saying 'yea'." I wave my hand dismissively at him before slipping my arm around Rin's slender shoulders. I pull her closer to me, breathing in deeply to smell the sweet scent of strawberries in her hair. She rests her head against my shoulder, keeping her gaze fixed on the three boys. "We are talking about life and death for this little girl here. Now you all need to focus. Because if she dies, you die. Got it?"

"I don't think he'd go so far as to kill me," the golden-haired girl murmurs, wrapping one of her arms around my waist and grabbing at the fabric of my shirt. Rin turns her head to look into my eyes, leaning forward to kiss me for what I think will be a brief instant. But instead, she goes right to the sweet stuff, her teeth tugging on my bottom lip as a silent - yet sexy - plea for more.

"That is like all you guys do!" Kaito exclaims, waving his arms around in frustration. "You must still be on your freaking honeymoon!"

Rin and I pull apart, both of us with a smug look on our faces. "We haven't even had a honeymoon," I tell him, well aware that I'm just putting a damper on his fun. Purposefully being a killjoy is pretty fun, to tell the truth.

"We may as well have," Rin points out, poking me in the chest with her finger and batting her eyelashes as she smirks.

Kaito rolls his eyes while flicking his hands as though shooing us away. "Go be lovey-dovey somewhere else, m'kay?"

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girl," I snap back at him.

"All I need is my ice cream," he replies matter-of-factly, gathering up a bunch of it from the quart-sized container with his spoon. "Who needs love?"

"All Len needs is sex," Gakupo points out with a half-hearted shrug.

"Says the one who spent all weekend screwing Luka," I growl, forcing Rin to stand in front of me and wrapping my arms around her neck. I let my chin rest against her head.

"At least you're not as pathetic as Piko," the purple-haired boy states, shrugging again before flipping open his phone to check for messages.

Piko narrows his dual-colored eyes. "Pardon?"

"Well, word gets around quickly. I hear that on your first date, you practically jumped the girl," Gakupo replies with a shrug; as he speaks, I swear I can see Piko's face going pale.

Rin turns to look at him, blinking. Her words are sympathetic. "Wait, that was your first date?"

Piko's face is flaming as he mumbles, "Who even told you, Gakupo?"

"Len sent out a mass text abo-"

"Guys!" My sudden shout causes Rin to jump a little, but she doesn't start making witty comments against me. Really, I just want to end the conversation about how I told the world about his fail of a date. I mean, really. There have been some pretty embarrassing things to happen on a date, and usually it's the girl's fault. But Piko? Nah, that idiot will find a way to ruin things. The three of them focus their gazes on me, and I continue, on a serious note. "We really need to focus. If you guys weren't such morons, we might have caught him by now."

"Actually," Piko says, closing his eyes and lifting a finger into the air, "You started the whole argument and kept it going. And if we had been serious the whole time, the possibility of us catching Akaito by now is very slim."

I clench my jaw as I fix him with an irritated stare. "Did I ask you?"

He drops his gaze and twiddles his thumbs. "N-no, but you made a statement that I f-felt the need to...erm...correct."

I glare at him until he sheepishly meets my gaze again, at which point I growl a simple, "Shut up, Piko," before moving back on to the situation at hand. If we didn't figure out something to get rid of Akaito, things would never be able to go smoothly for Rin and I. Until this whole business rivalry is destroyed, the two of us will have to keep watching our backs.

"So. Here's what we're gonna do." I smirk at each of them in turn. "Remember. Plan A. Rin walks around alone, seemingly vulnerable, and we'll follow her. If he thinks she's alone, he'll make a move. Right?"

Rin nods. Her gaze is distant as she murmurs, "Yea."

"So, that's what we'll do." I squeeze her shoulders and make her take a few steps forward. "Alright, Rinny. Go and walk."

"Aimlessly?" She turns and raises a brow at me.

"Yup." I flash a quick smile at her and swiftly yet forcefully peck her on the lips, pushing her back a little. "And we'll follow. Actually," I drawl out, pausing to take a glance at Gakupo and Kaito, "They can go ahead and Piko and I will stay back. It won't be as obvious."

Rin rolls her eyes. "Look at you, coming up with the most original plan in the world."

"Pretty smart, huh?" I wink before giving her a gentle shove in the direction of the alleyway entrance.

::::::

"This is boring."

"But it's important."

"Nothing's happening!"

"It could any second now!"

"Can't I just go back to Luka? You guys have it all und-"

"No!" I clench the phone tighter in my fingers and growl out the words to Gakupo, my ferocity enough to make Piko tremble from where he stands at my side. "We just need to wait it out."

"We've been doing this since noon," Kaito whines after a brief scuffle between the pair of boys as they fight over the phone. "It's like seven o'clock."

"But the sun's still shining," I growl. "There's still time for him to make a move."

"Len, Rinny looks awfully bored just sitting out there," Gakupo says pointedly.

I stare over at Rin, who's sitting at a table outside a restaurant with her elbows on either side of her half-empty plate and chin resting in her hands. She's been like that for at least an hour now, with her waiter periodically checking up on her and asking if she's okay or would like anything else. I switch my phone to my other ear and sigh.

"We need to stay here for a little while lon-hey, wait. Who's that?" I squint at Rin as I see someone approaching her, with a darker-blond color of hair. Yep, that's about all I can tell of the person-can't even point out if it's male or female.

"Umm...not sure. I've never seen him before," Gakupo says after a moment of thought.

"So it's a he?"

"I'm fairly certain." I can see Gakupo leaning back from the chair he's sitting at as though to get a better look. "Doesn't look like he has boobs."

"So you're not sure?" I prompt, nudging Piko and waving my hand as a signal for him to get closer.

"Not at all," he admits.

"Just see what he or she - it - is doing," I bark out, watching the scene carefully as it unfolds before me. Rin turns slowly to look up at the other blonde, and it seems like they exchange a few words before the newcomer holds out his or her hand to give her something. That's when I decide to leap to my feet and storm over there, calling out a brief, "Hey, Rinny~!" as a sign that I'm approaching.

"Oh, hey, Len," she says with a shy wave and a gentle smile.

I don't stop until I'm right beside her and can sling my arm around her shoulders. Then, I fix the newcomer with a suspicious glare. "Who's this?"

"Names aren't important," the newcomer - oh yea, definitely a girl - says, waving me off. She grins, and it looks as though she has a pair of fangs. Her pinkish-red eyes glisten with interest as she continues in her husky voice. "You seem like a nice gentleman, nyaa? Len, was that the name Rinners here called you by?" she asks, leaning closer to me and trying to pull me forward by the collar of my shirt.

"Yea, and he's my boyfriend." Rin yanks me out of the girl's reach as she violates my personal bubble. Her voice is angered and challenging.

Aw, sweet. Girl fight~!

Sadly, I can't be that lucky. The new blonde girl rolls her eyes and snorts. "I've heard a lot about you, Rin, and trust me, Len, you won't want to waste your time with a whore like her."

I blink in surprise before going into defense mode. "Where the hell did you hear that Rin is a whore?"

She chuckles and presents a folded piece of paper held in between two fingers. "I was asked to give this note to Rin and was paid a substantial amount of money in advance. And that's good for a street-dweller such as myself, you know?"

Faster than lightning, my hand flies up to snatch the note from her, and my fingers begin unfolding it as I ask, "Who gave it to you?"

The girl shrugs. "Not sure. Really nice guy, though." She brushes her hands through her blonde locks and says, "Red hair, maybe in his thirties. I'd say twenty-nine max, though."

"That's him, Rinny!" I clench the note in my hand, the paper wrinkling. "What did he tell you about her?" I ask, directing my attention once again to the other girl who's name I still don't know.

She shrugs. "Just that Kagami Rin is a pathetic lowlife who tempts people into her business with sex and more, and that I need to spread the word because everyone can be in danger." She shrugs. "Nothing too extreme."

While Rin buries her face in her hands and groans, I snap, "Have you told anyone about her?"

"Nah. He only paid me to deliver the note." She waves a hand at the paper I'm holding before lifting it to her mouth and biting down on a long black fingernail. "I suppose," she drawls out slowly, "That I can promise not to ruin her image if I were to get a decent amount of money."

"I don't bribe," I growl.

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Well then, Rinny, I suggest you watch out. He isn't too happy about all of this," she says as she turns to go, but I snatch her by the wrist and hold her back.

"You seriously need to stop working with this guy. He's dangerous, and he's a liar," I insist. Why not attempt to turn someone he semi-trusts against him?

"Listen - you sexy beast, you - I can't take your advice." She smirks. "Unfortunately I have to make a bit of money for my drugs somehow, and this is the only way."

"He'll take advantage of you, too," I insist, my eyes growing cold as I think about what he tried to do to Rin.

"Oh, please." She waves a hand to dismiss me. "The guy's been doing nothing but helping me. I've been his go-to gal for quite some time now, whenever he wants someone to handle his dirty work. And, I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty skilled at my job."

I can't find any words to say, so I just turn to Rin, preparing to ignore the pathetic girl living on the streets, but she starts up another conversation, snatching me by my shirt and forcing me to look over at her. Her gentle hand caresses my cheek, and I can almost hear Rin growl at that.

"But," she murmurs, "I just may do something - anything - you want for the right price. And I don't think I'd charge you money, Len-kun. Just one night..."

"You can back off him anytime you want," Rin shouts, yanking me away and pushing the girl back. "We've got the note; your business is done. Get out of here."

"Pity," she says sarcastically. Then the blonde girl smirks. "Eh, well. Gotta go find my drug-dealers. I might see you guys again soon. Then, I might not. Depends on whether or not you listen to what that fellow wants." She turns, then glances over her shoulder. "Oh, and, Len-kun? If you ever want to reconsider, I'd be more than happy to carry out a few requests of yours, in exchange for one lovely night~!"

"I only want to see that Akaito bastard suffer for what he's done to our relationship."

"Bye, Lenny~!" She weaves her way through the crowd after flashing a mischievous smile.

"Forget her. She's just another of his pathetic whores," Rin says, reaching for the paper in my hand. "What does it say?"

I hold it up and smooth out some of the wrinkles so I can see the cursive scrawled out on it more clearly.

_Kagami Rin,_

_It would be in your best interest to give up this fight. I've got eyes everywhere, you know, and I'm perfectly capable of destroying your life as you know it. Your precious boyfriend can't protect you forever. He's merely an obstacle getting in my way of ruling the food industry with Shion Corp., the only reason being that the fool seems to think he can keep you from harm by trying to distance you from the business._

_Anyways, Rin, my point is, if you don't give up and let me have my way, I'll make sure every business in the world knows how big of a scam the Kagami Co. is. _

_Oh, and I'll kill Len, too._

_Choose wisely, girly. I'll be seeing you soon._

_~Akaito._

* * *

**_IMPORTANT: I have only one plan for how to end this, and that would leave you with so many questions. So...sequel, maybe? (I swear I'll actually plan it out instead of just posting like I did with this one.)_**

**_Who was that mysterious chick speaking to Rin and Len? It should be sorta obvious, I think._**

**_.::Review Replies::._**

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__: Hehehe~ Yeaaaa._

**_s . STORM_**_: Yea, I find it kinda funny that Rinto brought all of this upon himself. Hehe~!_

_**Jessi-chan9867**__: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO PIKOOOO~!? Hehe~ His embarrassment is quite amusing~! Akaito shall...indirectly...make appearances from here on out. I dunno, I can only think of enough for 3 or 4 more chapters tops unless I do that sequel thing. *shrugs* And OH MY GOD! YOHIOloid! *fangirl squeal* I'm still not backing off Piko, though...;3 Thanks for introducing me to him!_

_**Shadowthorn2013**__: Just a random question; is this why you aren't updating CiRCuS MoNSTeR? ;3 _

_**Tokioo**__: I do toooo~! And Len is totally loosing his character, in my opinion. As it's progressed, it just feels like he's not the Yandere I wanted him to continue being. :/ Yea, a lot of them do. It's pretty amusing. XD_

_**Megaotaku98**__: I'm the same way. It's so much easier to leave a review than type a whole chapter. XD I shall not spoil stuffs. Hehe~ thanks for reviewing! Girly Piko is totally awesome!_

_**Adorable Reader**__: You'll have to wait to find out; Len's parents just flat-out abandoned him. And just waaaait for it! Kaito will find love sooner or later;)_

_**Darkflower123**__: Thanks!:3_

_**(:Mizune**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_My characters are slowly becoming less how they were originally planned, and more like that one group of students at school that are all 'drugs-party-sex'._**

**_*sweatdrop*_**

**_Another apology: Ack, the more I read this, the more I hate it. So rushed. I'm pretty surprised it got so popular, actually. Thanks, everyone~! But I hope if you don't like the way this turns out, you'll give me another chance. Maybe [Juvenile]'s sequel will help me prove myself;D_**

**_Noooow~ Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_Kagami Rin,_

_It would be in your best interest to give up this fight. I've got eyes everywhere, you know, and I'm perfectly capable of destroying your life as you know it. Your precious boyfriend can't protect you forever. He's merely an obstacle getting in my way of ruling the food industry with Shion Corp., the only reason being that the fool seems to think he can keep you from harm by trying to distance you from the business._

_Anyways, Rin, my point is, if you don't give up and let me have my way, I'll make sure every business in the world knows how big of a scam the Kagami Co. is._

_Oh, and I'll kill Len, too._

_Choose wisely, girly. I'll be seeing you soon._

_~Akaito._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

Rin keeps insisting that Akaito's threat isn't scaring her, but I'm absolutely one hundred percent sure that she's completely terrified. If the fact that she's spent every waking - and sleeping - moment at my side isn't enough to give it away, maybe her continuos screams and jumps at any sudden loud noise is. She was never such a chicken; at least, she wasn't as far as I knew. But now she's practically afraid of her own shadow.

Every night, Rin will go to sleep kissing me or making love with me like it's the last, and every morning, if I'm not there beside her, she'll have a panic attack. I honestly didn't think she'd be such a scaredy cat, but I suppose losing me is more terrifying for her than I would've guessed.

My only way to cheer her up is to remind her how bad I pummeled the guy the first time I met him. I mean, does she really think that after I destroyed his face with no trouble at all, I'll go down so easily? Usually, that gets her giggling and she cools down a little but...I don't want her to be this jumpy frightened girl. I want the old Rin back. The sweet, sassy, pleasant Rin that I fell in love with.

Then again...I've known her for such a short time...Do I even really love her, or is it just that I lust for her and violence - both of which she's able to satisfy? That does make for a good girlfriend to me. Isn't that what every boy wants? Who would want something other than that?

The week has passed rather quickly. Since we're still on summer break, there's not much that we're required to do. We've just sat in my apartment eating Ramen and watching television, which usually ends up with her head in my lap while I play with her hair. She refuses to leave my apartment, not even for another double date with Piko and Miki, and she won't let me go on my own, either, because she's afraid that I won't come back. (She hasn't said so out loud, but in certain that's her reason.)

And Miki's date with 'Mr.-I'm-Going-To-Act-Like-A-Man-Even-Though-I'm-R eally-Just-A-Little-Girl' went fairly well. The two went to a nice little restaurant for dinner, Piko walked her home, and they said their goodbyes. According to Gakupo, though, Piko chickened out of kissing her on the lips, so Miki just gave him a peck on the cheek like last time.

And no, I did not tell Gakupo to follow them around.

Anyways, Rin.

It's pretty pitiful, seeing her like this. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to put an end to Akaito's pathetic life and she'll be happy again.

"Len?"

I open my eyes and blink a couple of times to clear away the sleepiness that had been building in the thirty minutes I waited for her to wake up. Slowly, I shift to look down at her where her cheek rests against my bare chest.

"...yea?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're still here," Rin sighs out, her voice slurred.

I let my fingers trail along her arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Rinny," I promise quietly, pressing my lips against her hair.

"Keep telling me that," she mumbles, lifting her arm so her fingers can sift through a couple of locks of my hair.

"Forever and for always, my beautiful Rinny, I'll be with you," I whisper, moving my lips to her ear and smirking at the way she shivers. "Never will Akaito take you away from me, nor will he take me from you."

Rin falls quiet, yet I can hear her slow, rhythmic breaths. She murmurs something inaudible before wrapping both of her arms around my neck to keep me as close as she can. She nuzzles down into my chest, her lips tickling my skin as a tiny smile makes its way to her face.

"Len," she breathes, "Let me have more."

I close my eyes, my lips turned up in a smile. "Whatever you say, darling." The words roll off my tongue as I flip Rin over - her, clinging to me so that her mouth is against my neck in a sweet kiss - and I drop her down beneath me. She smiles sleepily up at me and closes her eyes to wait. I smirk for a moment before I lower my lips onto hers while tugging at her underwear.

What Rin wants, Rin will get.

This is mine. Whether it's true love or just lust...

She.

Is.

Mine.

::::::

"What the hell do you mean you don't have any oranges?!"

"You ate them all, idiot!"

"You should know to stock up on them if I'm here!"

"Hey!" I hold the corners of the damp hand towel in my hands, rolling it up and smirking when Rin pauses in picking up her clothes off the bathroom floor to look at me. I take that moment to crack it against the bare skin on her hip, laughing when I hear her yelp in pain and surprise. "Don't spite me," I warn sternly, even though my eyes glisten with amusement.

"You freaking jerk!" Rin snatches the towel from my hands and goes on a psychotic frenzy, smacking me repetitively while I try to block her and laugh at her frustration.

"Anger management, Rinny~!" I sing out as she whacks me again, this time in the ribs - which really stings.

She throws the towel down with a growl before bending to pick up her clothes. With a last - deadly - glare at me, she swings the door open and leaves the bathroom.

I roll my eyes and chuckle to myself as I let the towel around my waist fall so I can pull up my ocean-blue boxers over my hips. I admire myself in the mirror, letting out a sigh. Where's Rin when you need her? Wouldn't she just love to see me standing here, in all my sexy shirtless glory?

And just as I'm about to pull a shirt on over my head, I hear a shriek coming from my living room.

What the hell?

I fling the door open and bound out.

"Get the hell out of here!" Rin growls, leaning out the window and chucking something toward the ground.

"Rin!" I cross the room and arrive at her side in seconds, placing both hands down on the window frame and leaning out to see our very own short-haired blonde chick dashing away with her arms trailing out behind her. Then I see another object go flying at the girl. And at that, I capture Rin by her wrists and pin her to the wall. "Idiot! Can't you throw something other than my bananas!?"

Her eyes narrow to slits, a look of pure anger crossing her face. "I suppose I could have, but you didn't have any bricks."

"Why bricks?"

"Well, I need something to throw at her head. She was climbing up here like a...like a...like a _cat_!" Rin rips away from me and leans back out the window, peering this way and that. "She's gone."

I pick up one of the yellow bananas Rin dropped, now lying bruised on the ground. "That's it. No more oranges for you."

Her hand thumps against my head. "Baka! Don't you even care about what she just said to me?"

"Don't you even care that you won't be getting anymore oranges?"

"Len," Rin begins sternly, "She said that Akaito won't wait us out any longer. He's been patient, but that won't last long." She rolls her eyes. "And her offer still stands, but you won't be accepting it," Rin adds firmly.

I let out a long sigh and close my eyes, rubbing my temples. "Okay. Listen. Step one to getting out of here is to buy more bananas. We cannot succeed without a good snack."

"Len, there has to be something we can do."

"Okay, fine." I run to the bedroom to get my cellphone and hold it up to my ear after dialing a number. Upon hearing the familiar voice of one of my greatest and clumsiest friends, I growl, "Piko, get your butt to the store and buy some bananas for me."

Rin's eyes widen. "Len!"

"Oh, and Rin wants oranges, too."

"I-I can't," Piko stammers awkwardly, desperately trying to keep his voice low. "I'm in the middle of something."

"What?" I snap. "What could be more important than me?"

"I'm on a date, Len."

"Aww." I hold the phone away from my ear and speak to Rin. "He's out with Miki."

"What!?" Rin takes my phone from me and starts talking in her firm and irritable voice. "Piko, turn off your phone if you're on a date!"

I lean forward just enough to listen to his response to her words.

"I-I can't. Len said that if I don't answer his calls, he'll hurt me."

"You are a cold-hearted jerk," Rin growls, shoving my phone back to my face.

I chuckle before talking to Piko once again. "Piko, get some bananas and oranges and be at my apartment in ten minutes flat, or so help me, I will skin you alive."

"I-I'm on my way, then."

Rin glares at me when I throw the phone to the ground. Then, she growls, "You are a sick, pathetic person."

:::::

"I've got your fruit. Can we go back to our date now?" Piko thrusts the bag of oranges and bananas in my direction literally the moment I open the door. His dual-colored eyes are narrowed in anger, and Miki is standing behind him, peering over his shoulder curiously.

"No, you can't," I say, taking the bag.

Yet Rin contradicts me with, "Of course you can."

Miki blinks, and her soft voice draws the attention to her. "You know, I really don't mind if Piko has to help his friends instead of going out with me." She glances at the white-haired boy and presses her lips to his cheek for a moment. "I think it's sweet."

Rin's smile is bigger than ever, watching Piko's face redden rather quickly. "You can stay with us, Miki, if you want," she says slowly, beckoning for the girl and Piko to come in.

"W-wait! I didn't agree to that!" I snap, but the couple has already followed Rin over to the couch and sat down stiffly. I sigh, waving my hand. "No, please. Make yourself at home."

"Oh, we intend to," Piko growls at me, flashing me a deadly glare. Well, as deadly as a white-haired shota with one grassy green eye and one rich blue eye can manage.

Miki gives me a gorgeous smile, her auburn eyes glowing. "Thanks, both of you!"

Rin pads over to stand in front of the two of them, placing her hands on her hips. "Sorry that Len had to interrupt."

"Oh, it-"

Miki's words are cut off when I step forward, growling, "We're having a crisis, and Piko is helping us out a lot."

"Am I?" Piko queries, raising his eyebrows.

I smirk. "Of course. In fact, you're so helpful, that you're allowing Rin and I to crash at your place tonight."

Rin reaches for the bag and fishes out an orange before padding toward the kitchen area. "Miki, wanna snack? We should probably leave them to their 'guy talk'."

"Right." Miki leaps to her feet, giving Piko a bashful nod before bustling over to where my girlfriend is hovering over the trash can, dropping her orange peels into it. "Thanks, Rin!"

"No trouble." Rin smiles. "What would you like?"

"Len~!" Piko's voice pulls me out of their conversation. "I don't know if my dad would be okay with that."

I scowl at him, crossing my arms. "And why wouldn't he be?"

There's a moment of silence while Piko thinks about my question, before he finally says, "He doesn't like it when people suddenly drop by."

"Well, tell him out parents are out of town and we need a place to stay." I shrug. "Can't be that hard."

"Why can't you ask Kaito?"

I snort and bite back laughter. "I do not want to stay in a house overnight with that idiot again. All he does is eat ice cream and play online poker."

Rin's voice rings out from in the kitchen. "Kaito plays poker?" She snickers. "Is he good at it?"

"Not at all. Do you have any idea how much money he lost? He harassed me into buying him ice cream for weeks because he couldn't afford it."

"Well," Piko begins awkwardly, "What about Gakupo?"

"Seriously?" I roll my eyes and shake my head. "He's still doing Luka."

His cheeks redden slowly, his eyes fading from a slightly pissed expression to a more nervous one. Piko casts a glance over at Miki, who's talking to Rin like they're best friends. Then, he whispers, "Not in front of her, please."

"Oh, please. She knows about things like that. She's not five," I tell him, waving it off. "Now. Go kiss her on the lips and we'll go..." I grasp his shoulders and spin him around, forcing him in the direction of the kitchen.

"B-b-but-why?"

I lean forward to whisper into his ear, so that Rin and Miki - who are staring at us with bewildered expressions - can't hear us. "Because we both know that 'little virgin Piko' wants to, but can't because he doesn't have the balls." I pause and shove him into the redhead, screaming, "Now go!"

"E-eh?!" Miki backs into the counter, leaning back just far enough so that his lips are less than a centimeter away from hers. Upon realizing that his hands have been set against the counter on either side of her, her face flushes a dark color. Her fingers twitch where she holds her hands up, debating whether or not to place them on his shoulders. "P-P-Piko, you...?"

I can swear, Piko's face is darker than her cherry-red hair, and I actually feel skittle sorry for the guy as he starts stuttering to try and defend himself, while Rin just glares daggers at me from beside the two. "S-sorry, Mi-"

Piko isn't the only one who's surprised by Miki's next move. And by that, I mean that she kissed him. Right on the lips. Her hands went up to his neck to press him closer and she just...kissed him.

It doesn't seem like anything special. Three or four seconds, at the most, I'd say, and Piko's deer-in-headlights eyes close right before she pulls away. And what does she say to him?

Nothing.

The two just go quiet, shuffle to the side, and act as though nothing ever happened.

As though the air isn't so tense and awkward.

"Well." Rin claps her hands together, blushing and smiling. "I guess we should get this show on the road!"

:::::

"But...Dad, they can't stay at their own house. They're scared." Piko may as well be begging on his knees, even though he's standing in the living room, looking down at his father, who's sitting on the couch.

Mr. Utatane* is a fairly tall man; skinny, just like Piko. He's got the same colored hair, too, but his is held back in a little ponytail like mine used to be. And he doesn't have that tacky ahoge bouncing on top of his head. His eyes are a piercing red color, and a cigarette is poking out of his mouth, a thin stream of smoke fluttering up into the air.

"You mean to tell me," he begins, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing a smoke ring, "that two teenage kids are afraid to stay at their own house while their parents are out of town?"

Piko opens his mouth to defend us, but Rin beats him to it.

"I can't sleep unless there's an adult present, sir..."

The man blinks up at us. "And why is that?"

"She's afraid of everything, especially storms. And we're supposed to get a downpour tonight. She doesn't think I'm strong enough to protect her," I say quickly, running over the excuses we all came up with on the way here.

He raises a brow as he puffs out another breath of smoke. "And who are you two, again?"

"I'm Rin~!"

"I'm Len~!"

"We're twins~!"

And I'm so freaking gonna murder Piko when this is over.

The man stands up and stares into my eyes before looking over to Rin, as though trying to make sure the shades of ocean blue match. But our hair is blonde and pretty much the same length - I left mine down so we look even more identical - so there's not much for him to criticize there. He narrows his red eyes at us, holding a hand over our heads to see how close our height is.

I mean, come one. Rin and I look almost freaking identical; we don't need this guy measuring us to see just how similar we are! What's he gonna do next, check Rin's chest against mine?

...Lol, what chest?

"Mmm...I suppose you guys can stay in the guest room tonight," the man finally says, much to my relief. I let out a loud sigh as he turns to Piko and orders, "Take them to the guest room, okay?"

Piko nods and waves his hand to beckon for us. We follow quickly, and once he's out of earshot, he growls, "You're so lucky he agreed to that."

"What, you afraid of your daddy, Pi-Pi?" I tease, poking him in the back, to which he responds by spasming awkwardly in protest. "Geez, just kidding, Piko." Rin elbows me in the side.

Piko pushes open the door to a room painted a neutral brown color, with a king-sized bed and elegant lamps placed on the side tables. "Here." He backs away slowly as Rin and I enter the room, but he stops immediately and points at us. "And no sex."

Rin chuckles at that as Piko shuts the door. Once she's sure he's too far away to hear us, she says, "Man, you really did it this time."

"Oh, cool it." I playfully thump her upside the head before plopping down on the bed. "He's just pissed about me ruining his date with Miki."

"I'd be pissed at you, too." Rin places her hands on her hips and stares out the window as a few raindrops race down. Outside, the wind shakes the leaves in the trees. "We're about to get a throw-down," she murmurs. "Don't you hate it how the weather can be all warm and sunny one second, and then dark and scary the next?"

I pad over to her side and wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "I like the storms, actually." I let my chin rest on her shoulder, before turning my head to kiss her cheek.

"Of course you do." She laughs a little. "And you're such a perv," she adds as she lets her lips meet mine for a second.

"Mmmm, but you love it~!"

"You can't-ah!"

Having lost myself in the moment - preparing to draw her down into a deep kiss - I wasn't ready when she leapt back and pointed at the window like she'd just seen a ghost. My gaze follows the direction she points at, and there, hanging upside down from the gutter, is that...strange girl. Her blonde hair hangs down, and her reddish eyes are bright with excitement. She smiles cheerfully before rapping on the glass with her knuckles.

I can barely hear her voice through the window, what with the rain and wind howling outside. "Let me in; I have a note from the guy."

Rin snatches me back when I try to move forward. "Baka! Don't do it!"

The girl holds up a folded, damp sheet of paper in between two fingers as some kind of proof. She smirks.

I reach forward to grab the lock and pull at it, flinching a little upon hearing it undo. I pull the window to the side, and she holds her arm into the room. Raising a brow, I take the note.

"Toodles, Len-kun~!" she sings, waving at me. "I'll be back for you, Lenny~!"

Rin snarls as she slams the window back in place, and the other blonde girl climbs back up onto the roof as good as gone.

So I read the note.

_Ahh, Rinny. You can run, but you can't hide. I have my ways of finding you. I wish you luck. I'll kill Len tomorrow no matter what._

_Love, Akaito_

* * *

**_Yea, I got sloppy and lazy here at the end. I really wanted to update this story, but after reading Lizzie-rivers's update on her Romeo and Cinderella story, I think my brain has shut down._**

**_..._**

**_I apologize._**

**_And Dell is Piko's dad._**

**_.::Review Replies::._**

_**Honeycloud of RiverClan**__: Yup. He's pretty greedy. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Adorable Reader:**__ CORRECT! Heheh, it sure is! And thanks for reviewing!_

_**Rosie-sama**__: She sure is. *cough* Catnip *cough* [why dont you go play gangs and beat up some innocent civilians] I nearly died. XD Your reviews are hysterical! XD_

_**Shadowthorn2013**__: Heh. LIAR! ;P Just kidding. Well, you saw my reviews, so you know my thoughts. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**IA-K1002**__: I'm GRREAT! Hahah. And you? Ahh! Lol, yay~! My exams are over, and I think I did pretty well. My teachers didn't say. D: So you think you did good? Yay~! Congrats! Ahh, you're not getting annoying! XD I like the reviews! You're right. Gakupo's definitely a perv. Yup! Tis Neko! (I thought she was a boy, too. I spent a couple of days browsing sexy Neko fanart before I realized... XD ) hehe, thanks for the reviews!_

_**Lizzie-rivers:**__ You...you know what you've done. D: lol, just kidding. I'm just teasing you! Yup! She's pretty awesome! Hehe, some interesting ( I hope ) Akaito stuffs coming up! Thanks for reading my stories! I'm always reading yours, too!_

_**Cherryblossom Saku-chan**__: LAWL! That review almost made me die xD And thanks for attacking Akaito. He kinda needed it. :P_

_**Tokioo**__: T'was her. I'd do a poll, but I've already got one that I don't wanna end just yet. :,D Aww, poor Piko. I feel bad for him too xD But I wrote him like that. Heh... Ah, yea. I completely understand that criticism. *facepalm* Yea...kinda more teenage lust and such. I'll try to fix it. (:_

_**Jessi-chan9867**__: Hehe, Kaito. SHALL NEVER FIND LOVE! Just kidding. I'm still not sure yet. XD *gasp* You can't punch the hell out of her! D: She's my favorite utaite! And...you know who she is. ;D Akaito does need to die. *cough* He might come up for real soon. Hehe._

_**Lennylovesrinny02**__: Hehe, well Piko has to at least TRY to stand up for himself! XD She's a utaite; don't think she's an official Vocaloid.? I'm not entirely sure myself. Heh :,D Has updated. :3_

_**Gothicrose99x**__: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__: Ahh! I was wondering what happened to you! You're forgiven! Haha; how are you liking the new place? I don't think she's an official Vocaloid; she's an utaite. I'm not entirely sure myself. :,D Thanks! Haha; Akaito DOES need to die. Heh. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**(:Mizune**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**OMG! I was on YouTube looking up Vocaloid MMDs, and I found one I fell in love with! It's Len, Piko, Ryuto, and Oliver singing and dancing to Poker Face! And it's sooo well-made! I mean, Piko dances around in his cute little dress, and they swing their hips like no guys should, and Ryuto is SO KAWAII! Go watch it! Go watch it NOW and start fangirling!**_

_**I apologize for the crappy quality of this chapter. Well, not so crappy. Just a lot of dialogue. Hehe~!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Oh wait! Utatane Dell? I got some comments on that...heh...Well, the thing is, I hadn't intended on bringing Piko's dad into the story, and I wanted to use a character with a similar hair color to him. And I'd already mentioned Piko's last name, so it would've made no sense to say he was Honne Piko. Sorry for the confusion!(:**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Toodles, Len-kun~!" she sings, waving at me. "I'll be back for you, Lenny~!"_

_Rin snarls as she slams the window back in place, and the other blonde girl clubs back up onto the roof as good as gone._

_So I read the note._

_Ahh, Rinny. You can run, but you can't hide. I have my ways of finding you. I wish you luck. I'll kill Len tomorrow no matter what._

_Love, Akaito_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

"Where'd Smokes-A-Lot go?" I ask as Piko tosses me a banana.

He shoots me a poorly-attempted death glare and bites into the shiny red apple he clasps in his hand. "I'd appreciate you not talking about my father like that," he mutters quietly, hoping I can't hear it, before speaking up. "He went to work."

"Ahh." I peel back the banana and take a big bite.

"So...how'd you two _sleep_ last night?" Piko asks, his voice accusing, as though he expects me to admit to not only _sleeping_.

I shrug, carefully placing the banana peel on the arm of the couch. "Well, good. Except we saw that strange girl again."

Piko nods a couple of times, as though in agreement. "Ahh, yea. Neko's a bit weird like that," he says after swallowing a bite of his fruit.

It takes a moment for the realization to actually hit me, but once it does, I blink in surprise. Leaping up from my seat, I pad over to him until I can stare down at him with an intense glare. "What did you say?"

He looks up at me with big, bright deer-in-headlight eyes. "Um...er...I said..._yea_?"

"What'd you say _after_ that?" I demand fiercely, reaching down to snatch him up by the collar of his graphic tee, forcing him to stand up so that he's eye level with me. Our noses press together, and that only makes the little shota's eyes widen even more.

Piko gulps loudly, stammering out, "I-I-I-I s-said she's a-a-a bit w-weird...like that..."

I lift him into the air a little bit, so that the tips of his toes are barely brushing the ground and snarl, "And the name you called her by?"

He hesitates, but stutters, "Called who by?"

"The freak girl!"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Piko, I swear to God, if you don't spill it, I'm gonna punch you in the face until you spit up blood and teeth and I'll -"

"What's going on?"

I snap my head towards Rin as she shuffles into the living room, one hand covering her mouth in a yawn. Her voice is still slurred with sleep, not to mention her golden hair is tangled and the side of her face is red where she lay on the pillow all night long. One sleeve of her nightshirt hangs off her shoulder to reveal her creamy skin and the yellow of her bra strap.

I release Piko and shove him back down onto the couch before turning to Rin, waving wildly at the white-haired boy. "He knows freak girl!"

She tips her head to one side and turns to him. "You know freak girl?"

"She's not freak girl," he mumbles awkwardly, but Rin bounds over to him and practically pounces on him.

I growl at seeing her on top of the petite kid, her hands placed on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us, honey?" she asks softly, as though talking to a five-year-old. "What's her name?"

"I-I-I don't know," he mumbles.

Rin stands up and shuffles away from him so she can stand next to me, and I grab her by her arm to yank her away. My voice is low and angry when I say, "You named her earlier."

"You know," Piko says as he rises to his feet, "I'm not really comfortable with this-"

I take the fabric of his shirt in one fist and pull him close to me once again. "If you don't answer me, I will hang you by your feet in a closet. Now tell me her name!"

He squeaks in surprise. "Neko! Neko! She goes by the name Neko! Please don't kill me; I'm just a boy!"

I smirk. "And where can I find her?"

"I-I don't know..."

More impatient this time, I repeat my question, a cruel smile growing on my lips. "Where. Can. I. Find. Her?"

Piko tries to push me away by putting his hands on my shoulders, but unfortunately, the poor guy's a little bit too weak. "E-eh! The alley down by that huge restaurant, where that chick with the long blonde hair is always hanging around."

I roll my eyes. Stupid Piko, such an immature baby. I shove him backwards once again and pull Rin towards the front door.

"Eh? Where are we going?" she asks nervously, dragging her feet to slow me down.

"To go beat up Neko, duh!"

"She's a girl! You can't beat her up!"

"Has it ever stopped me before?" I turn to look at her, winking.

"PERVERT!"

::::::

"I-I don't like this...I mean...why are you guys so bent on hurting her? She's really sweet once you get to know her!" Words keep flowing from Piko's mouth like a waterfall as he trails awkwardly behind Rin and I, trying to sway our opinion on the strange blonde girl. But we pretty much ignore him - leave him to follow us like a lost puppy - but this time, I can't help but make a comment.

"Sweet, huh? Is someone cheating on Miki?" I ask, without even bothering to look back over at him.

"Wha...? N-no!"

"Sure, sure. We'll keep your secret," Rin adds, glancing back over at him with a wink.

"I-it's not like that!" he growls, getting angry this time.

Rin turns around and starts walking backwards, clenching her hands into fists and squealing. "Aww! You're so cute when you're mad!"

I freeze in my tracks and turn to look at her and a heavily-blushing Piko. "Is there something you want to tell me, Rin?" I demand sternly, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Rin pads over to Piko and stands beside him - a little too close for my comfort - before tapping her chin in thought. "You look like a girl. And, uh...that shirt. Yea, it doesn't match your shoes."

"Since when did you get all critical like that? You don't even care about looks!" I snap back, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Since I realized it pissed you off." Rin shrugs before moving forward, glancing this way and that. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Uh..." I glance around, eyes scanning the area before resting on one of the alleyways near my apartment. Leaning against the brick wall, there's a girl with long cream-colored hair hanging down to her knees. One leg is kicked back so her foot rests on the wall, and one hand is shoved deep into the pocket of her baggy orange jacket. "There." Rin and Piko join me as we head towards the lone girl.

She opens one dark blue eye to look at us as we approach. "Listen, I don't have any-"

I blurt out the question before she can say anything more. "Where's Neko?"

The girl raises an eyebrow. "Are you with the cops?"

"No. Just tell me where the hell she is!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, kid," she says calmly, waving a hand dismissively at me. "She said she'd be here around noon, so just wait."

"Thanks." I turn and start heading into the alley before pausing and saying, "Oh, and don't talk to me like that, _Princess_. I'll screw you over-OW!"

Rin shoves me into the shadows after cracking me on the head, and Piko follows after us quietly and awkwardly.

"And now we just wait here," I say simply, turning to face them and crossing my arms.

"How long will that take?" Rin asks.

I shrug. "But we can pass time by harassing Piko here to tell us how in the hell he knows her!"

Piko's eyes widen. "Why do you have to torture me?"

"Because it's fun. Now," I begin, leaning forward with a gaze so intense that he probably thinks I'm staring deep into his soul. "How do you know her, and why the hell didn't you tell us who she was when she first gave the note to Rin?"

"Uh..."

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Miki you cheated on her."

Piko crosses his arms and scoffs, "She wouldn't believe you. She knows I'm too awkward to do such a thing."

I smirk. "Then I'll call you Princess Pi-Pi for the rest of your life. Now how the hell do you know Neko?"

The color drains from his face at the nickname, but Rin only breaks into a fit of giggles that she's fighting to keep soundless. Piko sighs and mumbles, "I ran into her on the street."

I tip my head to one side. "Like, you both were walking, you tripped over something, and knocked her down?"

"Oh, please." He rolls his eyes. "Do I do that very often?"

"Cough, yes, cough."

I turn and glare at Rin for answering for me, but she's too busy nonchalantly looking up at the sky as though she never said a thing.

"Anyways, no. I complimented her on-"

"You complimented her!?" I exclaim. "You were flirting, weren't you?"

"N-no!" He blushes, but continues talking in a frantic attempt to defend himself. "You know I like cats, and she had a hoodie with cat ears on it."

"So..." Rin nods slowly in consideration, taking a couple of steps towards him with her azure eyes glittering in amusement. "You call her Neko because she's like a cat and cats are your favorite animal?"

Slightly confused, Piko nods. "E-eh, sorta."

Rin shrugs and looks away from the white-haired boy so he can't see the huge smile that's spread across her face. "Sounds like a pretty kinky relationship, if you ask me."

"E-eh?!" His face is flaming, and he flails his arms desperately, while I just laugh. "N-no! It's not like that!"

"Mmm...I'll be sure to tell Miki."

"Noooo~!"

::::::

"Hey, look! There she is!"

I open one eye slowly, following the direction of Rin's pointing finger. At the end of the alleyway, the blonde girl in question is standing there, talking to the other girl we previously met. They exchange a few words, and Neko holds out her hand to accept a small bag of something I'm too far away to see. She nods her thanks before shoving it into the pocket of her dark jeans and heading towards us with her head down.

I glance over at Rin, who nods her approval. After Piko retreated in frustration, Rin and I decided we'd corner Neko and force her to speak to us. I mean, that'll work, yes?

Nope. At the smallest shuffle we made, her head snaps up to glare at us. But then she looks relaxed, trotting over in our direction with a joyous expression. _The hell?_

"Ahh, it's only Len-kun and his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend, huh?" she asks as she comes to a halt beside us.

"Ex?" Rin fixes me with a glare. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Neko chuckles before I can make a response. "You guys are far too amusing. Too bad it won't last. Anyway..." She pads over to me and curls her index finger beneath my chin to lift it up to make me meet her teasing reddish gaze. "Watcha doin' here? How'd you find out where I stay? It was that rat, Akaito, wasn't it?" She groans. "He's been acting like such a jerk recently."

I reach up to snatch her shoulders and press her back into the wall, and I can tell it affects her by the pain and shock in her eyes. Yet it slowly turns back into a dreamy, teasing gaze. "Listen, we don't have time for your crap. We just want to know where the hell Akaito is so we can put an end to him."

She giggles. "It's like trying to find a penny in an ocean, Len-kun." Neko smirks at me and continues. "He only comes to me. I've never once seen where the guy stays."

Rin steps forward. "You said you do things for money, right? What if we were to pay you to stalk him and find out where he lives?"

Neko snorts and rolls her eyes. "I don't have a death wish. Besides, I'm afraid that if I _were_ to do you a favor, only Len-kun here would be able to convince me."

I let a small growl erupt from within my throat. "I can assure you, Neko, that will never happen."

"Well, then I guess you won't know that Akaito is standing right down there..." She tilts her head to the left ever so slightly before smirking and meeting my gaze once again. "...Oops. Well, now that you-_augh_!"

I release her and step back, allowing her to wrap her arms around her abdomen and gasp for air, while Rin stands by, completely stunned. I only smirk as Neko drops to the ground on her knees, hanging her head while one or two tears of shock drip to the concrete. Then, she looks back up at me, eyes glistening with pain. It doesn't stop her from returning my smirk, though.

"You hit a girl?" she asks, more amused than angered.

I shrug. "Hey, a friend wanted me to punch the hell out of you*, so..." Then, I spin around to look the direction she said Akaito was at.

All I can see is the red-haired guy standing there, his arm outstretched.

In his hand is a gun.

I don't have time to blink before everything explodes into pain.

* * *

**_What happened?O.O_**

**_* Jessi-chan mentioned in a review that she wanted to punch the hell out of her, so Lenny did it for her. ;P_**

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION: I was thinking about the "relationship" between Piko and 96Neko here, and I started thinking about this cat I used to have, white fur and two differently colored eyes(one blue, one like a yellowish-green.) Piko has white hair. He has one blue eye and one green eye. He likes cats. He HAS A FREAKING TAIL! Is his character based off a cat? :O _**

* * *

**_.::Review Replies::._**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan:** _He sure is!:3_

**Rosie-Sama98: **_Hehe, Rinny might call him that sometime. :3 But thank you very much. *bows* Ahh! I'm so glad you did good on your exams!(: I did pretty good on mine - at least, I think I did. Teachers didn't tell us. :/ But I feel good about 'em! I don't even know how to respond to the rest of your review...XD_

**Shadowthorn2013: **_O-oh...Your Piko wouldn't even get a chance to do so...my Piko would be running the second he saw yours. XD_

**UniqueRosePetals12:** _Lol, the only people living around me don't even so much as like anime. Well, at least you still go to your old school! That's a bonus, right?_

**Lizzie-rivers:** _Heh..*cough* I'm still waiting on your stories, O Great One. *cough* :P Yeaaa...Piko is such a sissy. I feel kinda bad about making him like that...but it's sooo adorable!:D Oh, wait...I PMed you a response. XD I felt kinda bad about raging on you, anyways hehe._

**IA-K1002: **_I try to give a good mix of romance and humor, if I can. hehe. Oh my gosh!:D And yayy~! Haha. Ahh, I agree. Summer heat is unbearable. :P I saw your story, and I review it.:D_

**Jessi-Chan9867:** _Yup! It'll be short - I think I planned like 10 chapters...Actually PLANNED for once. XD Am I really making Piko so lovable?:D I answered that Utatane Dell thingy majig there at the top of this chapter, soo.(: Ha X3 I HAD to add that line. :3 Technically, Akaito didn't lay a finger on Lenny..._

**Lennylovesrinny02: **_Hehe, that's okay! I've fangirled over Oliver a lot recently and didn't even know he had a bird. Thank you, thank you!:D (Obviously, you know your guess was right...)_

**Tokioo: **_Hehe, yup! And Piko's such a cutie:3 Thanks!(:_

**megaotaku98:** _Nope, not Tei. :3 Heheh, ohh, everyone hates Akatio now. Go ahead, you can kill the jerk now. :3_

**KeybladesOnlyChosenOne:** _Awww, thank youuu!(: LOl, I always like trying to write in different POVs every now and then. It's interesting since...you know, I'm a girl and all. XD You're welcome! Thank youuu for reviewing!_

**_(:Mizune_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Oh for the love of God! I have way too many stories going on! XD I mean, seriously. I wrote 2 more stories in between the last update of [Juvenile] and this update. Or was it 3...? Gah! *headdesk* I have a problem..._**

**_Anyway, sorry it took so long. I've been trying to figure out the best way to draw anime using the computer. I drew my new profile pic! *so proud*_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter._**

_All I can see is the red-haired guy standing there, his arm outstretched._

_In his hand is a gun._

_I don't have time to blink before everything explodes into pain._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

"IDIOT!"

Groaning in pain, I use my hands to push back on the brick wall an stand up straight again. (Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to use them to break my fall, and now there's this disgusting sticky blood gushing from my now-crooked nose.). Placing a finger above my lip to brush away some of the crimson liquid, I turn to look at Neko, who has dropped to the ground on her knees and covered her head with her hands. And Rin let out a shriek moments before when she stumbled over her feet to back away from Akaito's line of fire.

But then something occurs to me. I didn't hear the gun go off, which means the bastard has a silencer. And that means that of the throng of people on the streets won't hear it if he shoots us full of lead.

I let myself crumble to the ground behind a tin trash can, wincing at the pain in my knee as I bend it. Once on the ground, I take a look at my scraped hands and busted knee - okay, maybe not totally busted, but there will definitely be a limp for a while. Not to mention, my nose is pretty screwed up, and my forehead definitely took some of the impact of my collision with that stupid brick wall.

Neko reaches my side just as Akaito pulls the trigger again, undoubtedly aiming for her this time. (Although the gun doesn't make that deafening crack, there's still a distinct noise that pierces the air when he shoots it.) She looks at me with a smirk, her reddish eyes glowing.

"You know if you stood there long enough, you would've died," she says, amused, leaning close enough to my face so that I can feel her breath hitting against my lips.

I lift a bloodied hand to place it on her shoulder and push her back. "But you didn't have to shove me into a wall."

She pushes out her lip in a pout and presses one slender finger against the bridge of my nose to wipe away at the crimson stain. "I know, Len-kun. Now your pretty nose is all bent," Neko tells me sympathetically - real or fake, I don't know. She could just be a pretty good actress.

"Please." I nudge her back again. "Don't."

"Listen!"

Hm. Strange; at some point Rin got over here. And she doesn't look too happy...

"While you two idiots were sexing it up, Akaito ran." Rin waves her hand at me. "You. Get up." She flashes a cold cerulean glare at Neko. "And you. Get lost."

It takes me a moment to get to my feet and when I do, I lean back against the wall for support, pain coursing through my leg. I can feel sticky blood plastering my shorts to my skin. Slowly, I lift my head up to meet Rin's gaze. "No need to be so mean, Rinny," I tell her, reaching forward to rest a hand on her shoulder. "She saved my life, after all."

"Oh, all we need is another reason for that whore-" Rin jerks her head toward Neko, who has risen up and crossed her arms as she stared accusingly at my blonde girlfriend. "-to feel that it's okay to hang around you."

"Someone's jealous of me~!" Neko sings, patting Rin's head. "But, really. I do need to go. I'm on his hit list now, too, because I just helped you guys. I'm as good as dead." She shrugs. "Next time, he won't miss." Neko starts backing away from us. "I'll catch you guys later. Maybe."

"W-wait!"

"No." Rin sends me a look that tells me to be quiet, and since I'm pretty sure she's stronger than I am right now, I listen. "You can get out of here."

"Fine." Neko winks. "Don't expect anymore warnings from me, though. If I let Akaito find me, he'll kill me. I wish you guys luck."

"No you don't," Rin growls.

"No, really. I do. At least, Len-kun needs luck. He's the one who can't satisfy Akaito in any way." Neko brings her hand up to her lips to blow me a kiss. "Bye guys."

Rin jabs me in the chest with her finger. "Don't drool over her!"

"I-I wasn't!"

"Sure," she scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Now we have to get out of here and do something about this Akaito thing."

"Obviously. But first, there's someone I need to have a stern talking-to."

::::::

A screech higher than any little girl could've done pierces the air - no, my eardrums - as I storm my way toward the couch. Yes, I barged into someone else's house without permission, but what does it matter? It's not like there were parents home...

Then...he did look a little bit busy when I just waltzed in like I owned the place.

I keep my strides even, but with a slight limp from the excruciating pain in my damn right knee. But Piko seems to realize that my injury won't slow me down, and he shows no hesitation before climbing over Miki's lap, leaping over the arm of the couch, and vanishing into the kitchen to stay away from me.

"Piko! Get your sorry ass in here!" I call out, voice dripping with anger. I flash a smile at the redhead watching me with widened eyes.

"Piko's not here! Leave a message after the beep!"

I roll my eyes while Miki covers her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Why didn't you tell me Neko was a hoodrat?" I shout back.

Miki blinks. "Who's Neko?"

"Uh-oh! You're in trouble with your girlfriend! Better get in here and explain things!" I chuckle and wink at the red-haired girl with a smile - not flirtatiously, just a silent way of telling her to give Piko a hard time.

The white-haired boy slowly peeks around the wall to look into the living room where Miki and I are waiting for him - well, and Rin, but she's standing in the corner being anti-social. Nothing important to bring up with her.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Piko asks, but then he wrinkles his nose in some form of disgust. "What happened to your face?"

"Your hoodrat girlfriend shoved me into a wall," I tell him, plopping down on the couch next to Miki, who narrows her eyes at Piko.

"Seriously, who is Neko?"

Reluctantly, Piko creeps towards us and takes a seat on the arm of the couch, placing a hand on Miki's head, messing up her cherry-red ahoge. "Just a girl I know. No one important."

"Is that what you tell her about me?" she demands fiercely.

I fight the urge to laugh. "Woah. Seriously, guys, no cat fight. Heh...see what I did there?" Piko rolls his eyes, but I continue. "Neko's not a threat to you, Miki. But here's the thing: Neko's quite the interesting character, Piko. And something tells me you know more about her than anyone."

"E-eh..."

"Exactly." I stand up and move closer to him, gritting my teeth at the pain still surging through my body. "I want you to tell me every single thing that you know about her. I want to know exactly who we're dealing with."

* * *

**_...ugh, I don't know. I can probably only do 2 more chapters after this. I'm completely out of ideas, but I feel that if I bring this to an end, it'll come too quickly, which is why I've been dragging things on this chapter, and last. Sorry if it got suckish._**

**_Anyway, I'd do review replies, but I have exactly 12 minutes before I have to be in bed, and I don't have time. *sighs* But seriously, you have no idea how much the reviews are appreciated. It means a whole lot!(:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ehh, gomen! I didn't mean for this to take so dang long! I love you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, and just support in general! :D And if you're still reading this after I took my sweet time at updating, then I love you even more:3 And I hate that I'm giving you such a suckish update, at that.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, THANK YOU Shadowthorn2013 for tossing out ideas to help me in my writers block problem. :3 I got some neat ideas, hehehe. *cough* Poor Princess Pi-Pi. That's all I can say xD**_

_**Dude, I've totally noticed people calling him Pi-Pi in other stories. It's freaking hysterical to know that other people give him those embarrassing nicknames. XD**_

* * *

_**I KNOW I SAID I WAS ON HIATUS! But my cousin has been awesome enough to let me write a little bit for you, so I've been able to continue a bit. Yay:3 Though, my top priority was [It's the Holiday Season!] because they're oneshots and easy to deal with and blah. But I have like a crapload of updates in my inbox that are just waiting for me to review so...If I usually review for you and haven't yet, I'm sooo sorry! Don't hate me! D:**_

_**I'M TOTALLY AWARE OF THE ISSUES WITH THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME FOR IT. ;-; I PROMISE I'LL TAKE MORE TIME ON THE SEQUEL AND MAKE IT BETTER. **_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Seriously, who is Neko?"_

_Reluctantly, Piko creeps towards us and takes a seat on the arm of the couch, placing a hand on Miki's head, messing up her cherry-red ahoge. "Just a girl I know. No one important."_

_"Is that what you tell her about me?" she demands fiercely._

_I fight the urge to laugh. "Woah. Seriously, guys, no cat fight. Heh...see what I did there?" Piko rolls his eyes, but I continue. "Neko's not a threat to you, Miki. But here's the thing: Neko's quite the interesting character, Piko. And something tells me you know more about her than anyone."_

_"E-eh..."_

_"Exactly." I stand up and move closer to him, gritting my teeth at the pain still surging through my body. "I want you to tell me every single thing that you know about her. I want to know exactly who we're dealing with."_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

"Dammit, tell me!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I lunge for the white-haired idiot, who had leaped off the couch and started plowing through his house to get away from me. We clear through the kitchen with a minimal amount of damage, but once we circle through the hall and back into the living room, we begin to shove aside the side tables - and Rin and Miki - to get by quicker.

"Miki~!" Piko whines as he yanks her up from her seat and holds her in front of him to keep me away.

"Hey, we should be dating for at least a month before you use me as your human shield," the redhead retorts, backing away from him and flashing him a playful smile. Is it just me, or does that couple seem like the really laid-back, immature kind? She plops back down on the couch next to Rin and smiles shyly before they start a quiet conversation that Piko and I can't hear because of all of my screaming and his panicking.

"Sit down and answer my questions!"

"But you'll hurt me!"

"Not if you cooperate!"

"Rin!"

My girlfriend immediately scolds me with an irritated, "Len!"

"Piko!" I leap for him, grabbing him by his shirt before he can get out of my reach, and I pull him towards me fiercely, causing him to let out a loud, girly squeal of protest. He squirms in my grip as I hold him there in front of me, scowling. "Tell me what the hell you really know of Neko. I'll kill you if you don't."

"Isn't that going a bit far?" Miki asks softly, hesitantly standing up and approaching us with a cautious look gleaming in her crimson eyes. She send a glance his way, meeting his nervous gaze.

"Miki, sweetheart, you clearly don't understand the way those two work," Rin answers for me, rising to her feet and placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder to get her attention. My girlfriend smiles reassuringly at Miki, jerking her head to beckon the confused girl away from Piko and I. "Come on. Leave them to their ridiculous fight."

"But, we sh-"

I blink and wave one hand at them to shoo the two away before turning back to my white-haired friend and smirking mischievously. "Go on. I'll handle him. And I promise you, Miki, you'll get him back in one piece."

"Eh, but-"

Rin drags Miki away by her wrist, murmuring something about going up to Piko's room to trash the place, which leaves said white-haired idiot to beg them 'not to touch his journal.' Journal? Ha. He doesn't even seem so much like a man.

And, speaking of, my very own moronic friend wrenches himself free in my moment of distraction. He backs away from me with wide eyes, his steps getting faster and faster as though he expects me to pounce on him unexpectedly at any moment, but before he can back into the kitchen, he ends up hitting the couch and falling back with a small 'oomph' of surprise. I try not to snicker at his stupidity.

"So, speak." I wave my hand at him irritably as though it'll make him explain faster, but it only make the poor, pathetic shota stammer even more in a frantic attempt to please me before I beat the living snot out of him.

"I-I-I-"

"_Spit it out!_" I yowl as I shake him fiercely.

"Sh-She was m-m-m-my..."

"Your what?" Now, his stupidity and shy-boy act is just getting old. There's no way a kid can be so damn shy.

"Girlfriend!"

And that was a response that I most certainly was _not _expecting. A kid who can barely say one word without a stutter...dating a tough girl who looks like she could scare off a biker gang with one glare. With a dumbfounded look, I release him and cocked my head to one side, repeating him with a question in my voice.

"Y-Yea..." Piko combs some of his hair from his face and hooks it behind his ear. "W-We...were pretty close. She's actually pretty popular herself, but...she didn't like the whole 'glamorous' life, so...she ran."

"So...everything you've told me about her up to this point...was a _lie!?_"

"Eh...Nh...what've I...what've I told you a-about her...?"

I narrow my eyes even more than they already are, gritting my teeth to keep from snapping and hitting him.

"O-Okay! L-Listen, I'll tell you everything, b-b-but I really can't afford to be caught up in this because then they'll be able to find me and Neko's cover will be blown and she'll hate me forever and I can't go to Juvy, Len, I just can't!" Piko cries out in a panic, tripping over his words.

"Juvy?" I tilt my head to one side in question. "Why would someone as wimpy and pathetic as you go there?"

Piko sighs. "Because I hel- wait. Wimpy and pathetic?"

"Answer the question, Queen Shota," I say irritably, waving my hands at him as though it'll rush him.

With a slight frown that looks more like some ridiculous girly pout, Piko mutters, "I helped Neko run away from her life. I let her sneak in and rest here until she found a suitable place on the street where she felt like she belonged."

I raise a brow. "So you took a rich girl from her home and let her sleep in your bed until she found a nice cardboard box on the side of the street to live?"

Piko has a deer-in-headlights look on his face, his eyes as wide as saucers as a faint blush spreads on his pale skin. He quickly murmurs, "I never said she was rich."

"It's implied."

"I never said she slept in my bed, either."

"It's implied."

"She slept on the floor."

"That's not implied."

"Please, stop," Piko whines. He lets out a heavy sigh of defeat and drops his dual-colored gaze to stare at the ground. "Listen, Kuroneko is an old friend of mine, and I helped her get away from a life she completely detested. We broke up after a week, and I've barely heard from her since then, I _swear_."

A low, animalistic growl erupts from my throat. "So you know nothing of her being acquainted with Akaito?"

"N-N-No, but I can try to find out..."

"You won't try, you_ will_." I shake my head, on the verge of snapping and pulverizing the nearest idiot. With that moron Akaito in the picture, Rin's not safe, and neither am I. We won't be able to have a happy 'relationship' unless that bastard is _dead._

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Lennylovesrinny02: **_But you were supposed to think he got shot, and it worked, yes? X3 Neko's awesome. :3 I love her, too. Hehe. Did I say 2 chapters? I meant...eh...more than two...because if I cram everything into 2 chapters, it'll seem so rushed that it's not even funny. XD Thanks for the review~_

**IA-K1002:** _Awww! *blush* Thanks~! You hate Neko?! LE GASP! Whyyyyy? She's helping them! Sorta..._

**Shadowthorn2013:** _Dude, woah. I forgot your review said that and, like, then I asked for help. Ooooh~! Mizune, it's just a stupid coincidence; quit acting stuuuupid~ Ahh, sorry I haven't been reviewing for you! I've been trying to...motivate, I suppose you could say, people who don't get reviews on their stories in my free time and I fail to review my favorites OTL_

**Tokioo:** _Lol, Catwoman. It totally fits. X3 Thanks for pointing out that error! I think I fixed it...I'll have to check after I post this. (I'm predicting a lot of negative critique on this chapter, actually, and it kinda scares me XD)_

**Jessi-chan:** _Oohhh, Piko's not necessarily cheating on her, but it's possible, after his history with Neko. ;) Thanks for the review~_

**otakueden:** _Thank you so much! X3_

**Nikoru-chi:** _(Oh my God, no matter how many times I type your name, I always want to spell it Nikuro. *facepalm*) Nah, I hate no one. X3 Come out of the corner and cheer uuuup~ You're not terrible! Here's a little cookie to prove it. *hands cookie*_

**candybear24:** _Haha, thanks for your review~ I appreciate it a lot! And it makes me laugh too, soo XD_

**Darkflower123:** _That's okay; I understand X3 I'm kinda busy myself. hehe Hope you had fun on that trip! Lol, Piko is so girly in that video XD She just might. X3_

* * *

**_Again, sorry for taking so long and then giving you such a not-so-good chapter. I've kinda lost my love for this story; like, it doesn't flow, which is my reasoning for making the sequel and ugh. Just drop a review if you're still here, pwease?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
